Continuidad
by Somnus Nemoris
Summary: -Zemyx.AU- No se conocían pero no podían mirarse. Un idiota sin remedio para uno y un monstruo intimidante para el otro, pero hay que dar un paso y continuar hacia adelante. Hay muchas cosas que Zexion y Demyx deben aprender, por difíciles que sean.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: **__Kingdom hearts no me pertenece, es propiedad de Square-enix y disney... pero algun dia sera mio_

_-Bueno, la verdad es que no hay ningun fic, hasta este, de esta pareja, a mi en lo personal me encanta y quise poner esto, esta idea llevaba mucho tiempo rondandome la cabeza y tuve que dejarla salir para que se dejara de molestar, en fin, ojala lo disfruten.

* * *

_

Nueve de la noche, ya es hora de cerrar. No queda nadie en la tienda a excepción de mi jefe y yo, no hay prisa así que apago con calma las luces. El anciano como cada día revisa el inventario ya que no es fácil administrar una librería. Ya todo esta cerrado y solo queda salir por atrás e irse a casa; tengo la costumbre de echar un último vistazo a los estantes, me da la impresión de que tarde o temprano esos enormes muebles repletos hasta el tope de libros se caerán por quién sabe qué motivos.

—¡Zexion!... ¡Tengo prisa así que me voy, deja todo bien cerrado antes de irte ¿bien?

No vi la necesidad de responder, el anciano y yo estamos acostumbrados a intercambiar pocas palabras. Y ahora que lo pienso bien, siempre ha sido igual desde que empecé a trabajar en la librería como ayudante; un medio aprendiz; por decirlo de alguna forma.

Por el dato de un conocido me enteré de que el anciano en cuestión necesitaba alguien con gusto a los libros para ayudarlo a administrar y mantener su tienda, los años se le vienen encima y este ya no es un trabajo que pueda hacer solo.

Primero me pareció curioso que lo conocieran —y llamasen— por "Ansem el sabio", ya que es un nombre ridículo, pero luego de una tarde de conversaciones con él, me di cuenta de que el hombre es una biblioteca andante y que el apodo no era solo un adorno. El trabajo me pareció perfecto; hacía algo que realmente me gustaba y de paso gano dinero para la universidad, que comienzo el próximo año.

Llevo tres mese aquí y todo marcha normal. Mi relación con el anciano es aceptable, aprendo mucho de él pero fuera de eso esta interacción es igual a la que tengo con todas las demás personas existentes en el mundo: lo justo y lo necesario.

Hablar sin motivos me parece una perdida de tiempo, energía, saliva y aliento; las personas se han vuelto molestas, son todos ruidosos e insoportables; ahora ya nadie respeta o siquiera sabe lo que significa la palabra "silencio". Son todos tan insoportables que me crispan los nervios.

Cerré con llave y me fui a casa. Afuera hace mucho frío, es pleno invierno en Hollow Bastion, por suerte siempre procuro salir abrigado, aunque se me enreda la bufanda o la pongo mal y se cae mientras camino. A estas horas de la noche no me sorprende que haya poca gente en las calles, los autos transitan monótonamente como cada día, como cada noche.

Desde la tienda me toma cerca de treinta minutos en llegar a casa, aunque me da igual el tiempo, nadie me espera allí. Siempre entro y todo en mi departamento es oscuro, frío, vacío y silencioso, no podría pedir otra cosa, allí estoy en paz; todo era cuestión de cruzar la calle, subir tres escalones y entrar.

—¡Axel bastardo!... ¡Devuélveme esa maldita guitarra!

Exceptuando lo que hay afuera y a los lados: el ruidoso de mi vecino y sus amigos idiotas. Cada vez que llego están haciendo algún escándalo, gritan, aúllan o rompen algo. Tres tontos que no vale la pena ni recordar sus nombres, cosa que obviamente no he hecho, ni pienso hacer.

El mayor del pelo rojo y peinado raro jugueteaba a quitarle una guitarra gris y algo vieja al ruidoso de mi vecino, otro de pelo raro de color claro, y lejos de ellos los miraba el rubio bajito –quien creo es el único sensato y cuerdo de esos tres- que nunca se separa del tonto pelirrojo. Hubiese querido pasar inadvertido, entrar a mi casa y hacer como que no vi nada, pero mi mala suerte me hizo victima de el incesante correteo de esos dos, y el que perseguía el instrumento tropezó y me cayó encima. Debo de señalar que aterrizar tan bruscamente en el cemento es doloroso, pero no tan molesto como la risa del idiota del pelo rojo.

—¡Rayos Axel, cállate y ayúdalo a levantarse! —oí que gritó el más bajito mientras corría hacia nosotros—

—¡L-lo siento, lo siento!... ¡perdón es que ni te ví!... ¡de verdad lo si-…!

Un idiota siempre actúa como tal, pero hay reacciones que de verdad me sacan de mis casillas. El torpe de mi vecino —cuyo nombre creo que empieza con "De-…" algo— siempre se congela al verme, mira a todas partes y se vuelve un manojo de nervios que cambia de color. Hay cosas que hace la gente que no logro comprender y que me irrita el simple hecho de que las hagan o que haya gente así.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!... ¡fue un accidente!... ¡lo siento, perdón! —por alguna razón no paraba de disculparse—

—Hey tranquilo —dijo el de pelo rojo levantando al otro y quitándomelo de encima— estás hiperventilando viejo, ¿Cuántas veces te has disculpado?

—De verdad lamento el accidente —me dijo el rubio bajito tendiéndome la mano— es que a veces se comportan como unos verdaderos cinco añeros… ¿te ayudo?

—¡Oye! —alegaron los otros dos a la verdad recién dicha—

—Estoy bien. —me levanto yo solo rechazando su mano pues no soy ningún niño indefenso— Solo ten más cuidado… emm…

—Demyx… soy Demyx —me dijo poniendo una cara de miedo y vergüenza mezcladas, de esas que me sacan de quicio— es la sexta vez que olvidas mi nombre

—Como sea…

Limpié mi ropa y me fui, sentía una urgencia titánica por entrar a casa y golpear algo. Pero en cuanto entré y encendí las luces por alguna razón me sentí raro; tenía un extraño sabor amargo en la boca y me pregunté si no fui demasiado frío al reaccionar de esa forma.

—Al demonio, necesito tomar algo caliente e irme a dormir

Lo mejor es olvidarme de semejante tontería y seguir con mi tranquila vida. Aún hay unos libros que quisiera leer y otros tantos que no he podido terminar debido al trabajo; también hay mucho polvo que tengo que quitar de los muebles, hace días que no he limpiado decentemente. Mañana no tengo que trabajar así que me dedicaré a eso. Las residencias de por aquí son todas de un piso así que no cuesta mucho encontrar las habitaciones. Me quedé en la cocina esperando a que hirviera el agua, un poco de café en una noche de invierno no le hace mal a nadie.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—_"Como sea…"_

Es la misma respuesta que me ha dado desde el día en que lo conocí, se veía muy molesto, aunque siempre se ve molesto. A veces me asusta, su sola presencia me pone nervioso, es que es una persona muy oscura; cada vez que cruzamos alguna palabra siento que me odia o que hice algo realmente malo para molestarlo. Si las miradas matasen yo me habría muerto unas diez o quince veces en cada ocasión que nos encontramos, ya sea por error o por simple coincidencia.

—¡Oye Demyx despierta de una vez! —solo le presté atención a Axel cuando me gritó y me golpeó en la cabeza— parece que la caída te atontó aún más

—Ya cierra la boca —que bastardo, eso me dolió—

—Oye ¿y a ese chico qué le pasa?... ¿Por qué iba tan enojado?... si no fue para tanto

—No lo sé Roxas, siempre actúa así

—¿Acaso lo mordiste o algo? —dijo Axel haciéndose el gracioso—

—¡Claro que no imbécil!... es solo que siempre está enojado, siempre desde se que mudó aquí una semana después que yo

—El sujeto solo está amargado, no le hagas caso

—Axel tiene razón, no pienses en eso ni te lo tomes tan en serio.

Tenían razón, a veces creo que le doy muchas vueltas al asunto o a cualquier otro; pienso mucho en los problemas en vez de concentrarme en las cosas que debería y cuando me doy cuenta todo se me confunde más. Aunque siempre se me ha complicado eso de entender a las personas, me distraigo con facilidad según lo que los chicos me dicen.

—Ya se hizo tarde y nosotros tenemos que irnos Demyx —dijo Roxas mirando su reloj—

—¡¿Qué?... ¿tan pronto? —en verdad no quiero que se vayan—

—El tren a Twilight Town sale en quince minutos y no podemos perderlo

—No te preocupes viejo, vendremos a molestarte la próxima semana como siempre, mientras-… ¡Hey Roxas no te vayas solo, espérame!

Axel se fue gritando mientras se despedía y alcanzaba a Roxas al mismo tiempo, me reí, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos y esa era una de las cosas que más me gusta de ellos. Son muy buenos amigos, los únicos que tengo desde que vivo aquí en Hollow Bastion y creo que ellos son de las pocas cosas que me conectan con mi vida anterior.

Estaba haciendo frío así que recogí mi guitarra y entré a casa, fui a dejarla a mi cuarto y luego a la cocina a prepararme algo caliente para beber.

Llevo tres meses y medio viviendo aquí, antes estaba en Twilight Town con mis amigos, tenía una vida bastante normal pero por cuestiones del destino decidí cambiar y me vine a Hollow Bastion. No esta del todo mal, trabajo medio tiempo en una tienda de instrumentos musicales, lo cual es bastante entretenido, recibo una pensión mensual de mi tutor y el dinero que gano trabajando lo ahorro para estudiar en la universidad el próximo año. Vivir solo no es tan malo como lo imaginé en un principio, aunque sí es muy aburrido.

Puse el agua a hervir y busque mi tazón, la leche y el chocolate, mañana es domingo y como lo tengo libre creo que me dedicaré a limpiar, hace dos semanas que no lo hago. Busqué algo para comer en el refrigerador y como esta junto a la ventana no pude evitar fijarme en la cocina de mi vecino, que esta justo en frente de la mía; por cuestiones estructurales y eso. Parece que pensamos igual pues él también esperaba a que hirviera el agua; un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y todo el cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y me clavó sus ojos como dos cuchillos de doble filo. Di un salto por el susto y algo se atoró en mi garganta, luego sentí como se me acaloraba la cara, quise saludar o algo pero mi cuerpo no respondió. Ni fue necesario, él me miró con más enojo, arrugó la frente y cerró las persianas de un tirón, luego su sombra desapareció de la ventana y las luces de su cocina se apagaron.

Pude respirar, siempre logra asustarme de algún modo. Me fui a mi cuarto, tomé mi vieja guitarra y me puse a practicar unas cuantas notas, es la forma más efectiva para relajarme.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Desperté a eso de las nueve y algo de la mañana, tenía varios libros encima de la cama, otros tantos en el piso y uno sobre mi cara. No debí darme cuenta de cuando quedé dormido. De cualquier forma me levanté, encendí en fuego en la sala y desayuné. A eso de la once comencé con la limpieza general, tuve que hacer dos viajes de la sala a mi cuarto para devolver todos los libros que tenía. En la sala tengo un librero con mucho espacio, o eso me pareció en un principio pues ahora se ha hecho pequeño, ya casi no hay espacio para libros nuevos. Continué limpiando, más que nada era quitar polvo de todo: las ventanas, los muebles, los libros, mi cuarto. Afuera estaba nublado pero al menos no estaba lloviendo, tomé toda la basura en una bolsa y la saqué afuera a la calle donde dejan el contenedor general.

—¡Largo de aquí perro del demonio!

En cuanto abrí la puerta vi al escandaloso de mi vecino peleando contra un perro que le tironeaba la tela del pantalón mientras el trataba de meter una bolsa de basura en el contenedor. _Que idiota_, lo miré por un momento analizándolo a él y al perro, definitivamente ambos eran igual de idiotas. Me acerque para arrojar mi basura y el ruido cesó; me pareció raro y los miré, el perro bajó las orejas y se fue en silencio. Maldito animal, ahora todos tienen esa estúpida reacción. Admito que me distrajo el pulgoso ese y por eso no se cuanto estuvo el otro tonto mirándome con esa cara estupefacta, poco le faltaba para temblar. Estaba empezando a exasperarme así que boté la basura y me fui. _Maldita mirada…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Se suponía que iba a ser un día tranquilo, que limpiaría mi departamento en paz, almorzaría y pasaría el resto de la tarde practicando en mi cuarto; y luego apareció ese perro endemoniado y me tironeó la ropa. No esperaba que _"él" _saliera por la misma razón que yo. Entonces comprendí muy bien al animal, ¿quién no se asustaría con esa cara?, creí que me mataría, hasta el corazón se me alteró y por poco escapa de mi garganta.

Suspiré y me senté en la escalera —Es mucha presión para mi…

Me levante corriendo cuando oí sonar el teléfono, por poco y lo caigo —de nuevo— pero ya me es costumbre perder el equilibrio cuando tengo prisa o estoy medio desconcertado.

—¿Diga?

—¿Demyx? —cuando oí esa voz me asusté y congelé— ¡soy yo!

—Ho-hola… —pude darme cuenta de que me tembló el labio—

—¿Qué te pasa?... ¿es esa la forma de hablarle a tu tutor?

—Lo siento… es que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la ultima vez que hablamos… más de un mes creo —un mes intentando no recordarlo—

—Sí, es mi culpa, no he tenido tiempo, lo siento

—Da igual… ¿y para qué llamas?

—Ya sabes, para saber cómo estas, como marcha todo por allá, si te falta algo o necesitas que te envíe más dinero

—No, estoy bien, no te preocupes… no he tenido problemas

—Es bueno oírlo… ¡por cierto!, tomando en cuenta que empiezas a estudiar el otro año creí que era bueno que te fueras preparando, así que hice un pedido para ti, ¡anota la dirección!, solo tienes que ir a recogerlo

—Bien… —voy por lápiz y papel— estoy listo

Mi mano escribió sola pues no presté atención a lo que me estaba diciendo, solo supe que su voz —por sí misma— me tenía bajo hipnosis, en uno de esos trances del que cuesta despertar, un trance lleno de recuerdos que no quería rememorar. "Si"… "ajá"… "de acuerdo"… "adios", fue todo lo que respondí al terminar la conversación. Sostuve el teléfono un buen rato —creo—, pensando en que hay cosas que no desaparecen por más que uno lo quiera. Sacudí la cabeza.

—¡No es momento para deprimirse por tonterías! —me golpee ambas mejillas para despertar— ¡es hora de continuar limpiando!

Es mejor distraerse que andarse preocupando por necedades, así que me di prisa en terminar todo antes de la hora del almuerzo, aunque con eso había un pequeño e insignificante detalle pendiente.

—¡El refrigerador esta vacío! —quise llorar y entonces recordé que el día anterior Axel y Roxas se aprovecharon de mi buena voluntad y de mi comida— Ese par de delincuentes… ¡los mataré!, pero no con el estómago vacío

Busqué mi billetera, una chaqueta y mis zapatos, hace tiempo que quería salir a comer afuera, un poco de pizza no le hace mal a nadie y además pasaría a comprar algunas reservas de vuelta. Tomé las llaves y salí, pero al cerrar la puerta oí un clic que no era de mi cerradura, miré a mi derecha y allí estaba _él_ también, en la misma posición que yo listo para salir. _Maldición._ Un miedo bastante particular me apretó el pecho cuando nos miramos, quise correr pero mis piernas no respondieron, fue suerte ya que de haber escapado hubiera quedado como un idiota.

—_¡Vamos Demyx piensa en algo, inútil!... ¡saluda o haz algo!_

Fue extraño descubrir que –en momentos de tensión- mi cerebro solo me lanza insultos, aunque me pude distraer con eso tratando de no tartamudear.

—Bu-buenas t-tardes —guau, no estuvo tan mal… pedazo de idiota que soy—

—Mmm… buenas tardes

Parecía enojado por tener que saludar, pero ¡bueno!, al menos respondió. Bajó los tres escalones que lo separaban del asfalto y se puso a caminar en la misma dirección que yo. Entonces algo se encendió en mi cabeza, _¡esta es!, _la oportunidad que necesitaba para perderle el miedo.

—Hey… ¿te molesta si te acompaño un momento?, voy en la misma dirección

—¿Mmm?... —apenas se volteó para verme— mmm… —sonó tan desinteresado que lo tomé por un _"no me importa"—_

No era una negativa en su totalidad, eso me hizo sentir feliz, así que me puse a caminar a su derecha.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cuando me levanté este me pareció un buen día. Me limpié, desayune y limpie toda la mañana y cuando quise preparar el almuerzo, no había nada en el refrigerador. Entonces pensé que sería agradable ir a un café. Tomé mi abrigo azul y bufanda del mismo color que siempre uso y salí. Error. Lo primero que vi fue esa bendita mirada de estupefacción del idiota ese, sentí que me hervía la sangre, ¿acaso a todo el mundo le dio por poner esa cara frente a mi?.

—Bu-buenas t-tardes… —oh milagro, tartamudeó menos esta vez—

No preste atención a los quince segundos siguientes y cuando lo hice caí en cuenta de que le dí vía libre a caminar a mi lado. Quise golpearme contra un muro pero al menos iba en silencio. Aunque ese silencio duró poco, al cabo de un rato empezó a conversarme de algo a lo que realmente no le presté mucha atención, creo que tenía que ver con el constante frío que ha habido estos días. No estoy seguro.

—Creo que va a empezar a llover —le oí decir en un momento de lucidez, ambos levantamos la vista; tenía razón— Oye, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a almorzar?

—¿Uh? —me sorprendió su pregunta; me sorprendió mi respuesta—

Cuando lo mire se veía tan nervioso como siempre, sonreía a medias y miraba a todas partes pero no dude en que hablaba en serio. Apuntó con el dedo al local frente a nosotros, un restaurant italiano bastante modesto y agradable. Volví a mirarlo a él que aún esperaba una respuesta, olvidé por completo la idea de ir a un café y por extraño que parezca, lo tomé como buena opción.

—Claro… —respondí a secas y el rostro se le iluminó—

Nunca una sonrisa me había parecido tan inquietante, aunque no se si es esa la palabra adecuada para lo que sentí, pero de lo que si tengo certeza absoluta es que le quedaba muy bien sonreír.

Entramos y me indicó una mesa, lo seguí en silencio hasta que oí a un tipo hablarle con ánimo, parecía conocerlo y por la forma en que los demás empleados se dirigían a él supuse que era el dueño. Era un tipo alto, rubio de pelo corto, ni viejo ni joven, alcancé a poner atención a unos aretes plateados antes de que se fuera desordenándole el pelo a mi acompañante.

—Lamento eso —me dijo al sentarnos— es Luxord, un viejo conocido de mi tutor y buen amigo desde hace tiempo… sus pizzas son las mejores

De ahí en adelante me hablaba entrecortado y de a ratos mientras esperamos y comíamos. Noté un deje de nerviosismo que a medida que pasaba el tiempo iba disminuyendo pero que no se fue del todo. Yo no dije mucho, me limité a escuchar. No suelo comer comida chatarra como esa, pero no niego que lo disfruté. _Raro._

—Oye, si quieres más solo dime, Luxord dice que hoy él invita

—Deja de llamarme _"oye"_

—¿Eh? —la tímida sonrisa que tenía desapareció y agachó la cabeza— L-lo siento, pero es que… aún no se tu nombre

"_Imbécil"_, fue la palabra que me dediqué a mi mismo y que revoloteó incesantemente por mi cabeza varios segundos. Francamente quise golpearme en la frente y sentí que se me acaloró la cara; desde hacía tiempo que no sentía tanta vergüenza. Él seguía mirando la mesa y yo me puse a ver el resto del restaurant, estaba medio lleno y el rumor de tantas conversaciones llenaba el espacio sobrante. Suspiré.

—Soy Zexion —dije después de un rato, mi pizza se enfrió—

Lo ví sonreír de nuevo, tenía las mejillas un tanto coloradas y reía como tonto pero no me molestó en lo absoluto, incluso me vi tentado a reír con él.

—Bien, entonces empecemos de nuevo. —dijo así de repente y me extendió la mano atravesando la mesa— Soy Demyx, un gusto conocerte Zexion

Su actitud me pareció curiosa al igual que todas sus demás acciones y su forma de ser. Después de todo no era tan irritante. Creo que sonreí a medias, y le estreché la mano.

—Igualmente

El resto de la tarde fue agradable. Luego de almorzar fuimos al supermercado más cercano pues ambos debíamos reponer las reservas en casa. Y desde ahí no paró de hablar, desde el restaurant del tipo ese, pasando por el clima de la ciudad, el precio de las verduras, las variedades de chocolate y un sinfín de temas que parecían no tener fin y que solo se detuvieron hasta que llegamos a nuestras respectivas viviendas.

—Gracias por dejarme acompañarte Zexion, fue divertido

—Claro… no hay problema

Y luego se despidió agitando una mano y sonriendo de esa forma que me _inquieta_. Entonces pensé en que toda su habladuría no tenía sentido alguno, movía la boca solo por decir algo y jamás se detenía a pensar si era necesario o no.

Sonreí dándome cuenta de que esa insensatez me fue agradable. Pase el resto del día leyendo, de vez en cuando oía sus gritos de cuando pelea con ese perro, o una melodía en guitarra bastante buena que tocaba en la escalera de su casa.

En fin, a la mañana siguiente salí temprano hacia la tienda, era día de inventariado y por lo general eso toma más de un día; afuera las nubes se aglomeraban y se hacían más oscuras: pronto comenzaría a llover.

Mi jefe llegó antes que yo, en el recibidor noté muchos paquetes nuevos, unos pequeños envueltos el plástico y una que otra caja pesada.

—¿Y eso? —le pregunté al viejo señalándole las cajas—

—Pedidos míos y encargos de otros clientes

De todas formas abrimos la tienda, el viejo despachaba las cajas mientras yo los clasificaba en un archivo y enumeraba los que ya teníamos, todo al mismo tiempo en una computadora. No atendimos mucha gente, afuera caía una lluvia torrencial y todo estaba oscuro.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Después de almorzar me sentí feliz todo el día, estaba bastante satisfecho por haberle perdido el miedo —en parte— a Zexion. Y exceptuando a ese estúpido perro, el día fue genial. A la mañana siguiente me desperté por el sonido de la lluvia, era un poco tarde pero aún estaba oscuro.

Cuando era niño me encantaba ver llover, y no solo ver, jugar bajo el agua que cae era uno de mis mayores placeres. Pero como dicen: las cosas cambian. Aún me da un vuelco el pecho la lluvia, pero con eso también viene una incomodidad amarga.

Los lunes mi turno empieza al medio día así que no me apresure en salir, cuando me dispuse a irme vi la nota sobre la mesa de la dirección que anoté ayer, no me hizo mucha gracia pero no quise dejarla, la metí en mi bolsillo y me fui.

El resto del día transcurrió aburrido y normal. _Aburridamente normal._ Salí a eso de las ocho treinta por que el jefe debía inventariar la tienda, sea lo que sea eso, y me fui de regreso a casa. A medio andar note el papel con la dirección en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, no estaba muy lejos así que me desvié para allá. No se cuanto camine pero llegue a sentirme perdido, no conocía ese lado de la ciudad pero llegue sin muchos problemas. Mire el papel y el cartel de la tienda esa, luego volví al papel para asegurarme; sí, era el correcto.

—Librería "Radiant Garden"… este es el lugar —entre mirando por todas partes, el sitio era algo lúgubre y no me sorprendió que no hubiera nadie ahí; mire un escritorio— ¡Hey Zexion!

Me sorprendí al encontrarlo, aunque creo que no tanto como él pues escupió todo el café que estaba tomando, tosió un rato mientras yo me apoyé del otro lado del escritorio.

—Que asco, luego vas a tener que limpiar eso. —le dije conteniendo un poco la risa y apuntando el café escupido— No sabía que trabajabas aquí, es-…

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Sentí un escalofrío cuando me miró, creo que estaba molesto, y de nuevo me vino esa sensación de miedo- S-solo vengo por un encargo

—¿Encargo? —me miró a mi y luego volteo la cabeza a una esquina—

Había una caja un tanto grande al borde de una esquina de una mesa. Zexion se puso de pie y la revisó, luego volvió al escritorio y busco algo en la computadora que tenia. Estuvo así un rato, así en silencio, así de serio; entonces descubrí que —por alguna razón— era agradable observarlo, solo verlo haciendo eso era tranquilizante, me gustaba; era como... no lo se. Perdí la concentración cuando apareció un anciano que jamás había visto.

—Lo siento pero estamos cerrando —me dijo—

—No se preocupe jefe, vino a retirar un encargo —dijo Zexion, me voltee a verlo y seguía tan inmerso en esa pantalla como hace rato—

—¿Encargo? —miró la caja grande— Ouh, entonces tú debes ser Demyx

—¿Disculpe?... ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —el hombre se rió—

—Hace dos días me encontré con el torpe de tu tutor, vaya suerte la tuya… hablamos bastante y no paró de mencionarte y me pidió que te apartara esas cosas —indica la caja con un dedo—

—¿Se conocen? —algo me apretó la garganta— ¿Estuvo aquí?

—Sí, se fue hoy en la mañana, ¿no lo viste?... bueno, supongo que estaba muy ocupado, pero al menos te llamó, por eso estas aquí ¿no?... Zexion deja todo cerrado ¿bien?, yo me voy a casa, ¡espero que nos veamos de nuevo Demyx!

Solo moví la mano para despedirme, todo estaba en silencio y quieto, hasta que algo frío me rozó la mano. Era un papel, un recibo de compra.

—Todo esta pagado y a tu nombre, solo tienes que llevarte eso

La indiferencia de Zexion no se me hizo extraña, incluso algo sugerente, pero no me hizo bien. Sentí frío, algo similar a un vacío en el pecho; sentí soledad. Lo ví levantarse para cerrar la puerta frontal pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo y me miró.

—¿Piensas irte?

—Ouh si… lo siento —caminé hasta la salida pero me detuve en el umbral— Oye, ¿te importa si te acompaño a casa?

Mi pregunta se le hizo extraña, eso seguro. Pero en todo lo que yo podía pensar era en que no quería irme solo, no quería estar solo. Lo ví encogerse de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y a mi pregunta.

—Como quieras…

Salimos por la puerta de atrás, a ese callejón no llegaba mucha luz y tuve que tener cuidado al caminar pues el piso no se veía confiable y yo llevaba una carga pesada. En todo el viaje no hablamos, yo lo miraba de vez en cuando pero Zexion parecía inmerso en su propio mundo, volví a sentirme solo. Y llegamos a casa.

—Bueno ya llegamos, gracias por dejarme acompañarte, nos vem-…

—¿Te molestó cuando el viejo habló de tu tutor? —me ví obligado a callar, su mirada me asustó— hace rato lo noté, cuando lo nombró te cohibiste, ¿Por qué?

—B-bueno yo… no se lo que significa cohibir… pero si te refieres a que me trabé, pues sí… es un viejo trauma, ¡pero no me malentiendas!, él es una gran persona, amable y casi un padre pero… pero…

—Esto esta mal

—¿Eh?

—No debí sacar un tema tan tonto así de repente, solo fue una duda que me asaltó de pronto, olvida lo que dije

—Pero…

—Solo olvídalo, no tiene importancia

Volvió a molestarse conmigo, no se como pero siempre termina enojándose por algo. Lo seguí con la mirada cuando se fue pero no entró a su casa, se quedó ahí de pie como yo, ninguno habló por un rato. Luego el cielo comenzó a tronar, otra vez empezaría a llover de modo que decidí entrar. Él seguía frente a su puerta, yo también; tuve problemas para sacar mis llaves y más difícil aún fue abrir esa puerta, aunque no tuve que hacerlo, de repente unas manos frías y muy ágiles me quitaron las llaves y abrieron la puerta.

—Creo que fui grosero

Zexion no me miró, esa era la peor disculpa que había escuchado en mi vida, incluso peor que las de Axel y eso ya es decir mucho; pero no me importo, ese simple gesto me alegró todo el resto de la noche.

—Da igual, gracias por abrir la puerta

—Ayer no te di las gracias por invitarme a almorzar

Me sorprendí, seguía sin mirarme pero entendí algo.

—Y hoy tampoco piensas hacerlo ¿cierto?

—Acertaste —apenas sonrió pero cuando lo hizo fue burlándose— Como sea, nos vemos Demyx. —y se fue—

El pecho me dio un vuelco cuando dijo mi nombre y me quedé observando su puerta como un verdadero idiota por mucho rato. Desperté cuando empezó a llover y tenía los brazos entumecidos por el peso de la caja.

—Creo que… este es un buen comienzo

Y si lo era. Entre a casa pero tropecé con la alfombra y la caja me aplastó los pies.

* * *

_**N/A: **__-¿y bien?... eso fue, ojala no este tan aburrido como creo  
Tuve que hacerlo muy suave, asi es mas lindo y ademas, tenia más fundamento que se vayan conociendo de a poco, desechando las primeras impresiones y eso  
Algo extra de esto seria que estoy tratando de cambiar un poco mi estilo, es la primera cosa que escribo de esta manera, asi en primera persona, mi viejo estilo me deja algunos puntos inconclusos en la narracion y crei que con esto podria mejorarlo, no lo sé_

_Pensaba hacer esto un one-shot, pero alguien aqui me torturo para continuarlo, y al final se hizo la historia larga, en fin, gracias por leer!_


	2. Desenvolvimiento

Bien, no estoy segura de como comenzar esto... me es raro el estar aqui continuando esta historia, no estaba segura del todo pero terminé haciendolo de todas formas, pero aún con mis inseguiridades, muchaS ideas fueron confavulando a favor de esa historia... slo esperoque sea del agrado de algunos

Quiero darles las gracias a **Elvex, Colours of blood, MissBelovedLilith y a Diani** por dejarme unos maravillosos reviews

Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, es de Square-Enix y Nomura Tetsuya-sama... a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y uno que otro personaje sacado del oscuro abismo de mi mente que harán acto de presecia en la historia.

* * *

**Continuidad  
**"Cáp.n°2: Desenvolvimiento"

_"Las primeras impresiones son importantes, son el tipo de sucesos que entregan información sobre un extraño a quien posiblemente deberás conocer a futuro, pero por importantes que sean también pueden ser las equivocadas. Siempre se debe tener el cuidado adecuado con respecto a las acciones que se toman frente a las personas pues de ellas depende la forma en que te vean, en que se comporten contigo y todo lo relacionado a interacción; llegando incluso a delimitar el respeto con el que te traten._

_Aún así es poca la gente que se preocupa de esto, algunos incluso siguen un burdo protocolo de comportamiento, lo que ha dado por resultado: distintos tipos de personas; nadie piensa realmente su comportamiento y actúan con completa espontaneidad, son sinceros dándose a conocer como son en realidad, exponiendo sus emociones apenas cuidando lo verdaderamente importante en su interior. Se les facilita la risa y la alegría parece ser parte de ellos."_

-¡Par de bastardos traidores, eso no es justo! –gritó Demyx corriendo hacia donde podía- ¡Dos contra uno es un abuso!

-Pues en la guerra todo se vale, viejo amigo –respondió Axel sonriendo altivo-

-Esta vez asegúrate de dispararle en la cabeza Axel, ya me quedé sin recarga y esto ya ha durado mucho –dijo Roxas asomándose tras el pelirrojo-

-Esta me la pagan cara ¿oyeron?

-Vamos Demyx, entiende que perdiste y así son las cosas, Roxas y yo siempre te ganamos y de esta no sales vivo

-¿Cuánto quieres apostar? –al decir esto se escabulló por un espacio entre las piernas del pelirrojo y corrió hacia el extremo opuesto-

-¡Maldición Axel, dispárale!

_"Como existen estas personas, también hay quienes –por escasos niveles- son gente que piensa bien antes de cualquier movimiento, antes de cualquier diálogo o cualquier simple acción; meditan los sucesos de su día a día con la suficiente frialdad e inteligencia que es difícil hallarlos vulnerables. Suelen ser personas de cuidado, silenciosos, precavidos y hábiles en muchos sentidos."_

-No se preocupe Jefe, el lunes me encargo… sí, bien… adios –cuelga el teléfono y toma el libro que dejó sobre la mesa- anciano olvidadizo, mira que interrumpir mi lectura

Zexion salió de su sala hacia la entrada de su domicilio, había un soleado día afuera y parecía agradable terminar su libro sentado en la escalera. No le prestó atención a los tres idiotas que intentaban matarse con pistolas de agua en mano cada uno, era cuestión de costumbre.

-Espero que alguno se saque un ojo… -murmuró para sí-

_"Las diferencias emocionales pueden ser notorias siempre dependiendo del caso, entonces ¿qué pasa cuando estas personas se reúnen? ¿Qué pasa al mezclar seres tan incompatibles en un medio que los obliga a enfrentarse?_

_El choque de ambos mundos puede ser brusco y traer desagradables consecuencias; aún así depende de cada individuo el sobreponerse a su entorno, y de esta forma seguir una constante continuidad."_

-¡Deja de huir cobarde!

-¡Pues tu deja de seguirme!

-¡Rayos Axel, pégale un disparo antes de que-…!

-¡Hey cuidado!

Las múltiples venas en la cabeza de Zexion empezaban a palpitar con rapidez, esos escandalosos lo habían sacado de sus casillas. Levantó la vista de su libro para poder gritarles pero solo alcanzó a ver a Axel de espalda frente a él, quien luego se agachaba para dejarlo expuesto a Demyx quien lo apuntaba con una manguera. El resultado fue inminente; un enorme chorro de agua le dio de lleno en la cara con tal fuerza que casi lo tira hacia atrás. En esos segundos Zexion no respiró debido a la impresión y al agua que no dejaba de golpearlo.

Cuando Demyx fue conciente de lo que hizo, la sangre huyó de su cuerpo, las manos y piernas le temblaron, y su cuerpo completo se paralizó.

Roxas cerró la llave de la manguera y le hizo señas a Axel de escabullirse de ahí en medio antes de ser asesinado.

-Eh-ee… y-yo no… -balbuceó el rubio aún con la manguera en mano- yo no quise… est-to… fu-fue un accidente ¿s-si?... l-lo-lo… lo siento…

Con el flequillo húmedo cubriéndole la cara, Demyx no supo a ciencia cierta cuál era la reacción de su amargado vecino, pero por lo que lo conocía, no era difícil imaginar lo molesto que estaba.

Zexion se puso de pie con bastante rapidez, tomó su libro empapado y, con una fuerza y velocidad increíbles, se lo lanzó al rubio con suficiente precisión como para que el dorso le diera en la cara, tumbando al chico en el cemento. El peliazul gruñó y entró a su casa cerrando con un portazo que casi rompe una pared; de haber prestado atención, le hubieran oído gritar maldiciones contra los tres chicos que quedaron afuera, aunque estos tres luchaban por tragarse el susto.

-Eso debió doler… -dijo Axel mirando al rubio semi desmayado a sus pies-

-Y que lo digas –apoyó Roxas-

-Par de traidores… -dijo Demyx en voz baja comenzando a levantarse- ¡es la última vez que juego a la guerra de agua con ustedes!

Los otros dos no tuvieron oportunidad de contestar pues Demyx se levantó y con el libro con el que lo golpearon a él, se puso a perseguir a sus "amigos" para matarlos a librazos, o con cualquier método lo suficientemente doloroso.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-¡Malditos descerebrados!... ¡escandalosos buenos para nada!... ¡torpes, idiotas sin remedio, infantiles hasta la médula!... ¡rayos!

Sentí tanta rabia que no pude evitar gritar los primeros improperios que se me vinieran a la cabeza y pateé varias veces el sillón de la sala de estar, luego de descargar mi enojo contra los muebles de mi casa, ya estaba lo suficientemente calmado como para preocuparme de mi húmedo estado.

_Trío de imbéciles._

Tenía todo el cabello pegado a la cara y la ropa me pesaba el triple de lo normal, lo único que se salvó del agua fueron mis zapatos y mis calcetines, tuve que cambiarme todo lo demás. Me puse un suéter gris, pantalones azules y volví a patear el sillón; aú me sentía molesto, pero ya encontraría la forma de desquitarme. Pensaba eso hasta que noté un pequeño detalle.

-¿Dónde dejé mi libro?

Lo busqué en el sillón, en mi cuarto, hasta en el baño pero no estaba. Cuando se me ocurrió buscar afuera donde usé mi libro para golpear a ese idiota. Solo ví la calle mojada y un perro que pasaba por ahí. Empecé a desesperare, ¿ellos se llevaron mi libro?, quise gritar y patear la puerta para ir a rescatar mi pobre texto, pero antes de salir sonó el teléfono.

-¡Rayos!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tenía una marca rojiza vertical dividiéndome la cara, aún me dolía y lo peor –además de que Zexion volvió a enfadarse conmigo- era que el par de descerebrados que tengo por amigos no dejaban de reirse.

-¡Debiste ver tu cara! –dijo Axel entre risas- ¡Estabas por caerte del miedo!

Roxas no opinó pero el ataque de risa que lo tenía tumbado en el sillón no era mucho apoyo, estuve a punto de echarlos a patadas pero me contuve, los tres teníamos agua hasta en el alma, por suerte había fuego en la sala. Me llevé las camisetas y los pantalones de todos para colgarlo afuera a que secaran, afuera había sol y algo de viento; después fui a mi cuarto a ponerme algo seco y buscar ropa para que esos dos no se congelaran, tomé lo que encontré y se los llevé.

-Perdón por la demora pero no encontrab-…

Se me hubiese caído la quijada al piso de no ser porque la sorpresa evitó que abriera la boca. No es que sea malo, pero sí me molestaba bastante que no tengan consideración cuando se les ocurre manosearse en casa ajena. Sentí bastante rabia al ver a Axel encima de Roxas haciendo cosas que deberían hacerse en privado, besándose y tocándose donde yo NO necesitaba saber.

Apreté los dientes, sentí que la frente me palpitaba; no se cómo ni cuando fue la escoba a parar justo a mi lado, pero sí que me alegré por eso.

-¡Par de degenerados!... ¡¿pero qué se han creído?!... ¡LARGO DE MI CASA!

No me costó echarlos a escobazos, incluso fue más fácil de lo que me imaginaba, tampoco fue problema de conciencia echarlos a la calle en ropa interior, es más, me dio risa. Gritaron un buen rato, fue genial ver la cara de los vecinos que pasaban por ahí, pero se lo tenían merecido, ¿qué se han imaginado? ¿Qué por que están en casa de un amigo pueden hacer esas cosas?. Luego de unos diez minutos tuve que dejarlos entrar, al menos hice que se sintieran culpables.

-¡Demyx eres un amargado y un aguafiestas!

-¡Axel cállate! –al menos hice que Roxas se sintiera culpable- Demyx lo siento, no pude controlar a este idiota

-¿Y cuándo haz podido? –sonrió Axel, con esa cara de pervertido exclusiva de él-

Luego de ver qué tan rojo se ponía Roxas, no me tardé mucho entender el doble sentido de esas palabras. Bastardo degenerado.

-¡Bien, basta de tonterías!... les dejé ropa seca en el sillón, voy a la cocina a preparar algo de café y a golpear cualquier otra cosa

Me fui a la cocina con la idea de buscar alguna aspirina pero en cuanto llegué se me fue la rabia y me puse a reír, en verdad debió ser vergonzoso para ellos, al menos para Roxas por que el imbécil de Axel es un desgraciado caradura. Mientras preparaba el café oí como esos dos discutían por lo que pasó, Axel no parecía muy afectado y se burlaba constantemente de la seriedad de Roxas; a mi también me sorprende que siendo tan joven sea tan maduro. Me asomé un poco para ver los regaños De Roxas resultaban inútiles cuando Axel lo abrazaba así, parecían felices y debo admitir que les tengo envidia, su relación parece hacerlos muy felices.

Por lo que tengo entendido, Axel nació en Traverse Town y pasó allí sus primeros diecinueve años con el bastardo alcohólico de su padre y el recuerdo en fotografía de su madre, eso hasta que salió becado en la universidad regional de Twilight Town. Arrendó un cuarto cerca de la estación del tren que pagaba con un trabajo de medio tiempo y al doblar la esquina, conoció a Roxas. Luego de eso mandó todo al carajo. Volvió a Traverse Town a buscar las cosas que le quedaban, trasladó sus datos de residencia y se fue para no volver; no sin antes darle un puñetazo a su padre. Desde entonces se pegó a Roxas casi con adhesivos; se la pasaban mañana, tarde, noche y madrugada juntos como mugre y uña –mal ejemplo- a tal punto que costaba pensar en ellos por separado. En cuanto a Roxas, el chico entraba a su segundo años de instituto, sus padre viajaban mucho por cuestiones de trabajo y él se la pasaba solo o con su pandilla; después conoció a Axel y su paciencia se vió sometida a prueba constante.

A ambos los conocí el verano anterior a mi mudanza, un par de mese antes de que Axel entrara a estudiar, yo solía dar vueltas en bicicleta por la plazoleta del tranvía hasta el momento en que un anuncio de una banda me llamó la atención y al segundo siguiente mi bicicleta y yo terminamos encima de Axel; cuestiones del destino. Luego de muchas disculpas y varios helados de sal marina, Axel logró convencerme de que no era tanto crimen haberlo atropellado; ahí empezamos a ser amigos. No he perdido mi nerviosismo desde entonces creo, pero no me impidió llevarme bien con ellos, aunque sí casi me muero de un infarto al enterarme de que eran pareja, no por el hecho en sí, sino por que la forma en que lo descubrí fue similar a lo que pasó en mi sala. Aunque me parece que eso afianzó nuestra amistad. Gracias a ellos hice más amigos, ellos dos son –actualmente- casi lo únicos con quienes aún mantengo contacto, no fue fácil dejar Twilight Town, una decisión así de la noche a la mañana en serio afecta, pero estoy seguro de que fue para mejor.

-¡Vamos Demyx date prisa que tengo hambre!

Tuve que contener mi mano a agarrar el cuchillo que estaba justo frente a mi, pero en vez de eso fui a sujetar el libro húmedo que me golpeó la cara. Lo miré y me sentí mal. ¿Seguiría Zexion enojado?

-Lo más probable es que sí… -me dije, después suspiré-

-¿Otra vez te dormiste Demyx? –dijo Roxas apareciendo de sorpresa-

-Eh… algo así

-Ven, te ayudo con eso –tomó la bandeja con las tasas y se fue a la sala-

-Mírale el lado positivo a esto Demyx –me dijo Axel cuando entré a la sala con comida- en unas semanas te reirás de lo que ocurrió afuera y aquí, ¡es un buen recuerdo!

-Solo si para ese entonces puedo reírme –dije sentándome en el piso- Zexion debe estar tan molesto que de seguro tendré pesadillas hasta que vuelva a hablarme

-Al menos ahora te habla ¿no? –dijo Roxas- hace dos semanas ni sabía su nombre y de un día a otro las cosas cambiaron, solo no te lo tomes tan en serio y deja de ser tan retraído

Tenía razón, hace dos semanas todo pareció ir mejorando; volteé la cabeza a un rincón donde la caja que recogí de la librería seguía sin abrir.

-Oye fuera de esto –dijo Axel- ¿sabías que Olette y Seifer están saliendo?

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿¡es broma?!, siempre creí que ella terminaría con Hayner

-Eso creímos todos, pero viejo, la vida nos trae sorpresas

Me parece que fue un cambio de tema oportuno, pasamos el resto de la tarde conversando y riendo hasta que ellos debieron irse, el último tren a Twilight Town no los iba a esperar. Luego de que se fueron busqué un método lo suficientemente efectivo como para olvidar mi solitaria realidad, y por suerte lo encontré; el libro de Zexion quedó en la mesa de la sala junto a las tasas y platos usados, lo tomé y lo acerqué al fuego, sentí mucho alivio al comprobar que solo la gruesa tapa de cuero estaba mojada, después lo abrí para ver el título.

-"_El cuento número trece… Dianne Setterfield" _–murmuré mientras leía la editorial y sin darme cuenta, empecé a leer el primer capítulo-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Empezaba a creer que ese no era precisamente mi día de suerte, en cuanto al anciano llamó me temí que mis planes de rescatar mi libro se verían frustrados, y no me equivoqué, tuve que salir de inmediato rumbo a la librería por algo que el anciano no tuvo tiempo de decirme por teléfono. Tomé una chaqueta corta y salí con la intención de terminar rápido, pero como dije, ese no era mi día de suerte; clausuraron la ruta más cercana a la librería por un choque de autos, se congestionó la otra calle por la que pasé, casi me atropellan tres personas en bicicleta y al llegar a la biblioteca el viejo me regañó por llegar tarde. Tuve que tragarme mi rabia como pude, el anciano debía irse de viaje a la mañana siguiente y no podía preparar todos los papeles pertinentes a la librería para el día siguiente él solo, aunque la labor nos tomó muchas horas hasta ya entrada la noche. Con tanto ajetreo olvidé mi mal humor y hasta me pagaron por adelantado la semana completa en que el viejo estaría ausente, pero con eso me asaltó una duda muy importante que solo tomé en cuenta cuando salí a la calle.

-¿Qué voy a hacer en toda la semana?

La librería ocupa casi todo mi tiempo y ahora que el viejo no estará, yo quedo libre de toda obligación. Pensando todas las posibilidades no parece que me vaya a entretener mucho, ya casi no me quedan libros pendientes en casa, la universidad comienza en dos meses y no debo dar exámenes hasta entonces. Obviamente esta iba a ser una semana muy aburrida, pero mis pensamientos me nublaron la noción de realidad y sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a casa. Tras arrojar mi chaqueta en el respaldo del sillón puse a hervir agua en la cocina, el reloj marcaba las ocho treinta y seis de la noche, osea que pasé casi seis horas trabajando en la librería, comprobé que es cierto eso que dicen que el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte. Luego mientras esperaba el hervidor fui a mi cuarto a buscar mi único libro pendiente, y recordé.

-¡Aún lo tiene ese idiota!... maldición…

Salí corriendo rumbo a la calle y justo al abrir la puerta, él estaba ahí. Me detuve en seco por la sorpresa, él tenía la mano levantada en obvia muestra de que estaba a punto de golpear la puerta, estaba tan o más sorprendido que yo pero al segundo bajó la mirada con esa actitud asustadiza que me molesta tanto. Escondió las manos tras la espalda y me dio la impresión de que pensaba algo, era como si se estuviera decidiendo a hacer o no lo que sea que debía hacer.

-Yo… -empezó en voz baja y sin mirarme- lamento lo que ocurrió hoy… debimos tener más cuidado, pero te juro que no fue nuestra intención… yo no quería mojarte, ¡pero ese idiota de Axel no se estaba quieto y-…!

Se detuvo cuando empezaba a gritarme, obviamente se avergonzó por dejarse llevar así por sus emociones, no me fue difícil interpretar sus pensamientos ni mucho menos adelantarme a lo que diría.

-Aparte de venir a disculparme vine a devolverte tu libro –y sacó sus manos tras su espalda con mi libro en ellas- quería que se secase un poco antes de devolvértelo pero… admito que también me tardé por ponerme a leerlo

¿Leerlo?, revisé el libro y descubrí un segundo marcador de páginas, bastante más lejos que el mío, pero ahí estaba. Luego lo miré a él de nuevo que esperaba mi respuesta con una sonrisa nerviosa; la portada aún estaba un poco húmeda pero casi intacta, había hecho un buen trabajo al secarla.

-Esta bien –dije, mirándolo- no se dañó y la portada esta casi seca

Al oírme decir esto, sonrió, pero no de cualquier forma lo hizo con una alegría y un alivio tan grande que algo se me removió en el pecho. Otra vez estaba ahí esa sonrisa que me inquieta, era tan extraño que no supe procesarlo y llegué a titubear, pero solo por un segundo, luego todo en mi cabeza volvió a su lugar.

-¿Eso significa que ya no estas molesto? –preguntó algo asustado-

-Bueno, no tanto como antes… al menos lo devolviste, pero para la próxima vez hazme llegar un aviso para así no tener que salir de casa

-Jeje, sí… supongo que tienes razón, pero en serio disculpa las molestias

-Ya no importa

Al instante se acabó el tema, ya no había más conversación, debo de aclarar que este tipo de situación me ocurre a menudo, pero admito que nunca me había incomodado tanto como ahora, podría voltearme y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero no pude, no se por qué. Mientras que él tartamudeaba y miraba al piso. Escuché el clic del hervidor al apagarse y suspiré.

-¿Te apetece una taza de té? –le pregunté-

Pero de inmediato me dí cuenta, ¡¿por qué rayos le dije eso?! ¿Por qué a él?. Nunca he sido así con alguien tan ajeno, pero supongo que me divierte ver sus reacciones, son de lo más inusuales, por no decir "idiotas".

-Quieres decir… ¿yo?... osea ¿dentro de tu casa?... –a eso me refería con _"inusual"_-

-¿Y qué esperas? ¿Tomarlo en las escaleras?

-Eh ¡no, no!... es que yo… lo siento… gracias por invitarme, por supuesto que acepto

Me hice a un lado para que pudiera pasar, estaba tan nervioso como siempre y dudaba de moverse o no, lo miré curioso y al notar esto entró de un salto, suspiré y cerré la puerta.

-Toma asiento, iré a la cocina por el té así que espera un momento

-Eh… c-claro

Me apresuré en llegar y cerrar un tanto la puerta. ¡¿Pero qué rayos me pasó?!, no podía entenderlo, ¿Por qué lo invité a pasar?, se supone que es un molestoso al que debería evitar en lo posible, ¿entonces por qué rayos estaba en mi sala?. Me asomé por la puerta entreabierta para observarlo, estaba mirando los estantes con mis libros, parecía embelezado, llegaba a verse gracioso por que no cerraba la boca, luego sacó un libro y casi cae tres; estuve a punto de reírme. Entonces me puse a analizarlo mejor, lo miré de nuevo, llevaba puesta una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos jeans azules gastados, osea que incluso al vestirse era un desaliñado. Tan torpe, inocente casi al borde de la idiotez, confiado en cuanta persona conoce, es un inepto. Sin embargo, me dí cuenta de que me agradaba.

-Déjate de tonterías Zexion y ponte a preparar el té –me dije mentalmente-

Saqué dos tazas y puse algo de comer en un plato, lo puse todo en una bandeja y al ir a la sala me encontré con que él estaba sentado leyendo el libro que me fue a devolver. Fue algo grato, digo, ver que alguien más disfruta de lo mismo que yo fue una sensación nueva.

-Lamento la demora… -dije poniendo la bandeja en la mesita frente al sillón-

-Ah… no te preocupes… además me entretuve, jeje –le pasé su taza- gracias

-Así que te gustó mi libro –dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón frente a él-

-Sí, me picó la curiosidad un poco y sin darme cuenta me puse a leerlo, por eso me demoré pero ahora mismo le saco el marcador

Tuve la intención de detenerlo pero no lo hice, sentí que debía de dejarlo así, que podría decirle que se lo prestaría una vez lo terminase si él quería; pero no lo hice. No lo hice y sentí molestia por ellos, pero a fin de cuentas era un asunto sin importancia, pensaba esto hasta que lo ví muy concentrado en el marcador que acababa de sacar. Lo miraba algo incómodo y disgustado, luego lo arrugó y lo metió en un bolsillo de su pantalón. Bebió su té aún enojado y cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, se le puso la cara roja y miró al piso, avergonzado.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿qué era ese papel? –le pregunté-

-N-nada, solo una… una nota de… una nota que me dejó mi… tutor

-¿Tú tutor? –no entendí bien- ¿eso te molesta?

-Mmm, sí… un poco… creo, pero…

-No es necesario que me expliques nada si no estás cómodo

Tampoco me interesaba saberlo. No seguimos el tema, luego me explicó sobre la guerra acuática con sus amigos de la que fui víctima, y tras unas innecesarias disculpas, se fue acabando el té.

-Vaya, se ha hecho muy tarde –dijo mirando su reloj- mejor me voy a casa

-Por supuesto –ambos nos levantamos y lo acompañé a la puerta-

-Al menos no estoy tan lejos de casa, jeje… bueno Zexion, gracias por la invitación y disculpa de nuevo las molestias

-Ya te dije que no importa

-Bueno… tal vez te invite yo también algún día, para devolverte el favor

-Créeme, no es necesario –y cerré la puerta-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

El golpe me detuvo el corazón, y luego de reaccionar suspiré de tal forma que sentí un alivio increíble. Al menos no estaba molesto ¿cierto?, por eso me invitó ¿cierto?, osea que no tendré pesadillas ¿cierto?; pudo haberme aplastado la nariz con ese portazo pero no me importó. Se había hecho algo tarde y el sueño empezaba a ganarme terreno, cuando pasé por mi sala y ví la caja que recogí de la librería aún sin abrir, no pude evitar sentir curiosidad, aunque sí era una lata pues era muy grande, quién sabe si no meterían una biblioteca completa allí dentro. Entonces recordé la sala de Zexion; a él de verdad le gustan mucho los libros, le ví sentido a que trabajara en una librería, incluso era acorde a que todo lo que ví de su casa estuviera tan ordenado, francamente me sentí muy a gusto estando allí. No, no alllí, pude darme cuenta de que hay tanta soledad como aquí; fue otra cosa. ¿Tal vez Zexion?, ¿puede ser que estando con él, ese ambiente cambie tanto?, no lo sé, no estoy seguro.

De cualquier forma fui a la cocina por un cuchillo y empecé a cortar la cinta adhesiva de la caja, mientras lo hacía no pude evitar sentirme extraño, si mi tutor me lo enviaba era por que tal vez, había algo desagradable para mí en esa simple caja. Me tomó unos minutos el decidirme en abrirla, en verdad no quería toparme con recuerdos tormentosos o insinuaciones de regresar.

_-No quiero… no quiero tener que regresar… por favor déjame… no quiero… yo no quiero seguir aquí… por favor…_

_-¿Realmente no puedo convencerte de lo contrario Demyx?_

_-Déjame… no podría soportarlo… no podría soportar el seguir viéndote cada día_

_-Entonces no te detendré… pero sigues a mi cargo y veré que estés seguro en donde sea que decidas marcharte… por favor perdóname_

"_No hay nada que perdonar viejo"_; pude haber dicho, pero aún hoy me siento miserable al recordar, no es agradable aún con los buenos momentos detrás de aquel suceso, sin embargo ya todo es diferente. Miré la caja entre mis manos y lo mandé todo al diablo.

-Abre la tonta caja Demyx, no va a morderte –me dije antes de abrirla-

Sorpresa, solo eran libros. _Idiota_. Eran bastantes y algunos tenían un grosor que asustaba, entre medio de ellos había una pequeña nota blanca doblada por la mitad con algo escrito en una letra nada elegante.

"_Puede que te desagrade pero te envío algo de ayuda académica, trata de no presionarte mucho y llama de vez en cuando; sabes usar un teléfono ¿cierto?"_

Eso me sacó una sonrisa, luego empecé a revisar los libros: Álgebra aplicada, teoría musical 1-2-3, Comunicaciones, Ondas de sonido. El simple hecho de pensar en el estudio me deprime, y más con esas cosas de más de mil quinientas páginas cada uno, el hecho de que dos mese me alejaban de la universidad es bueno y malo. Me pasé al menos una hora ordenando todo lo que había en la caja y luego me fui a dormir, más cansado de lo usual, lo que me facilitó un sueño rápido.

La mañana siguiente ya era lunes y para mi desgracia empecé mal, olvidé poner el despertador y cuando abrí los ojos, faltaban quince minutos para entrar a trabajar; esa fue una de las veces en que más he corrido. Como obviamente ese día me iba a ir mal, llegué diez minutos tarde, mi jefe me regañó, mis compañeros de trabajo se burlaron de mí y olvidé la billetera en casa por lo que no pude comprar mi almuerzo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lunes; primer día de mi semana condenada al aburrimiento, había terminado lo que quedaba de mi libro en hora y medio, lo dejé en su lugar correspondiente en el estante de los libros e inmediatamente me quedé sin nada que hacer. La casa estaba limpia, no había platos ni ropa por lavar, todo estaba en su determinado sitio y yo con el resto del día libre. Todo parecía ir tranquilamente aburrido hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¡Hasta que por fin te encuentro, traidor!

La voz que me contestó del otro lado me trajo inmediatamente un mal presentimiento, esa maldita voz femenina que amenazaba con provocarme una jaqueca y que ya de sobre conocía muy bien; por desgracia.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos haces llamándome hasta aquí? –oí un suspiro del otro lado-

-Con un demonio Zexion, estas tan amargado como cuando te ví la última vez, ¿Qué te dije sobre buscarte una novia?

Colgué de un manotazo que casi rompe el auricular del teléfono y sentí como me palpitaba la frente. El dichoso aparato volvió a sonar, estaba seguro de que seguiría haciendo ruido si no contestaba así que traté de controlar mi rabia y masajearme un poco el entrecejo antes de volver a levantar esa cosa.

-¡Bastardo!... ¡¿acaso sabes lo que me costó llamarte y tu me cuelgas así?!

-¿Qué quieres Nelle?

-Solo estoy preocupada de saber algo sobre un amigo, ¿tienes eso algo de malo?

-Estoy como siempre, ¿es eso suficiente para ti?

-¡Ouh vamos Zexion!, casi cuatro meses sin verte y ¿eso es todo?

-De verdad no tengo mucho que decir

-Pues yo sí, así que escucha bien por que haré esto rápido… -la oí toser para aclararse la garganta- no me he ido de aquí pues conseguí un empleo con el director, y gracias a eso conseguí información interesante

-¿Qué tipo de información?

-Del tipo que te provocan urticarias… hace unos minutos recibí la certificación del ingreso de Marluxia a la universidad estatal de Hollow Bastion, junto con Larxene

-¿Marluxia?... ¿es broma?

-¿Crees que te llamé para un mal chiste?... ¡te lo vas a encontrar en dos meses!

-Ese desgraciado… estoy seguro de que esto es a propósito

-Ya lo creo, pero Lexaeus, Vexen y Saix aún dan clases ahí, si tienes cualquier problema vé con ellos, yo ya les informé

-Entiendo… ¿algo más?

-¿Cómo que "algo más"?... ¡acabo de salvarte de una sorpresa mortal!... podrías agradecer un poco ¿no?

-Mmm… gracias por tu ayuda Nelleath

-¡Como vuelvas a llamarme así te parto la cara ¿oíste?!

Esta vez fue ella la que colgó de un manotazo, pero ahora me había dejado con un mal sabor en la boca. ¿Marluxia?, ya tuve suficientes problemas con ese imbécil antes de mudarme como para que ahora se le ocurra venirse a Hollow Bastion sólo a complicarme la existencia. Por todos lo cielos, esto era demasiado malo, así que tomé mi abrigo y me decidí por ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad para despejar mi mente; lo necesitaba.  
Si iba a encontrarme con ese desquiciado, lo más probable era que tendría muchos dolores de cabeza. Cuando salí pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde, estaba nublado y con algo de viento, vivo algo lejos del centro de la ciudad así que la caminata me mantendría ocupado un buen rato.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tuve suerte de que mis amigos de la tienda me invitaran a almorzar, eso me salvó por el resto de la tarde, o en veces cuando alguno de ellos compraba algún dulce en la máquina expendedora de la esquina y yo se lo robaba. Fuera de eso tuve un día tranquilo, auque salí temprano, la hija del jefe tuvo un accidente y tuvo que cerrar de inmediato. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde y yo solo podía pensar en llegar a casa para comer algo decente, y con ese ánimo salí corriendo de la tienda cuando cerraban… y luego choqué de frente con alguien que venía pasando, caí al piso muy fuerte, golpeándome una parte muy sensible, pero eso fue la nada misma comparado con el susto por el que pasé después.

-¡Ze-zexion! -¿acaso no podía chocar con alguien más que no fuera él?- ¡l-lo siento, de verdad lo siento!... no te vi y… este, yo… ¡lo siento mucho, en serio!

Me puse de pie rápido e intenté ayudarlo, pero rechazó mi mano con un golpe que me hizo zumbar el dorso de la mano derecha. Sentí que su enojo me hacía encoger, no quitó ese ceño fruncido mientras se limpiaba el polvo de la ropa ni cuando me miró; deseé con toda mi alma que me tragara la tierra.

-De verdad que no te ví venir –intenté disculparme- salí corriendo y luego… no quise empujarte ni nada, en serio, perdón… lo siento mucho Zexion, yo-…

-Ya cállate

Se me trabó la garganta al escucharlo hablar con esa rabia, pero cuando me vió, por alguna razón se calmó y su enojo fue reemplazado por su usual indiferencia luego de un profundo suspiro.

-Y… ¿qué haces aquí? –le pregunté esperando que no me matara-

-Solo doy una vuelta para no aburrirme –desvió la mirada pero me alivió de cierto modo-

-Bueno, yo acabo de salir del trabajo, iba a casa pero…

Zexion miró tras de mi en la tienda, como comprobando que le decía la verdad y de inmediato pasó a ignorarme; miró su reloj y supe que yo solo lo molestaba en el transcurso de su paseo, solo era un estorbo.

-¡Oh cierto! –entonces lo recordé- revisé los libros que me envió mi tutor pero hay algunos que faltaron, me dio los nombres y me preguntaba si sabes si están en donde trabajas

Saqué la tarjeta con los nombres de los libros faltantes y se la entregué, él la tomó sin decir nada y puso una mano en su mentón, como recordando.

-Me parece que los tenemos todos en la tienda –dijo entregándome la tarjeta-

-¡¿En serio?!

-Si, pero la librería va a estar cerrada toda la semana

-¡¿Qué?!... oh rayos

Eso me desilusionó, creí que podría usarlo como tema de conversación, para que al menos con eso se le quitara un poco su aversión hacia mí por haber chocado con él. Zexion solo estaba indiferente frente a mi y su miraba inquisidora empezaba a asustarme.

-Si te interesa… -dijo de pronto- hay una librería en esta misma calle y otras dos bajando derecho unas tres cuadras

-¿Lo dices en serio?... guau, que bien

-Mmm… -luego se fue para seguir su camino-

-¡He-hey Zexion, espera! –y yo no pude evitar seguirlo- ¿te importa si voy contigo?... tú conoces los lugares y odiaría perderme, solo un momento ¿si?

Él solo se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando, dándome a entender que no le importaba. Obviamente me alegré mucho por eso, luego me puse a conversarle sobre mi extraño día, creí que me haría callar pero escuchó todo en silencio. Al final fuimos a varias librerías sin encontrar todo lo que buscaba y después volvimos a casa juntos.

Al acabar aquel día aprendí algo importante: Zexion puede ser gruñón, tremendamente cascarrabias, amargado y con un muy mal genio, pero eso no significa que sea mala persona; la pasé muy bien estando con él, por mucho miedo que pueda dar.

* * *

¿Y bien?, espero que no haya quedado tan mal como creo  
Cualquie cosa: review  
¡Gracias por leer!


	3. La presentación

Bien gente bonita... he aquí otro cap de esta historia... de verdad me sorprende que tenga aceptación ya que es mi primer trabajo con esta pareja y tambien es la primera vez que uso este método de redacción... solo era un proyecto one-shot pero tuve que continuarlo gracias a ustdes

quiero darles las gracias a **ChicaObsecionadaConVincent, a Fuyuko Miru-Chan, a khIII, a MissBelovedLilith, a NaokoMustang y a Mikael Mudou **por sus maravillosos reviews, los quiero!!

ojala les guste este cap, besos a todos!!!

Kingdom Heats no me pertenece, es de Square-Enix, Disney y Tetsuya Nomura... a mi solo me pertenece esta historia y Nelle Claid

* * *

**Continuidad  
**"Cáp.n°3: La presentación"

Jueves por la mañana y estos días no ha hecho más que llover y llover y seguir lloviendo; sabía que esta semana sin trabajar iba a ser un fiasco, ¡pero no tanto!. Además de que el anciano ni siquiera ha llamado para confirmar cuando piensa llegar, sea lo que sea que esté haciendo debería avisar para al menos saber hasta cuando continuará mi aburrido tiempo libre.

Nelle ha estado llamando cada día desde que me advirtió sobre el imbécil de Marluxia, aunque estas otras veces no ha dicho nada relevante, solo un montón de sandeces que sabe que no me interesan, o tal vez lo hace para molestar pues no tiene otra cosa que hacer… _esa desquiciada_. Por más que lo piense y haga memoria, no logro encontrar el por qué terminé involucrándome con esa demente con serios problemas de humor; siempre he creído que es bipolar, siempre desde el día –desafortunado día- en que la conocí. Yo, con mis borrosos once años, aquella tarde en esa tranquila biblioteca, cuando solo se apareció y me tiró un libro en la cara.

_-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso niña?!... ¡dolió! _–y la muy tonta se echa a reír-

_-Eres lindo, me gustas, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?... soy Nelle, ¿y tú?_

Pude haberme ido, pero fui tan idiota que le seguí la conversación y después fue imposible sacármela de encima. Aún después de estos años sigo sintiendo escalofríos al acordarme de aquel maldito día y la mayor parte del tiempo me pone de mal humor, pero también me ha hecho muchos favores.

Me apoyé junto a la ventana para ver cómo llovía, faltaban cinco minutos para las dos de la tarde y, sinceramente, no esperaba volverme nostálgico en un día así, aunque la época lluviosa en Hollow Bastion era sinónimo de tardes tranquilas. Fui a mi cuarto a buscar el segundo de los tres libros que compre el lunes por la tarde cuando acompañé a aquel idiota.

Ah si, la tarde que pasé con el idiota.

Realmente no esperaba ni quería encontrármelo, todo lo que le pedía mundo era un paseo tranquilo y relajante por la ciudad que me ayudara a distraerme, y lo que recibí fue al tarado ese que me cayó de frente y rumbo al piso. Pudo haber sido peor… ¡en realidad no!, por que después el muy imbécil se puso a tartamudear, sentí unas ganas increíbles de pegarle una bofetada, a ver si así se le arreglaba el cerebro, o al menos para que dejara de soltar tantas disculpas innecesarias que de tan solo recordar hace que me hierva la cabeza. Aunque he de admitir que me resulta gracioso escucharlo hablar semejante cantidad de tonterías, es como si nunca se le terminaran las baterías a su bocota. También me sorprende que yo no haya perdido la paciencia con ese tipo de persona tan irritante, aunque aún me molesta la sola idea de tenerlo en un radio de treinta metros, la verdad no tengo idea de hasta dónde me alcance la paciencia y no tengo intención de probar mi suerte. Viéndolo de ese modo no suena tan malo eso de quedarme encerrado el resto de la semana, tengo suficientes cosas como para no volver a salir al mercado hasta el domingo, el problema sigue estando en ¿qué hacer con ese tiempo?. Dudo que esos libros me duren hasta el viernes y… al diablo, mejor me pongo a leer y me dejo de pensar tonterías.

-¿Es que nunca para de llover? –suspiré-

Cuando me senté en el sofá la lluvia aumentó su fuerza, resonando aún más en mi sala. Ese tipo de sonido no me molesta, incluso es relajante, lo que sí me molestó fue que los tres chiflados empezaron con su griterío.

-¡Les dije que iba a estar lloviendo, con un demonio!

-No te enojes Demyx, como había buen clima en Twilight Town creí que por aquí estaría igual

-Axel, no es problema mío que allá llueva una vez al año, no tenías por qué obligarme a ir por ustedes

-Pero si no nos ayudabas, ¿de qué otra forma esperabas que estas cosas llegaran secas a tu casa?

-¡Eso, eso!... ¡Roxas tiene razón!

-Claro, ¡¿y qué hay de mi?! ¡tengo agua en todas partes!

Y así la discusión continuó, ¿es que tienen que gritarlo todo?, si hubieran cargos penales por contaminación acústica esos tres estarían condenados a cadena perpetua. Vaya, esa idea me pareció agradable, aunque unas cuantas bofetadas para cada uno tampoco suena tan mal, haber si así se callan un rato.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Esperaba poder disfrutar de mi día libre practicando unas canciones durante todo el día, hasta que el par de animales que tengo por amigos me avisaron por teléfono que debía ir a buscarlos a la estación del tren por no se qué asunto de suma importancia que resultó ser un fiasco de paquetes, bolsas y cajas que traían con ellos. Para remate llovió a cantaros ida y vuelta, llegué hecho una sopa y ese par de idiotas solo se reían.

-Así que piensan quedarse ¿no?... ¿para eso trajeron todas esas cosas?

-En parte sí –dijo Roxas- las tres bolsas con comida son nuestras, pero el resto te las manda _"tú-ya-sabes-quien"_

¿El viejo? –se me trabó la garganta-

¿Qué hace mi tutor enviando cosas de esa forma?. Pudo haber llamado para avisar, o simplemente decirme que las recoja, no se por qué pero me molestó, es como si no tuviera confianza a mi juicio.

-Dijo algo de _"asegurarse de mantenerte bien equipado, es el deber de un buen tutor"_ –dijo Axel imitando la voz del viejo- pero era obvio que está preocupado por ti. No has llamado ni una vez desde que te fuiste ¿verdad?, no me extraña que quiera recuperar el contacto… y a todo esto, ¿desde cuando decir su nombre es tabú?, hombre… siento lástima por el pobre X-…

Antes de que Axel terminara de decir su nombre, Roxas le arrojó uno de sus zapatos en la cara y luego fue hasta él para estrangularlo.

-Te tengo dicho que no es un tema conversable, idiota insensible, ¡¿te lo repito por las malas?!

-N-no es necesario… p-pero Roxas… me estas asf-fixiando

-E-ey chicos tranquilos… por mi no hay problema… digo, hablar de él o no, no es que sea tan malo, solo que… pues, ya saben-…

-¡Oh ya cállate y vamos a la cocina! –Axel me arrastró a mi y a Roxas fuera de la sala- ¡estoy muriéndome y tú hablando tonterías!

Supongo que fui algo obvio al tratar de aparentar que no me importaba cuando en realidad me siento mal al tratar el tema, eso Roxas lo sabía y en parte era un alivio contar con un poco de apoyo. Fuimos a la cocina y entre los tres nos pusimos a preparar el almuerzo, algo tarde gracias al dichoso viajecito, pero al menos la comida en grupo me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Mientras comíamos, también conversamos, me enteré que Roxas ganó el torneo de Struggle que se realizó el fin de semana pasado; que luego de eso fueron con la pandilla a celebrarlo a la playa y que en esa misma tarde Axel tuvo que lidiar con un grupo de chicas turistas –todas en bikini- que le preguntaban una y mil cosas con tal de no dejarlo ir. Fue gracioso verle la cara de celos a Roxas al recordarle esto, aunque imagino que debió ser desagradable para él, por lo que me dijeron tanto Axel como Hayner y Pence se partieron de la risa con el berrinche que soltó Roxas después, y aunque Olette fue la única que defendió al enano, apuesto a que ella tampoco contuvo la risa.

Por un momento me pregunté: ¿cómo sería si yo hubiera estado ahí?. Si no me hubiera ido, podría disfrutar de esos momentos junto con mis amigos en vez de vivir en semejante soledad día tras día. Pero no puedo quejarme, yo elegí venirme aquí ¿bien?, además hay que verle el lado bueno a todo; es genial poder hacer lo que me venga en gana, en cierto modo.

-Por cierto Demyx –dijo Axel- ¿aún te escondes del amargado que tienes por vecino?, solo por las dudas, no quiero que me llegue un libro si me asomo por la ventana –yo solo atiné a reírme, en parte era verdad-

-Estamos en tregua pero mejor no tentar la suerte, es un poco temperamental

-_"¿Un poco?"_… ¡por favor!, apenas lo he visto pero estoy seguro de que ganas de matarnos no le faltan

-Axel no exageres –comentó Roxas- aún no lo conoces y además le hemos dado razones para enojarse, en el fondo debe ser buena persona

-Pues muy, muy en el fondo, ¿acaso no le viste la cara de asesino serial?

Yo solo suspiré y dejé que siguieran discutiendo, personalmente no lo conocía lo suficiente como para opinar, en parte por eso omití lo que pasó el lunes por la tarde, no quería darle más tema a estos dos.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

La noche entró en silencio, lo cual me pareció raro con esos tres juntos en el mismo espacio cuadrado, pero decidí ignorar los motivos, lo importante era que yo tenía paz, osea que el resto del mundo podía irse al carajo. Me pareció ideal pasar el resto de la noche sentado en el sofá, bebiendo una taza de té junto con un buen libro… eso hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-Juro que si el Nelle voy a-… -pego el auricular a mi oído- ¿diga?

-¡Hola Zexion, soy yo! –me gritó ella con su voz chillona- ¿cómo estas?

-Mal desde que llamaste

-¡Yo también te quiero! –empezó a reírse- pero no te llamo para eso

-¿Desde cuando llamas para algo que no sea joderme la paciencia?

-Oh por favor Zexion, casi no tienes… déjate de ser tan amargado

-Cuelgo… -iba a hacerlo cuando la escuché gritar-

-¡Ey ey, bien, tú ganas!... iré al grano… tengo una amiga que trabaja en el espectáculo, organiza eventos con celebridades de todo tipo. Me la encontré ayer cuando fui al centro comercial

-¡¿Y por qué demonios me tendría que importar tu vida social?!

-¡Aún no termino idiota!... ejem, me dijo que acababa de firmar un contrato con _"The Sunset Orquest"_, que tendrá su próxima presentación en Hollow Bastion

_Santos marca páginas_. Con un demonio, ¡eso es jugar sucio Nelle!. The Sunset Orquest es mi grupo de música orquestal favorito, en realidad es el único grupo musical que escucho, ¡y esa desquiciada lo sabe!. Ya sabía yo que llamaba para joderme el humor, era algún tipo de trampa.

-Y resulta que me debía algunos favores –continuó ella- y casualmente andaba con dos boletos para la presentación de mañana

-¿Lo cual significa…? –supe que esto iba a terminar mal-

-… que tengo un boleto extra en mi bolsillo, ¡oh pero si no tengo con quién ir!, sería un desperdicio no tomar una oportunidad así… me pregunto si alguien querría ir conmigo

-Estás totalmente loca

-¡Oh vamos Zexion!, sabes lo que quiero oír

-¡Rata manipuladora!... ¡eso es extorsión!

-¿Y cómo crees que conseguí los boletos?... digo, ejem… creo que escuché un zumbido… rayos, mi jefe se acerca, creo que tendré que colgar

Maldita bruja, terminé de convencerme de que su hobby favorito consistía en acabar con todo rastro de mi paciencia. Aunque debo admitir que sabe jugar sus cartas, esa loca es inteligente en cuanto a humillarme se trata.

-Sabías bien que no podría dejar ir una oportunidad así ¿no? –dije-

-Y tú sabes que te conozco mejor que tú mismo –podrías jurar que estaba sonriendo con maldad-

Nelle es malvada, oh si, una criatura malvada y retorcida con el único objetivo de fastidiarme hasta mi muerte. Pero tampoco soy tonto, de vez en cuando los sacrificios son necesarios para conseguir lo que se quiere. Así que apreté bien los dientes.

-¿Me permitirías… acompañarte… a la presentación? –terminaré con úlcera-

-Ejem, ejem… ¿la palabra mágica? -_¡eres una desgraciada!_, debí haberle dicho-

-P-por favor –casi lo escupí-

-¡¿Ves que no era tan difícil?!... ¡ajajajaja! –empezó a reírse malignamente- santo cielo, para ti debió serlo, de seguir así terminarás provocándote una úlcera

-¡La que me la está provocando eres tú!

-Claro, claro… en fin, pasaré por ti a las ocho ¿si?, ya tengo tu dirección así que tu solo asegúrate de estar presentable, ¡adiós Zexito!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! –pero la desgraciada había colgado-

En cuanto colgó azoté la bocina. Esta me la pagaría cara, pero no por ahora, era una suerte que tuviera hierbas calmantes en la cocina. Con suerte y tres litros de esa infusión me bajaban el dolor de cabeza.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Por motivos de fuerza mayor, yo y los chicos dormimos todos en la sala, ni loco iba a dejar a esos dos solos por la noche en la misma habitación. Los reclamos de Axel me importaron un pepino y para estar más tranquilo le puse llave a la puerta de mi cuarto. No quiero ni pensar en las cosas pervertidas que hubieran hecho en mi pobre cama de haberlos dejado allí. Luego de terminar la limpieza y el almuerzo, me ví en la obligación –extorsión de Roxas- de revisar las cosas que mi tutor envió para mí: dos cajas de cartón de mediano tamaño, cuatro bolsas de papel y un sobre. La primera caja traía artículos de baño y cosas para el neceser; la segunda un par nuevo de zapatillas que estaban geniales y Axel casi se las roba. Todas las bolsas traían ropa nueva, y en cuanto all sobre pues…

"_Demyx:_

_Sé que te molestarás por esto, si te enojaste o no, ya me lo dirá Axel. No puedes evitar que me preocupe, es tu culpa ¿sabes?, ¡ni siquiera llamas!. En fin, ojala todo te esté saliendo bien. Por cierto, hay algo especial para ti dentro del sobre, ¡pásenla bien!_

Cuando revisé el contenido del sobre me topé con tres tarjetas hechas de un papel grueso y áspero, eran de color naranjo y lo que tenían escrito me congeló el alma.

-¡Santo cielo! –me sorprendí tanto que tiré las tarjetas y las apunté con un dedo tembloroso- n-no-no… n-no pu-puede… ¿ser?

Axel recogió uno para tratar de entender mi asombro y su reacción fue similar a la mía, en cuanto a Roxas, nos miró con cara de aburrido y recogió las tarjetas para dejarlas sobre la mesa.

-Por eso te dije que revisaras esas cosas

-¡Tú lo sabías! –le apunté con un dedo inquisidor- ¡pudiste haberlo dicho!

-¿Y arruinar la posibilidad de verte con esa cara de infartado?... ¡ni loco!

-Con un demonio Demyx, ¡eres un maldito suertudo! –me dijo Axel- ¿ y cómo rayos le hace el viejo para conseguir estas cosas?... ¿son reales?

-Claro que sí –contestó Roxas- tres boletos en primera fila para The Sunset Orquest… su única presentación en Hollow Bastion

Hubiese saltado de la alegría pero Axel se me adelantó y me arrastró por todo el piso de la sala. Esa era sin duda una grata sorpresa, uno de mis grupos favoritos se presentaba y yo en primera fila. A cualquiera le parecería raro que a Axel le guste el grupo, en realidad odia esa música, pero se a pasado la mitad de su vida babeándose a la chica violinista del grupo. Roxas y yo compartimos algo del gusto musical, todos estábamos felices.

-¡Esperen un segundo! –grité- la presentación es esta noche… ¡y yo no tengo nada decente para ponerme!

Tropecé con la alfombra en un intento desesperado de tomar las llaves, luego entré a mi cuarto volviendo a tropezar y vacié mis cajones lanzando toda mi ropa por los aires. ¡Necesitaba verme humano, por todos los cielos!

-Tranquilízate viejo, aún quedan cinco horas y media para poder arreglarte, tómatelo con calma… eh, ¿Demyx?

-Creo que no te está escuchando Axel

Me pareció oír que los chicos conversaban, ¡¿qué importa?!, sinceramente me estaba volviendo loco, esto era muy importante, al final convertí mi habitación en un campo de batallas solo para terminar usando la ropa nueva que me habían mandado, la cual no estaba nada mal: zapatillas negras, pantalones de jeans, un suéter azul claro sin cuello y una chaqueta del mismo color. Dí gracias por que el viejo no tuviera mal gusto. Roxas era más práctico: las zapatillas de siempre, pantalones y abrigo beige. En cuanto a Axel, el bastardo iba con intenciones de matar; chaqueta de cuero negro, camisa roja desabrochada en el pecho y los pantalones negros con cadenas que he tratado de robarle desde que lo conocí. Era obvio que quería impresionar a alguien, y le funcionaba, por que Roxas no supo cerrar la boca, aunque también fue gracioso; el pobre chico parecía debatirse entre arrojársele encima o estrangularlo.

-De acuerdo –dije- ¿cada quién tiene su entrada? –todos levantamos las tarjetas- perfecto, es hora de irnos

Cuando salimos estaba lloviznando, fue suerte que no hubiera tanto viento. Cerré con llave y antes de pisar la acera un grito me detuvo.

-¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde! –era la voz de una chica-

Eso no tenía nada de llamativo en lo absoluto, pero lo que me desconcertó fue el darme cuenta de dónde provenía esa voz. Me giré a mi izquierda y encontré a la fuente de la voz… saliendo tomada del brazo de Zexion, ella riéndose y él cerrando la puerta sin quejarse. Me volví de piedra cuando me miró.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tenía planes de pasar el día leyendo mientras esperaba a que el reloj marcara las ocho. A eso de las cuatro de la tarde un golpeteo incesante hizo retumbar mi puerta, y al abrirla todo ocurrió sin que me diera cuenta de cómo o cuando.

Primero: casi muero de un infarto… al ver a Nelle allí parada.

-¡Zexiooooooon! –segundo: por poco y me mata al saltarme encima en un mortal abrazo de oso que me tiró al piso de espaldas- ¡te he extrañado tanto!

Y tercero: la asfixia fue casi absoluta cuando me apretó el cuello; y luego dicen que los abrazos son muestras de afecto, ¡patrañas!. Me tomó un rato poder recuperarme ya que esa lunática se negaba a soltarme, luego cuando finalmente vi mi cuerpo libre de su aplastante humanidad, tuve que respirar con calma, aún me dolía el cuello y mis pulmones necesitaban reponerse del aplastamiento anterior.

-Nelle, ¡¿se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?! –ambos nos pusimos de pie-

-No pude evitar las ganas de verte, así que me vine temprano –ella cierra la puerta y cuelga su abrigo en el perchero- al menos podrías ser menos gruñón

-Lo sería si no me hubieras saltado encima

-Bueno, aunque sea dime algo por que me puse bonita especialmente para ti –sonrió-

Alcé una ceja, Nelle empezó a modelar su ropa una y otra vez: usaba unas botas de tela negra que le cubrían hasta las rodillas, junto con una falda roja y un suéter de manga larga ajustado y del mismo color. Asentí con la cabeza de forma aprobatoria y eso pareció satisfacerla. Era tal y como la recuerdo de hace meses atrás.

Nelle es algo bajita, me llega por debajo de la nariz, es delgada sin muchos atributos y traía su cabello castaño suelto. No es tan atractiva físicamente pero lo que llama la atención de ella es esa maldita sonrisa que tanto odio, es demasiado sincera y alegre, las pecas en sus mejillas le quitan años aunque el brillo suspicaz de sus ojos marrones es el que a veces me inquieta. Es difícil saber lo que piensa aún por obvia que parezca ser.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Zexion, de verdad te eché de menos, ¿cómo has estado?

-Aburrido, mi jefe fue a no se donde y ha tenido la tienda cerrada toda la semana… no he tenido mucho por hacer

-O sea que me convertí en tu salvadora ¿no?... ya sabía yo que no podías vivir sin mí Zexito

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?!

-¡Pues estamos a mano, por que me hiciste lo mismo la primera vez que te llamé!

-Mmm… espero que no hayas llegado temprano solo para pelear

-Claro que no… por cierto, el director ha estado preguntando por ti, le gustaría que llamaras, al menos solo para saludar –resoplé con rabia-

-Como si me importara –lo cual era cierto- ya no tengo nada que ver con ese lugar, ¿para qué quiere que mantenga lazos inexistentes?

-Vamos, no seas así, el tipo es buen hombre en el fondo… pero bueno, será mejor que pasemos a lo importante de mi visita

-¿Uh? –un escalofrío me sacudió el cuerpo- ¿de qué hablas?

-¿Crees que te dejaría ir a un evento tan importante vestido como sueles hacerlo?... lo siento Zexion pero desconfío totalmente de tu sentido de la moda

¿Y qué tiene de malo cómo me visto?, pude haber dicho pero no alcancé por que ya se había lanzado hacia mi habitación. Fue inútil detenerla, aunque tampoco traté de hacerlo, tengo malos recuerdos de cuando ocurrió lo mismo en mi graduación de secundaria, esa vez casi me rompe un brazo al tratar de quitarle una de mis camisas. Desarmó mis cajones y asaltó mi armario, toda mi ropa perfectamente doblada fue a hacer un cúmulo arrugado en una esquina y en todo el rato la frente no dejaba de palpitarme. Lo peor es que tardó horas en decidirse; por todos los cielos, ¡es solo ropa!

Unos pantalones de jeans oscuros, una camisa azul opaco casi ceniza y una chaqueta negra que no recordaba que tenía. ¡¿Y para eso desarmó mi casa?!, el colmo fue cuando quiso peinarme, pero eso ya era pasarse de la raya.

-Estamos listos –dijo al fin- oh Zexion, ¡te ves tan guapo! –fingió que se limpiaba una lágrima y la frente me volvió a palpitar- créeme que me sentiré muy celosa si se te acerca alguna chica

-Cierra la boca y vámonos

-Claro, claro… pero no olvides quién tiene los boletos

No pude evitar rodar los ojos, pero tuve que aguantarme las ganas de estrangularla para que dejara de sonreír. Como sea, tomé las llaves y nos fuimos a la salida, Nelle se puso su abrigo –negro y corto- y me tomó del brazo arrastrándome para que cerrara la puerta.

-¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde! –se puso a reír y suspiré resignado-

Cerró con llave y al voltearme hacia la calle me encontré con los tres chiflados. Me pareció extraño; iban de salida igual que nosotros, y ya no parecían mamarrachos, por el contrario, parecían personas. Pero mi extrañeza se convirtió en rabia, ¡ese imbécil otra vez me miraba así!, ¿es que acaso la gente se pone de acuerdo para hacerme perder la paciencia?. Nunca en mi vida había querido tanto poder tener un libro a mano para lanzárselo al idiota ese por poner esa cara; y por alguna razón todos estábamos en silencio.

-¿Zexion? –me llamó Nelle captando mi atención- ¿qué sucede?, ¿Quiénes son ellos? –suspiré y comencé a avanzar con ella aún de mi brazo-

-Solo vecinos, no te preocupes por tonterías

Eso pareció ser suficiente para ella, y también para mí. Me sentí mejor al alejarnos ya que la rabia se disolvió. Ahora lo que importaba era llegar con tiempo a la presentación para evitar cola.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Me paralicé, no se por qué, quise decir algo, ¡aunque sea saludar!, pero nada salió de mi boca a excepción de el rastro de un tartamudeo. Siempre he estado conciente del poder que tiene Zexion en su mirada, pero esta vez fue extrañamente fuerte, en especial por que estaba esa chica ahí. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué sentí decepción?, fue como si… como si… no lo sé, pero verlos juntos… _tan juntos_, me trajo el recuerdo de una desagradable vez anterior –muy anterior- en que sentí lo mismo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –gritó Axel haciendo que yo diera un saltito- ¡el amargado tiene novia! –se sujetó la cabeza como desesperado- ¡el mundo se volvió loco!

-Axel, no exageres –dijo Roxas a su lado- aunque admito que también me sorprendió… no me lo hubiese esperado aunque… no lo sé, me desconcertó

-¡Oh vamos Roxas!, ¡no te lo tomes con tanta calma!, ¡¿qué no la viste bien?!... parecía una niña, digo, se veía muy joven

-Eres el menos indicado para señalar a alguien por que sale con una persona menor –Roxas lo miró un tanto molesto-

A juzgar por la sonrisa de Axel, dudo que haya dicho eso con la intención de burlarse, tal vez solo lo dijo por el simple hecho de decirlo. Yo no presté mucha atención, eso simplemente me impresionó demasiado como para procesar otra cosa, ni siquiera me dí cuenta de cuando Axel y Roxas empezaron a arrastrarme hacia la presentación. Reaccioné poco antes de llegar al lugar, lo que me permitió apreciar la peculiaridad de la situación; el sitio en el que la orquesta tocaría era un café –que según he oído- no admite a cualquiera, el cartel que ponía _"Clear"_ estaba vagamente iluminado y hasta era elegante.

Había una cola que se me hizo corta, no habían más de sesenta personas, poca gente para una ocasión de tal importancia, entonces recordé que Roxas había dicho algo sobre un concierto privado, tal vez por eso no se sabía nada de esto en las calles. Al entrar casi se me cae la quijada al piso, ¡el sitio parecía restaurant cinco estrellas!, tragué saliva y una mesera chequeó nuestros boletos para asignarnos una mesa; yo estaba en el cielo.

-¡Primera fila! –dijo Axel con cara de idiota y sonrisa bobalicona- ahora puedo morir en paz, si es un sueño no me despierten

¿Eso que ví a su alrededor eran brillitos? En fin, una vez sentados me puse a examinar el lugar: era muy amplio, las mesas redondas estaban ubicadas en corridas a partir del escenario y a buena distancia las unas de las otras. El suelo estaba totalmente hecho de cerámica roja, la iluminación era tenue, las mesas y sillas eran de mármol negro, sobre las mesas había unos pequeños floreros de cristal rojo con ramas secas en ellos. En cuanto al escenario, era una plataforma elevada cubierta de alfombra negra, donde estaban todos los instrumentos y micrófonos pertinentes.

Me sentí insignificante ante tanta elegancia, yo simplemente no me llevo con un ambiente así; Roxas no lo tomaba en cuenta, se veía algo aburrido y Axel parecía cómodo, casi acostumbrado. Una mesera se nos acercó para tomar las órdenes: té negro para Roxas, café con crema para Axel y una gaseosa para mí.

Estaba algo nervioso, era inusual para mí estar en un sitio así, Roxas a mi derecha y Axel frente a mí me miraron ya sabiendo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Tranquilo, la idea aquí es relajarse y disfrutar de la noche –me dijo Axel con la mejilla apoyada en su mano derecha-

-Es demasiado estiramiento para mí… como, no sé, de otro nivel distinto al mío, digo…

Ellos me miraron y se rieron, yo también me reí un poco y entonces lo ví justo frente a mí, detrás de Axel y casi en una atmósfera separada de todos nosotros; Zexion.

Podía verlo de perfil mirando directamente al escenario. Bebía tranquilamente una taza de algo humeante, apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, cruzado de piernas y con una tranquilidad increíble en el rostro. Era elegante, se veía sofisticado, totalmente adaptado al ambiente; mi sorpresa se fue al carajo y en su lugar un extraño magnetismo hizo que no pudiera quitarle la vista de encima. Se veía tan… no lo sé. Cuando fui capaz de parpadear me percaté de que la chica de antes estaba sentada junto a él, movía la boca sin detenerse pero a un ritmo calmado, también bebía algo humeante y masticaba un enorme trozo de pastel. Hablaba sin dejar de mirarlo, se reía y hacía gestos con las manos todos dirigidos a Zexion, quien escuchaba en silencio.

Sentí rabia, una pequeña y fugaz rabia, minúscula, insignificante, casi nula, pero allí estaba, ¿el por qué de ese sentimiento?, no tengo la menor idea.

-Ey Demyx, ¿qué pasa? –Axel agitó una mano frente a mi cara- ¿qué tanto estás mirando? –se volteó hacia donde yo miraba y se congeló-

No pude reaccionar para detenerlo ni a él ni a Roxas, al final los tres terminamos mirando la mesa de junto, más específicamente a sus ocupantes. Por desgracia esto apenas pasó desapercibido para Zexion, de igual forma para la chica. La sorpresa le duró un segundo y de inmediato nos miró con rabia; el pecho se me apretujó, busqué por todas partes fuerzas para desviar la mirada, y gracias al cielo lo logré. Apenas. Por que bajaba y subía la vista hacia ellos que igual nos miraban, mis nervios aumentaron y lo peor fue que mis amigos solo atinaron a reírse por la situación; quise matarlos.

Entonces me fijé en la chica, nos miraba con curiosidad, o casi, no había mucha expresión en su rostro, Zexion se masajeaba el entrecejo para no vernos y ella seguía sin quitarnos la vista de encima. Luego se giró hacia Zexion y ambos comenzaron a hablar, ella se veía interesada, él hablaba con rabia en cada poro de su cara, yo sentí unas ganas increíbles de salir corriendo para esconderme debajo de mi cama y no salir en un mes. La luces se apagaron y el escenario recibió al grupo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Fue curiosa la forma en que esos pensamientos llegaron a mi cabeza. Por que pensé en que las entidades encargadas de la suerte y el destino tenían algo en mi contra, no se por qué motivo me odian, de ser correcta mi hipótesis solo me queda averiguar: ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ME ENCUENTRO CON ESTOS TIPOS DE NUEVO?!

¡¿Acaso en mucho pedir una velada agradable sin estos trogloditas?! Tal vez rodearme de gente tan odiosa es parte del plan macabro de algún ser retorcido para matarme de la rabia. Eso o tal vez hice algo realmente malo en una vida pasada, sino ¿cómo se explica tanta mala suerte?

-Tranquilízate Zexion, son solo tus vecinos ¿no?

-Ese trío de idiotas va a acabar con mi paciencia

-Guau, me parece que hay toda una historia detrás de esa frase

-¡No empieces ¿quieres?!... necesito una aspirina

-Por favor Zexion, solo tiene importancia si tú se la das… se supone que vinimos aquí a pasarla bien; ignóralos y diviértete.

Honestamente fue desagradable que Nelle tuviera la razón, pero era mejor no darle importancia al asunto.

Poco después vi entrar a la orquesta, un grupo conformado por cinco chicos de mi edad y una sola mujer, Magda, una auténtica prodigio y la razón principal de mi preferencia por la música. Aunque no es solo su música sino ella también: de largo cabello rubio, ojos pardos, piel bronceada y siempre vestida de blanco. Su repertorio consistió en diez temas propios y unas cuantas adaptaciones –entre mis favoritas "_Grandpa´s violin_"- Winter de Vivaldi, y versiones arregladas y más rockeras de "_Canon in d major_", "_Air de Bach_", el "_Bolero de Ravel_", la V y VI de Beethoven y una demostración increíble de "_Devil´s Trill_".

No pude menos que deleitarme, las rabias causadas por Nelle valieron la pena y todo mi mal humor se desvaneció por un buen rato, incluso llegué a creer considerar que el amigo pelirrojo del idiota se pusiera a silbarle a Magda como si estuviera en un estadio de blitzball. Al terminar la presentación pocas personas se fueron, pero ya era suficiente acción por una noche para mí.

-Se hizo tarde ¿no? –dijo Nelle- gracias por acompañarme Zexion

-No fue tan malo

-Eso es un extraño "de nada", pero lo aceptaré. Yo me voy con mi amiga la que me dio las entradas, ¡oh, allí está! –levantó la mano para saludar a alguien al otro lado del salón- me gustaría visitarte más seguido pero vivo algo ocupada

-Créeme, realmente no es un problema para mi

Se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla y salió arrancando antes de que yo le gritara por que ¡sabe que odio que haga eso!, pero por esta le debía una grande y no tenía moral para reclamarle sus caprichos. Me volteé para salir y me detuve, los tres idiotas también iban saliendo y por alguna razón no dejaron de verme como si fuera algún fenómeno de circo o algo parecido. En seguida regresó la rabia por la cara de tontos con que me miraron. Como no podía arrojarles la mesa, tuve que irme antes de matarlos, pero en cuanto pise la calle ocurrió algo que no me esperaba.

-¡Ey ey, espera un segundo! –de repente el idiota del pelo rojo me rodeó con un brazo por los hombros y sonrió confiado- ¿vas a tu casa con tanta prisa?

-¿Qué rayos quieres?

-Vamos no seas tan frío… te llamas Zexion ¿cierto?, yo soy Axel, un gusto amigo

-No soy tu amigo… y hazme el favor de quitarme las manos de encima

-¡Axel! –tras él aparece el rubio bajito- ¡¿qué crees que haces idiota?!

El pequeño rubio llegó para regañar al pelirrojo y pedirme disculpas pero ¿no faltaba alguien?... Ah si, me volteé un poco hacia la derecha y allí estaba, agachó la cabeza en cuanto nos miramos, tenía el entrecejo un tanto arrugado, ¿estaba molesto? Se supone que así debo estar yo. Los ignoré y seguí mi camino pero el pelirrojo volvió a interceptarme como hace rato.

-Hacemos el mismo camino así que vayamos juntos, ¿qué dices Zexion?

-No gracias… y ya suéltame

Pero me fue imposible quitármelo de encima, tuve que soportarlo todo el trayecto a casa mientras no paraba de hablar maravillas de Magda, de lo hermosa que era, de su figura, de sus talentosas manos, de su sonrisa y otro millón de estupideces más. Y a eso se le sumaban los regaños del rubio bajito y sus disculpas, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue que el otro no dijo nada. Cuando lo miré se veía incómodo y algo decaído.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué no te esta acompañando tu novia? –dijo de repente el pelirrojo-

-¿Novia?

-Claro, la chica que estaba contigo… era linda

-Ella no es mi novia

-¿Es solo tu amiga?, pero si era tan cariñosa… oh, ya llegamos

Finalmente me soltó y se alejó rápidamente como si supiera que quería golpearlo, luego él y su compañero bajito entraron a la casa del otro, que por alguna razón seguía ahí parado. Al mirarlo lo noté distinto, estaba ligeramente sorprendido e incluso pude notar un deje de alivio en su expresión; me miró y me pareció que se le puso la cara algo roja, entonces su sonrisa salió a relucir.

-Lamento que Axel te molestara tanto

-Ya no importa… buenas noches –me dí la vuelta y alcancé a ver que sacudía la mano-

_-Así que no es su novia…_

-¿Dijiste algo? –creo que lo oí balbucear algo-

-¿Eh?... n-no, nada, ¡en serio!... s-so-solo, que duermas bien, jeje…

Me encogí de hombros y entré a casa.

* * *

ok, hasta aquí... si esperaban algo mejor, lo siento, pero tengo seco el cerebro

-Todos lo temas nombrados por Zexion existen, y debo agregar que son de mis favoritos

Cualquier cosa: reviews

garcias por leer!!


	4. Mala suerte

Ok, se que más de alguno me querrá linchar (en realidad todos) por la ENORME demora de este cap... pero juro que no fue mi culpa!!!... mi cabeza no quería cooperar!!!... en verdad lamento la demora, espero que sigan teniendome paciencia

quiero darle las gracias a **Yoko-elfen, khIII y kuro-no-neko-yoru-no-tenshi** por sus reviews del cap pasado

Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts ocupados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de square-enix y tetsuya nomura, solo escrito por entretencion y sin fines de lucro, yo solo soy dueña de esta historia en si y de Nelle Claid

* * *

**Continuidad  
**"Cáp.n°4: Mala Suerte"

"_Cálmate, cálmate"… _¡por supuesto!, no es algo de lo que deba preocuparme tanto, solo debo concentrar mis prioridades, mantenerme tranquilo y…

-¡AAAHHH!... ¡no puedo, no puedo, es imposible!... ¡el stress va a matarme!

-¡Vamos hombre, cálmate!, no es para tanto

-¿Cómo es posible que te estreses si ni siquiera a empezado?

-¡Ustedes dos cállense!, ni siquiera imaginan cómo me siento

Por lo tranquilo de sus risas era obvio que no, el nerviosismo me tenia dando vueltas en círculo por toda la sala pero siendo sincero no hallaba otra forma de expresarme.

Domingo, el día final de mi libertad, por que el lunes que se avecinaba era el comienzo de mi vida como universitario, obviamente era un día importante, la ceremonia de bienvenida seria a primera hora de la mañana y los nervios estaban matándome. Para Axel no era la gran cosa ya que este es su segundo año de universitario y Roxas aún no tiene que preocuparse ya que aún esta en el instituto. _Par de desgraciados insensibles…_

-Demyx cálmate, en serio no es la gran cosa, solo tienes que tratar de no cagarla diciendo estupideces a medias como sueles hacerlo –dijo Axel relajado-

-Gracias Axel, eres un gran apoyo ¡imbécil!

-Ya cálmense los dos… aunque concuerdo en que no debe ser tanto, solo mentalízate y tómatelo con calma Demyx, preocúpate en relajarte, eso es todo

La sensatez y simpleza de Roxas me tranquilizaron, viéndolo de esa forma no era tan malo, y aún no entiendo cómo hace para aguantar a Axel tanto tiempo, o como rayos fue a fijarse en ese idiota; su madurez a su edad me sorprende.

Tuvieron que irse más temprano de lo usual para prepararse, ellos también empezaban con los deberes académicos. Como Roxas dijo, me calmé y preparé todo para el gran día, aunque lo difícil fue tratar de dormir.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Me levanté temprano, desayuné, limpie la cocina, ordené mi habitación y me prepare para salir. La ceremonia de bienvenida en la universidad empezaba a las 09:30 am y lo mejor era llegar con tiempo. Pero como tenía previsto, el teléfono sonó antes de que alcanzara a tocar la puerta.

-¿Diga?

-¡Zexion!, ¿ya estas listo para irte?, ¡más te vale escoger la ropa que te escogí!

-Nelle, ¿no tienes nada más que hacer que llamar solo para eso?

-¿Te crees que soy tan ociosa?, sabes que me preocupas, ¿seguro que estarás bien?

-Puedo cuidarme solo Nelle

-Estamos hablando de Marluxia, a ciencia cierta no puede saberse lo que piensa y tu y yo estamos al tanto de que le falta más de un tornillo

-Que intente lo que quiera, puedo manejarlo… lo he hecho antes ¿no?

-Entiendo… cuídate y suerte, ¡no olvides lo de la ropa!

Al colgar solté un suspiro y revisé mi ropa: camisa azul, pantalones negros, chaqueta gris. Tuve que ponerme lo que escogió ya que esa loca tiene una especie de poder sobrenatural cuando se trata de saber si miento o no.

Puse algunas cosas en un bolso y salí. Estaba nublado pero no había indicios de lluvia. El camino hasta la universidad a pie son cuarenta minutos y tomando el tranvía son quince, llegar no me tomó tanto tiempo como calculé a pesar de que a esas horas hay mucha gente.

El edificio es simplemente enorme. Me detuve antes de cruzar la reja delimitante, tenía todo bajo control; la gente iba entrando lentamente y yo me sentía muy tranquilo. La puerta de entrada era de cristal grueso y el piso en su mayoría era cerámica blanca y color beige. En el auditorio había mucha gente, el murmullo de sus voces obligaba a elevar el tono de la voz al hablar. Había un gran escenario en el frente y el resto del lugar estaba abarrotado de sillas plegables. Tomé asiento y a los cinco minutos se apagaron las luces dando inicio a la ceremonia de bienvenida.

Luego de al menos una hora de charlas y exposiciones del establecimiento, tuve vía libre de inspeccionar el sitio a modo de reconocimiento. No se por cuanto tiempo estuve revisando salas, vagando por pasillos con mucha gente, preguntando facultades, todo con el fin de memorizar pronto el lugar y así evitar futuras confusiones. Pasé un buen y agradable rato en la facultad de antropología, había una biblioteca muy amplia y repleta hasta el tope, una sala común, una pequeña cafetería y salones muy amplios, un salón para computadores y un jardín en la parte trasera.

Las clases comenzaban al día siguiente por lo que me fui a casa, pero no alcancé ni a divisar la puerta principal de la universidad cuando alguien me sujetó del cuello de la chaqueta y me lanzó medio arrastrando contra una pared. Me giré de inmediato buscando al culpable… y vaya que me molestó encontrarlo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, el fabuloso _"yo todo lo sé"_, más amargado y solo que nunca… Zexion

No fue difícil reconocer ese horrible tono rosa en su cabeza. Al escucharlo hablar me dieron náuseas, más aún con la sonrisa prepotente de imbécil que le es tan característica. _Con un demonio…_

-Marluxia… -el muy bastardo acentuó su sonrisa al escuchar su horroroso nombre- y yo creí que este iba a ser un lindo día

-Vaya, me sorprende que haya dicho una frase con más de cuatro palabras

La voz que dijo eso fue femenina. La víbora apareció tras el bastardo igual de sonriente y repulsiva. Como dije, creí que iba a ser un lindo día, la verdad no me esperaba tener tan mala suerte como para encontrarme a estos esperpentos y enfermarme del estómago.

-Y a mi me sorprende que sigas pegada a este, Larxene, creí que usarías tu única neurona y te conseguirías una vida propia .la bruja me gruñó y ambos me miraron con odio, muy predecible de ellos, debo decir- ¿qué rayos hacen aquí?

-¿Tú que crees nerd de cuarta?, dime ¿a que se viene a una universidad?

-No esperaba que la materia descompuesta que tienes por cerebro te sirviera para estudiar Marluxia –sonreí a medias; punto mío-

Aunque claro mi comentario –por cierto que fuera- no le agradó a ninguno de los dos. Marluxia me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me pegó a la pared de un empujón bastante bruto. Sin soltarme acercó su asqueroso rostro al mío, nada feliz debo agregar, pude oler su desodorante barato y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no vomitar ahí mismo.

-No te pases de listo cabrón, ahora que te tengo donde quería te haré pagar todas las que me debes… y vaya que son bastantes

-Y ahora la zorra de Nelle no esta aquí para defenderte –agregó Larxene- así que mejor vete escogiendo un epitafio

Marluxia se rió por lo bajo y pegó aún más su cuerpo al mío. Me sentí asqueroso. Pero lo que más me molestaba era esa miradita suya que no me gustaba en lo más mínimo. Pensé bien mis opciones, tenía vía libre para quitármelo de una patada, con la fuerza suficiente podría tumbarlo un segundo y salir corriendo, pero era factible perder el equilibrio y que Larxene se me echara encima. O bien podría golpearlo, deformarle su ya espantoso rostro y perder el tiempo en una pelea. Fuera cual fuera mi elección, tenía que actuar rápido, tuve un mal presentimiento de que si no hacía algo pronto las cosas iban a ponerse feas.

-¡Por favor Marluxia ahora no! –gritó Larxene de repente- sácate eso de la cabeza ahora mismo, no voy a esperar a que te lo tires solo por que andas necesitado… mejor vamos a lo simple ¿quieres?

Me horroricé. Marluxia suspiró y me arrojó hacia Larxene, ella me sujetó de los brazos mientras el bastardo se tronaba los nudillos.

-Entonces que sea lo simple

-¡Ahí estas! –gritó alguien-

A partir de este punto entré a la zona de lo impredecible. Una mano extraña me sujetó la muñeca derecha y me jaló con fuerza, liberándome del agarre de la víbora. Busqué al responsable del desconcierto que nos invadió a todos y me encontré con aquella fuente de incertidumbre también llamado _"vecino"_.

-¡¿Dónde te habías metido Zexion?!, te busque por todas partes… sabes que Luxord no nos esperará todo el día con el almuerzo, ¡ya vámonos!

Sin haberme soltado de la muñeca, fui arrastrado hacia la salida en una carrera breve y desenfrenada. Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza detenerlo, solo corrí sujetado por él, aun victima de mi sorpresa. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ahí?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué él?

Nos detuvimos una cuadra lejos del campus de la universidad, respirando con dificultad y apoyándonos en las rodillas. La presión de su mano en mi muñeca no cedía y él parecía haber olvidado que me tenía sujeto. Estaba tan o más cansado que yo pero eso no evitó que al girarse hacia mi me sonriera con una alegría totalmente impropia para la situación.

Y aún sabiendo eso me resultó difícil quitarle los ojos de encima.

¿Por qué sonreía?, ¿Acaso tenía alguna remota y minúscula idea de lo que estaba sucediendo allí?... probablemente no.

-¿Estas bien? –me preguntó aún con falta de aire-

-S-sí… estoy bien –miré su mano que aún me sujetaba y al darse cuenta me soltó nervioso, incluso pareció ponerse más rojo de lo que ya estaba por la carrera-

-Lo siento… -rió brevemente y respiró agitado-

No se si su disculpa fue por lo que hizo al sacarme de las garras de esos dos o por que ni siquiera supo lo que hizo. Me apoyé de espalda contra una rejilla que estaba tras mío y traté de recuperar el aliento sin dejar de mirarlo. Si hay algo que de verdad no me agrada de esta persona es la intriga que provoca en mi.

Todo lo que hace y la forma en que actúa están fuera de mi entendimiento, al menos en lo que considero racionalmente normal. Me molesta que cree en mi tanta duda; y hablando de dudas, precisamente tenía una importante.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Eh?... ah, p-por que… yo… es que… c-cuando te ví con esas personas creí que estabas en problemas y… lo siento, ¿hice algo malo?, me equivoqué ¿cierto?

-No, esta bien… esta bien, solo me sorprendiste

-Sacarte de ahí fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, por eso… lo siento

Mi gratitud se fue al carajo de inmediato, ¡¿Por qué tiene que disculparse tanto?!, luego agachó la vista con esa expresión de mártir sufridor que me provocan ganas de pegarle una patada, a ver si así deja esa condenada actitud. Pero como me había sacado de un embrollo, opté por la opción más fácil.

-Me voy a casa –me enderecé, arregle mi chaqueta y emprendí la marcha-

-¡O-oye espera! –me volteo- l-la… la invitación a almorzar no es del todo mentira, ¿no me acompañas?

-Mmm… no, no te molestes, tengo cosas que hacer

-Claro… supongo que será en otra ocasión, creo

Suspiré, hubo algo en la expresión medio desilusionada de su rostro que me hizo sentir incómodo en cierto grado, y como ya no tenía nada que decirle dí media vuelta y me fui. Al llegar a casa sentí un cansancio terrible y mi conversación con Marluxia y Larxene me dejo un espantoso y nauseabundo sabor en la boca. Entonces sonó el teléfono.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tengo que admitirlo aunque no entiendo bien el por qué pero… me puse triste. Verlo irse así como si fuera un completo extraño. Sé que no somos los mejores amigos ni nada parecido pero… en el fondo esperaba que me acompañara, como la vez pasada. Sentí un extraño cosquilleo en el pecho y deseé poder tumbarme en alguna parte y no volver a levantarme, pero como mi estomago comenzó a quejarse tuve que olvidarme de todo e ir al restaurant de Luxord antes de que decidiera mandar al diablo la invitación a comer de ayer.

Ahora que lo pienso, supe desde esta mañana que este no iba a ser un buen día. Para empezar ignoré el despertador y me levanté muy tarde, corrí todo lo que pude como un maniaco por las calles, al menos alcancé a tomar el tranvía, cuando logré llegar a la entrada del auditorio casi me dejan afuera y cuando creo que ya pasó lo malo ¡voy y me pierdo en los pasillos!. De alguna forma termine en medio de un jardín y al tratar de encontrar una salida vi a Zexion en una no muy amistosa conversación con dos extraños.

Obviamente no era asunto mío, pero no pude evitar quedarme a observar, supe que estaba en problemas, cosa que me pareció rara ya que él no se ve del tipo de personas que perjudicaría a alguien. Algo en el tipo de cabello rosa no me gustó; no se por qué pero cuando se le acercó tanto a Zexion yo… pues, fue la primera vez que quise matar a un extraño. Cuando esa chica lo sujetó decidí que fue demasiado y aunque esperaba un mejor agradecimiento de su parte, me alegro de que nada malo haya pasado.

-¡Vamos Demyx! ¿Por qué la cara larga?... apenas has tocado tu comida

La voz de Luxord me sacó de mis pensamientos y tuve que comer apresurado para que entendiera que me encontraba bien, aunque atragantarme no fue la mejor manera. Luego me fui a casa, a mitad de camino el viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza y supe que habría lluvia. De nuevo. Probablemente en la noche. De nuevo.

Si hay algo que detesto es que llueva de noche, en especial si estoy durmiendo o tratando de dormir; es cuando más me duele la soledad de mi cuarto; el sonido del agua cayendo haciendo un eco eterno que se expande una y otra vez por cada centímetro de espacio vacío, aún si yo estoy ahí es casi lo mismo, no hay gran diferencia. Son las veces en que más anhelo aunque sea un poco de compañía, alguien de quien sentir un poco de calor. Tal vez le haga caso a Axel y me busque una novia.

-¡¿P-pero que rayos estoy pensando?! –me asusté de mi mismo- ¡¿Cómo es que le doy la razón a ese descerebrado?!... necesito un café… urgentemente

Puse a hervir el agua y me apoyé contra la mesa de la cocina a esperar, en un minuto de ocio miré por la ventanilla hacia la casa de Zexion, me pregunté qué estaría haciendo. Afuera el viento ya empezaba a hacer sonar las tejas. Preparé mi café y me fui a sentar a la sala, iba a poner música cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¿Demyx?, ¡que hubo viejo!, ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-Ah, eres tú Axel, pues todo bien, casi llego tarde pero nada serio

-Si claro, apuesto a que también te perdiste en los pasillos ¿no?, no tienes remedio torpe

-¡C-cierra la boca idiota!... ¿y para que rayos estas llamando?

-¡Pues para saludar, estúpido!, y no soy el único… haber chicos, saluden

-¡HOLAAA! –me gritaron un grupo de voces-

No sabría como explicar toda la alegría que sentí al oír a mis amigos amontonados en la bocina que peleaban por ver quien hablaba conmigo primero, mientras que Axel luchaba por que no le rompieran el celular con la pelea, apuesto a que Roxas miraba aquello desde lejos y se reía.

-¡Demyx amigo, ¿Qué me cuentas?!

-¡Que hubo Hayner!, cuanto tiempo, ¿Qué tal las cosas por allá?

-Todo controlado como siempre, lo malo son las clases, ya sabes

-¡Pero si recién empezaron hoy! –alguien le gritó desde atrás-

-¡Tu calla Pence! –le contestó Hayner-

No hice más que reírme en toda la conversación, la que por cierto fue muy larga. Hayner me comentó algo de su tercer lugar en el ultimo torneo de Struggle, perdió todo su dinero hace dos días apostando con Roxas y sus peleas con Seifer habían aumentado; lo mismo de siempre. Pence fue elegido presidente de su clase, rompió su vieja cámara fotográfica al dejarla caer desde la torre del reloj y se indigestó por comer muchos helados de sal marina. Olette parecía mas entusiasta; logró –sin muchos esfuerzos- hacer que todos los chicos terminaran sus deberes pendientes antes de comenzar clases, sus padres le compraron una bicicleta nueva y encontró su viejo reproductor de cd´s; lo más chistoso fue su tartamudeo cuando le pregunté sobre su relación con Seifer, pero me imaginaba algo así.

Me sentí bien al comprobar que todos estaban perfectamente, un poco amargo en cierto grado por no poder vivir eso con ellos, pero más que nada, estaba aliviado. Era bueno saber que casi nada había cambiado.

-Demyx ¿Cuándo piensas venir a visitarnos? –me preguntó Roxas-

-Pero si mis clases acaban de empezar, ni siquiera tendré tiempo para pensar en eso

-Pero están las vacaciones de invierno ¿no? –dijo Olette- al menos para ese entonces haznos un espacio en tu agenda

-Siquiera un fin de semana –le siguió Hayner-

-Aunque sea ven una tarde ¿si? –dijo Pence-

-Vamos, no hablen como si los estuviera dejando de lado –les dije tratando de alegrar el tono de mi voz, lo que me costó un poco- yo también los extraño y les juro que mataría por estar con ustedes, pero ahora tengo responsabilidades más pesadas

Era cierto pero lo usé como excusa. La verdad es que no se si soy capaz de volver, no creo poder soportarlo sin echarme a llorar. _No ahora, no ahora… _me repetí, no mientras no me sienta preparado. Pero por otro lado, tenía unas ganas enormes de ver a mis amigos, de estar con ellos, abrazarlos y reírme con ellos.

-Supongo que al menos podemos pedirte una telefoneada de vez en cuando ¿no? –dijo Hayner en un tono un tanto triste, y luego pensé: ¡al diablo!-

-¿Sabes qué?, ¿les parece si me voy todas las vacaciones de invierno para allá?

-¡¿En serio?! –me pareció que todos dijeron eso al mismo tiempo-

-¡Claro!, es más, prometo que iré… pero faltan más de cuatro meses para eso

-Eso me parece estupendo –de repente oí la voz de Axel- ¡pero ya devuélvanme el celular que le van a acabar el dinero y acababa de cargarlo!

Creo que no le hicieron mucho caso, varios gritos de alegría me sonaron a una especie de mini celebración. Tal vez me precipité un poco al prometerles eso, pero tal vez cuatro meses sean suficientes para reunir coraje y hacerle frente al retorno a casa. Oí a Axel gritar varias veces tratando de recuperar su celular; cuando logró recuperarlo soltó varias amenazas de muerte contra los chicos y luego me habló.

-Y bueno, Demyx… mas te vale cumplir esa promesa, de cualquier forma iré a verte uno de estos días… ¡ah!, otra cosa, el viejo quería hablar contigo

-¿Eh?... p-pero…

-Calma, calma… tuvo una junta en el trabajo y va a estar ocupado varios días, pero me pidió que te dijera que te llamará en cuanto pueda

-Ya veo… -suspiré- ustedes cuídense ¿bien?

-Claro, no te preocupes, lo mismo para ti, ¡bye bye!

Colgué sintiendo un alivio inmenso y una alegría del mismo tamaño, ya quería ir a verlos s todos y me pareció que estos serían los cuatro meses más largos de mi vida, aún con sus altos y bajos, el hecho de volver a casa me sentaría bien. Entonces me dí cuenta de que mi café se enfrió.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Este fue un mal día sin duda alguna, lo malo es que no terminó tan rápido como me hubiese gustado.

En cuanto llegué a casa sonó el teléfono, no sé como rayos le hizo Nelle pero supo que algo había pasado, intenté persuadirla de que no hubo problemas pero me descubrió de inmediato. La mayor parte de la conversación fueron gritos, gracias a eso los oídos me zumbaron un buen rato después de colgar. Personalmente creo que exageró, siempre he podido cuidarme de ese imbécil con afición al rosa y aunque esta vez hubo una pequeña excepción –dígase vecino- nada malo ocurrió, por eso no le ví razón a la histeria de esa pequeña demente.

_-¡¿Cómo rayos te ocurre eso el primer día?!... ¡te dije que tuvieras cuidado, maldita sea!_

_-¡No me grites Nelle!... y ya te dije que no pasó nada malo, ¿Por qué sigues armando tanto escándalo?_

_-Tú y yo sabemos que al desgraciado ese le faltan todos los tornillos, al menos pudiste consultar el listado de alumnos por clase_

_-¿Y eso puede hacerse?_

_-Eh, creo que no… ¡pero ese no es el punto!_

_-Nelle, entiende que este fue solo un momento de mala suerte, voy a estar bien_

Lo fastidioso fue estar quince minutos convenciéndola de lo mismo. Cuando finalmente se cansó de gritar y colgó, me eché en mi cama con un cansancio enorme, en verdad hoy fue un mal día, para rematarla me vino un dolor de cabeza horrible y se puso a llover. Creo que empecé a dormitar y antes de caer rendido decidí cenar. Para colmo mi refrigerador estaba casi vacío, por lo que tuve que hacer una corta escala al supermercado de la esquina. El dolor de cabeza no quería irse así que me tomé un par de aspirinas y me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando salí rumbo a la universidad, ya no llovía pero había neblina espesa y los enormes charcos en la calle evidenciaban la tormenta de anoche. Ya a esta corta fecha del año y no hace mucho que salimos del verano pero ya empieza a hacer frío. Hollow Bastion siempre ha sido un sitio propenso a las lluvias y de bajas temperaturas, aunque a veces cuando hay calor también se va un poco a los extremos. Son detalles sin mucha importancia pero que –me parecen- le dan un cierto nivel de agrado al hecho de vivir aquí.

Cerré con llave y al andar tres pasos escuché otra puerta cerrarse. Mi vecino apareció envuelto en un chaquetón marrón muy ancho y con una bufanda negra al cuello. Cuando nos miramos me sonrió de forma tranquila pero noté un deje de cansancio en su rostro; yo por reflejo desvié la mirada.

-Buenos días –me dijo sin quitar su sonrisa-

-Buenos días –respondí sin mirar-

-Hace frío ¿no?

-Mmm…

-Vas a clases ¿cierto? ¿Te parece si vamos juntos?

-Mmm… -me encogí de hombros y continué caminando-

Por extraño que parezca, caminamos en silencio. Al principio no me dí cuenta pero poco antes de subirnos al tranvía noté que no estaba enredándose la lengua tratando de explicarme algo sin importancia. Lo mirada de reojo por un segundo, luego miraba al frente y lo volvía a mirar; era muy extraño pero opté por no preguntar, si algo le pasaba simplemente no era mi asunto, aunque no dejaba de provocarme una ligera molestia.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la universidad tampoco habló, pero ahora tuve otra cosa mucho más urgente de la cual preocuparme.

-Vaya, pero que rápido se arruina una linda mañana

Marluxia estaba de espalda contra la reja, como si el desgraciado hubiera estado esperándome. Noté que estaba solo, tal vez la bruja de Larxene aún no llegaba o una demoledora le pasó encima; la segunda opción me gustó mucho. El bastardo estaba sonriendo y debo adelantar que me dio muy mala espina; se puso derecho y se acercó a nosotros, tuve la iniciativa de salir de ahí inmediatamente, pero antes de siquiera voltearme la bruja teñida ya estaba bloqueándome la salida.

-Pero miren lo que me encuentro tan temprano –exclamó ella con fingida sorpresa- "don sabelotodo" y su cara de amargado profesional, ¿a que debemos la sorpresa?

-A un lado, no quiero llegar tarde a clases –les ordené y ambos se sonrieron-

-Vamos, no seas grosero Zexion, ¿Acaso no nos presentas a tu acompañante?

-¿Yo? –el muy tonto solo se apunto con el dedo por la confusión-

Algo me dijo que esos dos no se traían nada bueno entre manos si pensaban involucrar a mi vecino en nuestros conflictos. Y para colmo el chico es in ignorante, su ingenuidad podría meterlo en problemas si Marluxia o Larxene decidían meterse con él. Jamás he tenido que involucrar a terceros en mis asuntos y ciertamente esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

-No es alguien importante –les dije- solo un conocido que también estudia aquí, solo me lo encontré en la calle, nada más

-Ah ¿en serio?, pues esa carita que puso me hace dudar un poco

Lo que dijo Marluxia llamó mi atención, cuando me volteé a ver al chico tenía la mirada pegada al piso y vi la incomodidad que debía estar abrumándolo por dentro.

¿Acaso lo que dije estuvo mal?, tal vez fui un poco frío, pero es la única forma en que el bastardo y la bruja no se fijen en él y lo usen solo para arruinarme la vida.

-Vamos, apuesto a que es otra más de tus marionetas –me hubiera encantado tener algo a la mano para que la bruja se atragantara- no me sorprendería que fuera hijo del rector o tuviera algún cargo alto… no me extrañaría de ti Zexion

-Y además tuviste buen ojo –no se cuando ni como pero de repente Marluxia estaba frente al chico y demasiado cerca- tiene una cara muy linda… oh, pero si me dieron ganas de conocerlo… dime chico ¿Cómo te llamas?, y aún más importante ¿Por qué alguien tan guapo como tú anda con un bueno para nada como Zexion?

De acuerdo, eso me molestó. Aunque de inmediato hice a un lado mi enojo y supe que tenía que sacar al chico de ahí cuanto antes. Marluxia ya le había echado el ojo encima, eso significaba que las haría de hostigador si llegaba a pensar en que me afectaría en algo si usaba al chico.

-Marluxia ya bast-…

-Soy su amigo

Cuando intenté hacer algo, eso que dijo me congeló. Y no solo a mí. Me demoré un poco en entender. Estuve seguro de no oír mal, no había razón para no escuchar con claridad pero aún así… aún así…

-¿Qué dijiste? –fue todo lo que salió de mi boca-

Sobra decir que tanto yo como Marluxia y Larxene nos quedamos atónitos producto de la más pura y simple sorpresa.

-Zexion y yo somos amigos, tal vez ustedes se conozcan de antes pero ahora vamos a llegar tarde a clases si no nos apuramos, así que con permiso…

De inmediato me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta algún pasillo dentro del edificio donde ya no podía ver a los dos fastidiosos de la entrada. En un principio no supe que decir. ¿Amigos?, ¿realmente había dicho eso? Tuve la intensión de exigir una explicación, pero cuando me fijé en él me di cuenta de que tenía la cara completamente roja, miraba al piso y le temblaban las manos.

Ah genial, lo que faltaba… ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y ahora estaba avergonzado. No supe si reírme o ignorarlo, pero juro que no pude evitar sonreír.

-De verdad que eres inocente –rayos, eso se me escapó y cuando él me miró la preocupación se fue de su rostro y me sonrió. Ahora era yo el nervioso-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-Oye ¿oíste eso?, por que creo que escuché mal

-Dijo _"amigo"_… ¿cierto?

-Si, eso dijo

Marluxia y Larxene se miraron antes de estallar en carcajadas. Fue una risa potente y bastante ruidosa, luego del primer minuto tuvieron que apoyarse uno en el otro para poder seguir en pie. La gente de alrededor que iba pasando solo les dedicaba una mirada fugaz, ver chicos así de drogados –o borrachos- a tan tempranas horas no podía ser una buena señal para el futuro de la sociedad.

Una vez que el dolor en sus estómagos comenzó a disiparse y la risa perdió fuerza, ambos recuperaron la compostura y se dirigieron al interior del edificio.

-Hace tiempo que no oía una broma tan buena

-Pero Marluxia ¿Qué no viste la cara de ese chico?, creo que hablaba en serio

-Imposible, ¿Zexion con un amigo?... ¡por favor!, eso desafía el orden natural del universo… apuesto que lo esta manipulando como hizo con otros tantos

-Tienes razón, pero sabes lo que eso significa ¿no?

-Por supuesto… el pobre no sabe lo que le espera… tal vez debamos prevenirle

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Al principio cuando encontramos a ese chico de pelo rosa en la entrada, tuve un mal presentimiento, y como Zexion no se veía muy cómodo con ellos dos, decidí que era mejor quedarme callado, pero en cuanto empezaron a hablar mal de él, me enfade. Admito que me sentí un poco dolido cuando dijo que yo no era alguien importante, pero se me olvidó cuando pasé a formar parte de la conversación. De verdad que no me dí cuenta de lo que dije, solo actué según lo que sentía y salí corriendo con Zexion a rastras. Cuando nos detuvimos me sentí un completo estúpido, ¡¿Cómo rayos se me ocurre decir eso?! supe que Zexion querría matarme y no me atrevía a mirarlo para al menos darle una explicación.

-De verdad que eres inocente

Cuando escuché eso y lo miré, vi que estaba sonriendo, casi al punto de reírse de mi, todo mi miedo se fue con ese simple gesto y yo también sonreí. Con eso supe que todo estaba bien, aún cuando borro su sonrisa de inmediato o me evitó la mirada, ya no había urgencia por salir corriendo para que no me matara.

-Escucha, esos dos son personas problemáticas –me dijo mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta- por tu bien te sugiero que los evites en lo posible… y eso va para mi también

-¿A que te refieres?

.Que estarás mejor si no te juntas conmigo

-Pe-pero…

-Ya es hora de entrar a clases, adiós

Sin mirarme se fue dejándome solo en aquel pasillo. Todo lo que hice fue quedarme allí de pie como un tonto, viéndole la espalda hasta que desapareció, pero ¿acaso pude hacer algo más? Era obvio que no se llevaba muy bien con los dos chicos de antes pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?, me sentí triste por que de verdad esperaba poder acercarme más a él y ser verdaderos amigos. Sé que asusta a cualquiera con esa mirada y que su actitud no es exactamente la más afectuosa del mundo, pero se que en el fondo es buena persona.

Mi primera clase transcurrió sin muchas sorpresas. La siguiente clase comenzaba a las 11:00 am y yo tenia diez minutos para encontrar el salón, por suerte escuché a dos chicas hablando de ir a la misma clase que yo y las seguí, el número de salón era el mismo en mi malla curricular, solo que…

-Me advirtió que me alejara de él pero… ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que nos toca la misma clase?!

No lo ví entrar pero de repente me di cuenta de que estaba allí, buscaba un puesto con la mirada y lo único que pude hacer fue cubrirme la cabeza con un cuaderno. Rayos, de seguro Zexion se enojará por esto, ¡pero no es mi culpa!, ¿Cómo iba a saber que tendríamos la misma clase en el mismo horario? Levanté la cara para ver si se había sentado en algún puesto lejano al mío que estaba ubicado en la parte alta del salón.

_-¡Esta subiendo hacia acá!_ –quise llorar-

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? –ok, con eso supe que mi disfraz no funcionó-

-Eeehhh… yo… también tengo esta clase, jeje

Con una mano se masajeó el entrecejo y supe que si se había enojado, iba a decir algo pero se oyó cerrar la puerta y vi entrar al profesor. Era un monstruo, debía medir por lo menos unos dos metros y parecía tener más de una espalda.

-Oye, haz espacio –me dijo Zexion sentándose a mi izquierda-

.Ah, claro, perdón

"_Muy bien Demyx cálmate, solo respira profundo y trata de no salir corriendo como el cobarde que eres. Zexion no puede matarte en pleno salón con tanta gente ¿cierto?, ¡además! No hice nada malo… creo_

-¡Atención clase! –llamó el profesor con una voz ronca que resonó en todo el salón- bienvenidos a "Comunicación humana", soy su maestro Lexaeus y los contenidos de la clase en este primer semestre abarcan…

Así inició la clase. Me apresuré a tomar apuntes y durante poco menos de una hora solo fue eso, el maestro hablaba y todos los demás escuchábamos y escribíamos. No me percaté del paso rápido del tiempo, solo me fijé de la hora cuando quedaban a lo mucho treinta y cinco minutos más de clase. Miré a Zexion a mi lado, se veía tan concentrado, tan enfocado en lo que tenía frente a él que parecía otra persona. No estaba frunciendo el ceño como siempre, en vez de eso tenía el rostro muy relajado. Era como la vez que lo ví en su trabajo mientras hacía algo en la computadora. Y al igual que esa vez me quedé viéndolo por no se cuanto tiempo sintiendo una extraña tranquilidad con solo estas así, mirándolo. Hasta que se dio cuenta, arrugó levemente las cejas y me miró.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –preguntó en voz baja-

-¿Eh?... ¿estaba sonriendo?... lo siento, n-no me dí cuenta

Sentí como me ardía la cara de vergüenza, solo miré fijamente mi cuaderno y me puse a anotar las fechas de exámenes que ponía el maestro en el pizarrón. Así pasó el poco tiempo restante de la clase. Y finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo. Mientras él y yo arreglábamos nuestras cosas para ir a la cafetería, una idea pasó por mi cabeza; tal vez era osado, tal vez me decapitaría por ello, o tal vez me acobardaría, pero tenía que intentarlo de una u otra forma. Tuve que bajar corriendo las gradas por que él ya se había ido y yo por idiota no lo ví.

-¡Zexion espera! –cuando se volteó no se veía precisamente feliz-

-¿Qué quieres?

-Y-yo… pues, solo quería preguntarte si… si te importa que te acompañe a almorzar

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?, pues la verdad yo-…

-Te dije que me evitaras, ¿Cuál es el afán por insistir en quedarte cerca?

-Yo solo… solo… no entiendo qué tipo de problemas debes tener con las dos personas de antes, pero no veo el por qué eso deba afectar el que sigamos hablando como hasta ahora

Yo estaba nervioso, y mucho. Zexion me miraba con esa expresión mezcla de seriedad y vacío que no me gusta, pero entonces cerró los ojos y suspiró como si estuviera rindiéndose.

-Haz lo que quieras –da media vuelta y se pone en marcha-

Tardé algunos segundos en reaccionar pero me sentí muy feliz de que cediera. Caminando a su izquierda le hablé sobre los distintos menús que había en esta universidad, cosa que supe gracias a que el rector es viejo conocido de mi tutor. Al llegar me sorprendió que el sitio fuera tan grande, no me esperaba que fuera de dos pisos. Él tomó un plato de fideos blancos con verduras y un jugo de naranja, yo un sándwich de jamón con una gaseosa. Creí que se sentaría ahí pero tomó su almuerzo y salió afuera, se sentó en el césped a la sombra de un árbol y se puso a comer. Me senté a su lado y por un rato comimos en silencio.

-Que buen día ¿no? –dije- hace frío pero el cielo esta despejado

-Mmm

-El clima aquí es raro pero en parte agradable

-Mmm

-En Twilight Town casi no hace frío y con suerte llueve una o dos veces al año

-Mmm

-En estos momentos Axel debe estar saliendo de la universidad para ir por Roxas a comer juntos… ¡ah!, seguro recuerdas a Axel, esta estudiando en la universidad de Twilight Town

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-¿Yo?, pues por que quería acompañarte a almorzar

-Me refiero a por qué viniste a esta ciudad tan lejana solo para estudiar, según tengo entendido, en Twilight Town la universidad es prestigiosa y si pudiste entrar a esta, de seguro tienes cerebro para la de allá

-Por que yo…

-¿Estás huyendo de algo?

-Bu-bueno yo-…

-Mejor no hables… puedo darme cuenta con solo verte, te duele hablar del tema

Me sentí tan perturbado y asustado a la vez de que Zexion fuera capaz de ver tan hondo en mi interior que estuve a punto de pararme y salir corriendo, pero solo me quedé mirando el envoltorio del sándwich en mis manos. Desde un principio supuse que Zexion era una persona inteligente, ¡pero no tanto!, ahora me asusta el hecho de que siguiera viendo en mi. No dijo nada en un buen rato, incluso me atemorizaba mirarlo. De pronto escuché un ruido y me volteé para ver que buscaba algo en su bolso, volví a mirar mis manos y de la nada, así de sorpresa, una pequeña bolsita transparente de galletas apareció frente a mi cara. Me sorprendí viendo el listoncito rojo con que permanecía cerrada, entonces desde la punta seguí los dedos que la sostenían. Zexion la sujetaba sin mirarme, con el ceño fruncido pero extendiendo el brazo.

-Tómalas, son para ti… son por haberme ayudado ayer con esos dos

Simplemente, no me lo esperaba. Me costó un poco entenderlo y como soy una persona simple, todo lo que hice fue sonreír. No dije nada pero cuando me miró, volteó la cara inmediatamente un poco nervioso. Tuve suerte por que así no me vio las mejillas que de seguro estaban rojas, las sentía ardiendo.

-Oye, sobre lo que dijiste hace rato… -dijo él en voz baja y aún sin mirarme-

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sobre que… eres mi amigo

-Ah, pues yo lo veo así… creo que somos amigos… ¿o no?, al menos así me gusta pensar, jeje

-Mmm…

-Y gracias por las galletas –dije- se ven deliciosas, ¿quieres algunas?

-No. No me gustan los dulces –se puso de pie y se fue-

-¡Ey espérame!

Me puse de pie y al hacerlo tan rápido casi vuelvo al suelo de cara, dejamos la basura en un papelero y en los veinte minutos restantes del descanso descubrí que Zexion y yo solo tenemos en común una clase, que entró a estudiar Antropología con una beca de excelencia académica y que ese día nuestros horarios terminaban a la misma hora. Esto último fue lo que más me importó ya que así tenía la oportunidad de encontrarlo para ir juntos a casa.

Las tres clases siguientes anduve tan feliz que no fue difícil notar a algunos verme por la sonrisa que traía, de seguro me veía muy idiota, pero no me importó mucho.

Cuando finalizó la última clase casi era de noche, me apresuré a llegar a la salida antes que Zexion para poder alcanzarlo y una vez allí, sentí como un par de manos me tiraban hacia atrás y me taparon los ojos y la boca. Un segundo después vi un rostro demasiado cerca del mío y debo señalar que no me gustó nadita la forma en que me miraba. Me tenía acorralado.

-Por fin te encuentro querido amigo

-Oye Marluxia no seas tan bruto, mira que ya lo asustaste

Eran el chico y la chica de la mañana. Genial, simplemente genial. Esto no podía ser bueno ¿cierto?... alguien allá arriba tiene que odiarme.

* * *

Bien, como podran ver las relaciones de Zexion, Marluxia y Larxene no son las mejores del mundo, empiezan desde el principio con los cables tensados y es que eso tiene una muy buena explicacion, la cual no sabran n.n... tendran que esperar si es que me tienen paciencia

He de suponer que alguno quedara con gusto a poco, a mi personalmente me dejo así xD... pero bueno, es todo por esta vez

Gracias por leer y no olviden los reviews!!!


	5. Permitir

-Bien, se que todos quieren asesinarme, no los culpo, pero aún así, tengo la osadía de presentarme aquí, con otro cap de este fic, esta demás pedir disculpas por el enorme retraso, pero aún así, gomenasai. Había pensado a subir este cap hace una semana, pero entonces a algún brillante imbecil se le ocurrio la fantástica idea de pasarme KH RE: Chain of Memories, si, la verson para ps2, y como soy una maldita viciosa, pues pase varios días "ocupada" con eso. Ahora solo me falta terminar el reverse/rebirth de Riku *¬*... cof cof...

-Por alguna extraña razón la configuración del texto de no me dejó arreglar los separadores de en medio ni el título, asi que por favor sáltense estos detallitos

tambien quiero darles las gracias a **Wolfgirl-Valentine, Yoko Elfen, Artifex-Maka y a Winter Rain 3** por sus hermosos reviews del cap anterior, y a todos los demás que leen esto

**Discleamer:** kingdom hearts no me pertenece (rayos!), es propiedad de Nomura Tetsuya-sama y square-enix, al igual que los personajes del juego utilizados en esta historia. A mi solo me pertenece la desquiciada idea de escribir esto y el personaje Nelle Claid

**

* * *

**

**Continuidad  
**"Cáp.n°5: Permitir"

—Es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse

Solté el lápiz y me reacomodé un poco el cuello, la clase recién pasada fue medianamente intensa y tuve que mantener la cabeza agachada por casi hora y media. Estaba cansado, quería una ducha, algo de café recién hecho y que Nelle no me llamara solo para molestar. El salón se despejó con rapidez, afuera ya había oscurecido por lo que me di prisa para salir de la universidad. Fue en eso que al llegar a la salida vi al adefesio de pelo rosa fumando junto a la rubia de bote, por un segundo estuve seguro de que irían a fastidiarme, pero para mi sorpresa, solo se rieron y se fueron en la dirección contraria a la mía. No se que suceso de tipo cataclísmico haya hecho que se largaran sin armar escándalo, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo, pero como no todo puede salir a pedir de boca, Nelle estuvo jodiendo por más de media hora al teléfono.

—_El director insiste en que lo llames_

—_Dile que no joda_

—_Claro… ¡Director, Zexion le manda saludos!_

Por la mañana al salir rumbo a clases me topé con el chico de al lado, terminaba de barrer la entrada a su casa cuando me miró, aunque lo curioso fue que me evitó la mirada de inmediato, dijo un rápido _"buenos días"_ y entró a su casa sin siquiera esperar a que le contestara. Obviamente me pareció extraño, era la primera vez que se comportaba tan cortante. Tal vez algo había ocurrido.

—_Como si debiera importarme. Sea lo que sea no es asunto mío_

Por supuesto que no lo era, lo que haga o deje de hacer me vale un _papou_, mejor para mi si deja de hablarme… o eso pensé en un principio, ya que más tarde en el tercer bloque me lo topé varias veces en el pasillo y en cada ocasión salía corriendo. A la hora del almuerzo fue lo mismo e incluso casi se infarta cuando le devolví un cuaderno que cayó de su mochila en la fila del comedor. Por supuesto que esto llamó mi atención. Es decir, que yo recuerde no he hecho nada tan grave como para que esté tan asustado… aún.

Y a decir verdad, era positivo que me evitara, mientras menos se involucre conmigo podrá vivir como un estudiante tranquilo y normal, dentro de lo que es su caso, claro está.

Pero por alguna razón que no comprendo bien, no dejo de pensar en el por qué de esta situación. ¿Qué fue lo que cambió de un día para otro para que me temiera de esa forma?

Me molestó el no poder responder a esta pregunta, pero no tanto como el hecho de pensaren ese idiota.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"_Demyx, ¡eres un grandísimo imbécil!_

Oh si, sí que lo era, eso fue lo que me estuve repitiendo todo el santo día después de la extraña conversación que tuve con esos dos chicos.

Sabía que era una estupidez tomarme tan en serio que unos desconocidos me dijeran esa clase de cosas sobre alguien a quien estimo. Lo natural era no hacerles caso, pero…

—_Disculpa la brusquedad, debí sorprenderte… oh, pero ¿dónde dejé mis modales?; soy Marluxia, a tu servicio... y ella Larxene, ¿tu nombre?_

—_D-demyx… -_ambos se sonrieron de una forma muy poco agradable_-_

—_Bien Demyx, ya que nos agradaste hemos venido a hacerte una advertencia_

— _¿Advertencia?_

El tal Marluxia me soltó los hombros por donde me tenía sujeto pero yo continué muy pegado a la pared ya que él tenía su cara muy cerca de la mía. Parecía que el tipo nunca había oído hablar de "espacio personal", y también debo agregar que su forma de mirarme me asustaba. Podría jurar que estaba a punto de saltarme encima.

—_Escucha, por tu seguridad física y mental, te sugiero que te alejes de Zexion_

—_Marluxia, te digo que lo asustas, dale espacio… -_él gruñó pero se alejó de mi y ella siguió hablando_- verás Demyx, sé que te sonará a patrañas, pero conocemos al amargado más que tú y por eso te decimos esto_

—_El desgraciado puede estarte utilizando_

— _¿Utilizando?, pero ¿de qué están hablando?_

— _¿Ves? Te dije que te sonaría a patrañas _–Larxene suspiró y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas-_ sabemos muy bien cómo trabaja, nos criamos juntos_

—_Te lo dejaré simple… si no le resultas útil de alguna forma, no te molestes en hablarle_

"_El imbécil es un maldito trepador, ¿crees que todos sus logros fueron por su cuenta?, ¡pues claro que no!. El desgraciado sabe muy bien cómo manipular a la gente, lo hizo antes muchas veces y es seguro que también lo hace contigo. Al principio siempre parece que te odia, aunque no esta muy lejos de la realidad ya que el infeliz odia a todo el mundo, pero en cuanto se da cuenta de que le eres útil, te hace pensar que eres capaz de acercarte a él. Empieza por ser ligeramente amable, luego vuelve a ser frío solo para captar tu atención y lo repite varias veces en un asqueroso juego del "tira y puja", hasta que al final te usa como un juguete. Y luego como tal te desecha. Incluso si llegases a involucrarte mucho con él, te va a borrar del mapa como lo hizo con-…"_

— _¡Oye Marluxia, te estás pasando!_

A medida que Marluxia iba hablando, su rostro ensombrecía cada vez más y su mirada de odio notoria. No fue hasta que Larxene lo interrumpió que cambió su expresión. Ambos estaban un tanto sorprendidos y yo aproveché ese momento para salir corriendo de allí. Corrí todo el camino de vuelta a casa, asustado por lo que había escuchado, y no era para menos. Era la primera vez que oía a alguien hablar cosas tan horribles de otra persona.

Tenía que ser mentira, nadie en el mundo puede hacer esas calamidades por conveniencia, y por supuesto que Zexion no era así. Ahí comprendí el por qué de su advertencia de alejarme de esos dos. Desconocía los detalles de su relación pero era bastante obvio que los tres debían llevarse peor que perros y gatos.

Tuve que haber ignorado todo lo que me dijeron, pero no pude quitármelo de la cabeza en toda la noche, y en la mañana cuando lo saludé, recordé todo eso y me asusté. Se que es tonto creer que se enfadaría por algo de lo que no sabía que sucedió, pero no pude evitarlo. Temí también su enojo por no hacer caso a su advertencia con respecto a Marluxia y Larxene. Debido a esto anduve todo el día actuando como un estúpido, huyendo de él sin razón alguna solo por no poseer el valor de preguntarle sobre si era verdad o no lo que me dijeron. Y claro que sabía que era una idiotez. Merecía que me dieran con una mesa en la cara por preocuparme de algo que posiblemente era una mentira.

¡Vamos Demyx, tienes que dejar de actuar como un estúpido!

¡Claro que si!, por eso decidí buscarlo al final de la última clase para hablar con él. Le diría todo lo que esos dos me contaron y acabaría con aquel tonto miedo. Por que sé que en el fondo Zexion es una gran persona, estoy seguro de que es incapaz de lastimar a cualquiera. Ahora el único problema era saber cuándo terminaba su última clase.

_¡Bien Demyx, excelente!, solo a mí se me olvida que tenemos distintos horarios._

Aunque a decir verdad, no tuve que preocuparme mucho por este detallito. Claro que anduve buscándolo, pero curiosamente, fue él quien me encontró a mí. De una forma bastante extraña que nunca me hubiese imaginado, ¡pero bueno!, a caballo regalado no se le mira el colmillo.

El caso es que, iba yo andando por los pasillos de la facultad de humanidades buscando a Zexion, cuando empecé a notar que cada vez había menos gente y al cabo de un rato me percaté de que…

— ¡Estoy perdido!

Genial, ¡estupendo!. Di gracias por que nadie se diera cuenta. En realidad ni siquiera había gente en ese pasillo y para empeorarlo, apenas recordaba el camino que tomé originalmente. Había algunas puertas, los cartelitos en la parte superior de estas señalaban oficinas y un armario de utensilios de limpieza. Este armario estaba justo en la esquina junto a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, y por eso no me di cuenta de la presencia de nadie hasta que choqué de cara con _él._

— ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?! –casi me gritó-

Bueno, no es que haya sido el saludo más afectuoso del mundo. Miré a Zexion no sabiendo cuál fue mi crimen, pero al verlo vigilando sus espaldas y con la frente llena de sudor, supe que no fui yo el causante de su enojo. Un punto a mi favor, ahora solo restaba saber por qué estaba tan alterado.

—Maldición, no los perdí

Sin moverme de mi cómodo asiento en el suelo, vi como abrió la puerta del armario y se introdujo en este como quien juega al escondite. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando se fijó en mí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, torpe?, ¡levántate!

_Wow, acababa de insultarme. ¿Eso es bueno o malo?_

Me tomó la muñeca izquierda con fuerza y me levantó de un tirón que casi me hace caer encima de él de no ser por que también tironeó del hombro de mi chaqueta y cerró la puerta del armario con nosotros dentro. Esta de sobra decir que no entendí un carajo. Tal vez estaba demasiado nervioso como para siquiera tratar de entender.

Me tapó la boca con una mano y siseó en mi oído un "sshhh" que me hizo estremecer. Ok, no se suponía que ese escalofrío me sacudiera la espalda, ni que esa sensación tan graciosa se instalara en la base de mi estómago. Para remate estaba todo oscuro y… maldición, ese armario era _muy_ estrecho. Apenas había espacio para los dos, y con más razón mi ritmo cardiaco se fue al otro extremo de la vía láctea.

Zexion me tenía sujeto por detrás, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho, cubría mi boca con una mano y con la otra sujetaba la perilla de la puerta. No fui capaz de moverme. Vale, que apenas podía respirar bien. ¿Cómo rayos terminé así?

En ese momento empezaron a oírse tras la puerta un par de voces. Voces un tanto conocidas y por cierto no muy felices.

—¡¿Cómo rayos le hace para correr tan rápido?!, ¡ni siquiera era bueno en deportes! –no tuve que esforzarme mucho para reconocer la voz de Larxene-

— ¡Ese desgraciado!, ¡en cuanto lo atrape lo decapito!

El tono irritado de Marluxia me dio mala espina. Así que era por eso que Zexion actuó tan raro, ahora se me aclaraba todo, pero conocer el motivo no fue de mucha ayuda. Los dos de afuera se quedaron allí discutiendo y hablando mal de Zexion, e incluso uno de ellos se apoyó contra la puerta en donde estábamos nosotros. Por un buen rato no pudimos movernos. No entendí bien si el asunto era tan grave, pero admito que estaba un poco asustado. Por otro lado, escuché a Zexion maldecir varias veces en susurro pero no sonaba tan nervioso, no tanto como yo, claro, y eso que era quien más involucrado estaba.

De vez en cuando me recordaba que no debía hacer ruido, aunque era un poco difícil sl tener mi boca cubierta con su mano de forma permanente. Ese hecho no me molestaba, solo era un poco _inquietante_ que respirara en mi cuello y me hiciera cosquillas en cada exhalación, además de sentir el palpitar de su corazón en mi espalda.

De acuerdo, admito que tenía la intención de acercarme más a él, ¡pero esto es ridículo!. Y pensar que solo lo buscaba para hablar un poco, hubiese sido mejor que lo esperara en la entrada principal o en casa dado que me queda a unos pocos pasos y… ¡¿Por qué rayos nos se me ocurrió eso antes?!

—Pareciera que el desgraciado aprendió a esfumarse –dijo Marluxia-

—No sacamos nada con perseguirlo así… esto es estúpido, ya vámonos. Quiero llegar a casa, tomar un baño y olvidarme de ese imbécil

—Buena idea, larguémonos de una vez

El sonido seco de sus pisadas alejándose no tardó mucho en perder volumen, y en la oscuridad de aquel estrecho armario sentí alivio al saber que pronto podría salir de allí, aunque no fue de inmediato. Tuvimos que quedarnos así un par de minutos más ya que al arecer Zexion no estaba completamente seguro de si esos dos realmente se habían marchado. Lentamente me destapó la boca y de la misma forma fue abriendo la puerta. Casi salí a tropezones y el aire fresco me llegó como una bofetada, fue más o menos a que si me librara de un peso, y cuando me fijé en Zexion, él también respiraba aliviado.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? –le pregunté- ¿Por qué estabas escondiéndote así de esos dos?, mira que me diste un buen susto

No me respondió de inmediato. En realidad, antes de hacerlo pareció pensarlo. Me miró muy fijo y arrugó la frente, dudando, o algo así, por que la verdad desvié varias veces la vista hacia el piso. El que me mire de esa forma es razón suficiente para asustarme y por esto mismo no me fijé lo suficiente en su rostro. Finalmente, miró la hora en un reloj de pulsera en su muñeca izquierda y volvió un poco hacia el armario para sacar de allí su bolso y mi mochila.

—Tenía que esconderme rápido de ellos –dijo mientras me entregaba mi mochila- estaba un poco desesperado y no esperaba encontrarte aquí, así que entrar en ese armario fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

—Ya veo, eso tiene sentido pero ¿qué hiciste para que te persiguieran?

—Tsk, ese idiota de Marluxia es un exagerado

Salimos de allí y camino a casa me contó toda la historia.

Acababa de salir de su última clase y fue por un café en la máquina expendedora al final del pasillo. Fue en eso que se encontró con Marluxia y Larxene. Se insultaron por un rato hasta que alguien empujó a Zexion y su café fue a caer todo encima de Marluxia. Después de eso supo que querrían matarlo, no iba a dejarse pero había maestros en el pasillo y no pensaba iniciar el año con numeritos como esos, así que solo corrió lejos de allí. Estuvo escapando por unos minutos hasta que tropezó conmigo.

—Wow, suena duro –dije- lo bueno es que no te alcanzaron

—Mmm… supongo, pero fuera de eso, ¿qué hacía allí?, por que hasta donde sé, no estudias en mi facultad

—Ah, bu-bueno no… yo solo… fui por que… -ya habiendo llegado a ese punto, tendría que ser tonto para echarme atrás. Tragué saliva- fui a buscarte

— ¿A buscarme? –levantó una ceja- ¿para qué?

Respiré hondo y lo solté todo. Traté de hacerlo de una sola vez, no me detuve para que no me interrumpiera y me parece que casi no respiré hasta haber terminado. Mientras hablaba vi que su cara fue pasando por varias expresiones; mezclas de sorpresa y rabia, y cada una peor que la anterior.

Él escuchó en silencio y al final me miro con un semblante muy serio y sombrío. Creí que iba a gritarme, pero en vez de eso, se limitó a suspirar y ralentizar el paso. Sentí que algo no iba bien; pensé en decir algo, quizás preguntarle si estaba bien. Levanté la cara y vi que me miraba, estaba enojado. _Rayos._

— ¿Crees lo que te dijeron?

—Eh, yo… n-no, claro que no

—Dime, ¿Qué pasaría si fuese verdad?, hablando de un extraño como yo que no conoces, ¿puedes confiar en que es mentira?

— ¿Qué?

Zexion suspiró profundamente, lento, desechando también de paso su ceño fruncido y una pequeña arruga en los labios. Ese gesto era un poco extraño y pensé que se contenía para no gritarme; después de todo, yo estaba metiéndome en problemas ajenos. No es que tuviera esa intención, ¡todo lo contrario!, pero quizás fue inevitable.

—Es por esto que te advertí varias veces que te alejaras de mi, ¿acaso no escuchas cuando te hablan?

—Es que yo… lo siento, no quise-…

—Escucha… no es solo por evitar los problemas que sé que me causarán esos dos, sino por que no deberías involucrarte y punto. Empiezas a ser una molestia. Hablo en serio cuando digo que son peligrosos, de verdad _pueden_ lastimarte.

Agaché la cabeza. Algo me decía que esta conversación iba a terminar mal si no hacía algo al respecto pronto. Quizás obedecer era lo más correcto, aunque sentí que era al revés.

—Pero… si me alejase de ti… estarías solo –levanté la cara. Él se veía sorprendido. Zexion, ¿no te importa quedarte solo?, sé que esta mal que me entrometa, pero también se que la soledad es muy triste, ¿o no?... digo, yo… no quiero que pases por esa tristeza… creo que en el fondo eres alguien amable y por que… yo tampoco quiero pasar por eso de nuevo, así que… esto, bueno…

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—E-e-es que, lo que quise decir fue-…

—Parece que en serio estás sordo, ¿no escuchaste que esos dos pueden lastimarte?, ¿no te importa el peligro que representan?

No había rabia en su voz, tampoco en su rostro. Mas bien estaba sorprendido; quizás tan confundido como yo. Supe que tenía una oportunidad, algo para acercarme un poco más; y también supe que para ello, debía ser sincero. Aún si después me dieran ganas de ahorcarme.

—No… no me importa… por que, somos amigos ¿recuerdas?

Ok, me sentí un poco tonto al decir esto, di gracias por que estaba oscuro y así no podía verme la cara de idiota que seguro puse. Sentí arder mis mejillas y más con la cara que pudo Zexion en ese momento.

Pero no fue mentira, eso era lo que sentía.

De repente se llevó una mano a la boca y sus hombros empezaron a temblar. Cerró los ojos mientras se encorvaba un poco, creí que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo y cuando quise acercarme para ayudarlo, lo escuché reír. Ahora el sorprendido era yo.

Mantuvo su boca cubierta con su mano pero pude verlo claramente. Santo cielo, ¡de verdad se estaba riendo!, un poco bajo, ¡pero se reía! Creí que debía hacer algo, estaba avergonzándome más de lo usual así que no supe qué rayos hacer y… toda la cara me ardía.

Pero jamás esperé verle aquella expresión. Una extraña sensación de calidez me inundó el pecho. Yo también reí, pero solo un poco.

—Pero es que tú… -se enderezó y borró casi todo rastro de alegría- tú de verdad que eres un idiota

—Lo siento… -lo vi suspirar con una diminuta sonrisa-

—Creo que al final esto fue innecesario… supongo que estás consciente de que te traerá problemas esta situación

—Lidiaré con ellos, no son los primero bravucones con los que me encuentro

—Si que eres extraño

— ¿Eh? –bien, esta vez si me puse todo rojo, lo sé-

Negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos. No dijo nada más, solo se fue hasta su casa.

—O-oye, mañana… -juro que traté de no tartamudear- mañana… almorcemos juntos ¿si?

Casi no se volteó y antes de cerrar la puerta hizo un movimiento extraño con una mano que no entendí, pero eso fue un "si", ¿cierto? El calor de mi cara seguía ahí, y algo raro le dio a mi corazón que empezó a latir muy rápido, pero ¡¿eso a quién diablos le importa?!

¡Zexion me estaba aceptando!... creo.

—_Después de todo… si es alguien amable_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Juro que a lo largo y ancho de mi vida, nunca había tenido un día tan… curioso. Si estar dentro de un armario encerrado con mi vecino idiota perseguido por dos matones en potencia y sostener una conversación en verdad ridícula no es eso, pues francamente no se me ocurre de qué otra forma llamarlo.

Me parece impresionante que tan drástico puede llegar a ser el cambio en una situación cualquiera. Dudo que alguien pudiese imaginar ese final. Sé que yo no.

_Ese idiota._

Encontrármelo en medio de mi escape no pudo ser otra cosa más que mala suerte, y si lo dejaba ahí me descubrirían, por eso lo metí al armario conmigo. Me sorprendió que haya estado buscándome dado que anduvo huyendo de mi todo el día, pero no tanto como lo que me dijo después.

_Marluxia hijo de la gran-…_

No esperé que el par de desquiciados tomaran una decisión como tal. Lo que me llevó a darme cuenta de: a) pensaban que me afectaría de alguna forma que el idiota se alejara de mí, o b) pudieron haber cooperado inconscientemente con algo que también intenté. Pero ahora nada de eso tiene relevancia.

Al confesarme lo que esos dos le dijeron, por supuesto que me molesté, y mucho. Debía ser realmente un idiota si hacía caso omiso de semejante amenaza. Mientras más hablaba, más me sacaba de quicio. ¿Cómo era posible que tomara tan a la ligera su seguridad? Y claro, ganas de zarandearlo no me faltaron; sobraron bastantes. Mis razones para alejarlo no mermaron, ¡fue todo lo contrario!, pero entonces él…

—_Si me alejase de ti… estarías solo_

Por todos los cielos, ¡¿de dónde rayos salió eso?! Y era peor con esa mirada. No pude entender. ¿De verdad él… se preocupó por mi soledad? Parecía una broma de muy mal gusto, una muy retorcida.

—… _estarías solo_

Solo. Si, claro, por supuesto. Solo. ¡Por supuesto que estaría solo! Jamás me detuve a pensar en ello por que no le ví el caso a una tontería como tal, pero él… no quería que estuviese solo. ¿Por qué alguien tendría que preocuparse de esa forma por mí? Siendo sincero estoy tan acostumbrado a la soledad que no la ciento. Quizás algunas veces la noté pero puedo evadirla fácilmente.

—_Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?_

Amigos. Traté muchas veces de encontrar la broma en esto, pero fallé. Este idiota de verdad quería ser mi amigo. No para de sorprenderme. ¿Yo teniendo amigos? No creo en un lazo tan superfluo, solo es un nombre bonito para adornar la necesidad y la conveniencia; unos aprovechándose de otros en una cadena interminable de hipocresía y una falta total de voluntad. ¿Por qué querría yo algo así?

_No me importa… somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?_

Amigos. Él no buscaba aprovecharse de nada. Es demasiado tonto para eso y de ser lo contrario ya me habría dado cuenta. Pero va en serio. Como yo llegó aquí por sus medios y está por su cuenta. A diferencia mía, no es capaz de afrontar la soledad y busca solucionarlo con buscar un… amigo. Su naturaleza es demasiado humana. Sí, debe estar bien desesperado como para elegirme a mí para tal propósito pero…

—_Creo que en el fondo eres alguien amable_

_A este ya se le safaron todas._

Llegados a este punto empecé a rendirme. No esperaba que fuera tan terco, y cuando me salió con eso de la amistad, mi sistema nervioso colapsó de soportar tanta idiotez junta. Y me reí… un momento… ¡Me reí!... ¡¿Me reí?!... por todos los-… ¡¿Me reí frente a él?!

Ahora me sentía estúpido por darme cuenta tan tarde. Quizás la idiotez es contagiosa. Peor aún era la vergüenza que me embargó. Pero haciendo eso a un lado por un momento… no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me reí.

—En verdad eres un idiota… Demyx…

Me llevé los dedos a la boca. Se sentía extraño pronunciar su nombre, como aquella vez cuando volvíamos de la librería y lo llamé sin darme cuenta. En efecto era muy extraño, pero no desagradable; en lo absoluto.

Gracias al cielo, Nelle no llamó esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente tuve la ligera sensación de que no sería un día tan malo. Cerré la puerta con llave y la cálida luz del sol mañanero refutó ese presentimiento. Ya listo para ir a clases me dispuse a marchar cuando la puerta de junto se abrió y apareció él. Me vió de inmediato y cambió la cara a una de alegría.

— ¡Muy buenos días Zexion!

Parecía de buen humor. Junto con la luz del sol, su sonrisa resplandeció más, me miraba con los ojos llenos de energía y aquel color claro en su mirada era… no sé, no había visto una expresión así antes. Algo que parecía ir más allá de la simple felicidad. Sentí algo en mi pecho, fue solo por un segundo, pero lo sentí claramente. Y él aún esperaba mi respuesta.

—Mmm… buenos días… Demyx…

La sonrisa que tenía se le cayó tan rápido que ni me dí cuenta. Puso una expresión de sorpresa –tal vez- muy grande, y de la misma forma en que se fue, la sonrisa volvió, pero mucho más brillante, con el doble de alegría que antes y acompañada de un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Esto no lo entendí, ¿acaso se avergonzó que dijera su nombre? Quizás me salté algo.

—Esto… -empezó a decir- hoy… empezamos a la misma hora ¿no?

—Mmm…

—Entonces, ¿vamos juntos?

No quitó la sonrisa. Distinguí en sus ojos un brillo diferente al de antes. O tal vez fue solo mi imaginación. ¿Pasaba eso con los amigos? Me pregunté si hacía lo correcto en permitirle estar cerca mió.

—Claro… -le dije. Ya vería eso después- vamos

A partir de aquí, esto de repitió muchas veces. Creo que nunca nadie había pasado tanto tiempo conmigo por gusto propio, exceptuando a Nelle claro, pero ella está desquiciada y él es un idiota; la diferencia no es mucha, acabo con dolor de cabeza igual. Siempre que coincidíamos en salir de casa, volver a esta, el almuerzo o el pasillo, siempre me acompañaba, siempre se sentaba junto a mí en la clase que teníamos en común y siempre… sonreía. Me pregunté si no se le cansaba la mandíbula; parecía que no. Luego de dos semanas sin cambios en estas rutinas, un día me di cuenta de que no me molestaba su compañía, acabé por acostumbrarme a su presencia y a su –ahora más escaso- tartamudeo.

—Tengo que estar volviéndome loco

Sí, era posible. Quizás fue inevitable, como cuando quiero golpearlo por asustarse por tonterías, aún conserva esa mirada de terror que me crispa los nervios y esa mala costumbre de disculparse por prácticamente todo. Supe que mi puño no podría contenerse por siempre si no paraba ya de hacer eso. Lo ví venir.

—Por eso te dije… -sentí que la frente me palpitaba- que tuvieras cuidado con la parte alta… -luego me tembló una ceja- ¿Qué no escuchas?

— ¡Lo-lo siento! ¡Lo siento Zexion!... no quise… ¡perdón!

Todo comenzó con una inocente oferta de ayuda para limpiar mi sala en un fin de semana, más específicamente, ayuda con mi librero. Le advertí que sacara los libros de la parte alta con cuidado. ¡Y nada más darme la vuelta el muy tarado bota medio librero al suelo! Y lo que es peor, no paraba de lloriquear y pedir disculpas.

— ¡Perdóname!, ¡lo siento de veras!... ¡vo-voy a arreglarlo ahora así que…! –pero en vez de eso tropezó con un libro que estaba en el piso y cayó de cara, llevándose consigo una silla y el resto del contenido del librero-

—Pero es que tú eres… ¡un verdadero idiota! –y así, mi puño voló hasta su cabeza. Y vaya que se sintió bien- ¡te dije cien veces que tuvieras cuidado torpe!

— ¡Eso me dolió!

— ¡¿Cuál crees que era la idea?!

— ¡Pero Zexion-…!

— ¡Que ni se te ocurra disculparte otra vez o esta vez uso mi pie!

—Pero no tenías que ser tan-…

— ¡Silencio!, ¡ahora trabaja y arregla este desastre!

Hizo un puchero y empezó a reírse. Recién ahí me di cuenta de lo ridícula que era esa discusión, y de lo fácil que mi paciencia puede irse al demonio al estar con este torpe. Incluso fue extraño que al verlo reírse de esa forma, yo también sonreí. Aunque claro, esto no cambió mucho las costumbres. Ya habiendo pasado un mes y algo, no parecía tan malo… esto de ser amigos.

—El siguiente trabajo lo harán en parejas –dijo el profesor Lexaeus, alzando la voz- para hacer la lista de grupos me entregarán ambos nombres junto con el número de sus cédulas de identificación y…

¿Trabajo en parejas? Fue netamente por auto reflejo que me volteé a mi derecha, justo cuando Demyx tenía su mirada puesta en mí. Desvió la cabeza de inmediato, se puso nervioso y empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Suspiré. La obviedad podía resultar curiosa, supongo que nunca dejará de ser un idiota ¿no?

Anoté en un papel mis datos y se lo pasé, recibiendo como primera reacción una mirada suya llena de sorpresa.

—Anota tu nombre y ve a entregarlo –le ordené-

Vi como se le pusieron rojas las mejillas y luego sonrió. No se si este fue el motivo, pero cuando salimos en la tarde estuvo más parlanchín de lo normal, y eso ya es llegar a extremos severos. Fue acercándonos a casa que comenzó a callarse y luego habló más despacio.

—Muchas gracias Zexion

—No agradezcas nada, este informe va a requerir trabajo duro

—Eh, lo sé, pero no lo decía por eso… bueno, no solo por eso, digo… me refiero a… todo esto

Lo miré no entendiendo el significado de esas palabras. Agachó la cara y mantuvo una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, mientras sus pasos eran más cortos y lentos.

—Gracias por… ser mi amigo. De verdad la he pasado muy bien estos días

—Mmm…

No supe qué contestar. Aunque ya debería acostumbrarme a que este idiota me salga con temas tan extraños de la nada. Tampoco hizo falta que contestara. El silencio estuvo bien. También me trajo el recuerdo de lo que dijo esa noche, sobre no querer dejarme solo. Parecía chiste. Las únicas personas que alguna vez –en toda mi vida- de verdad se preocuparon por mi soledad fueron Nelle y-…

— ¡Zexiooooooooooon!

Un gritó chillón hizo zumbar mis oídos y de la nada apareció Nelle para lanzarse sobre mi en uno de sus tremendamente mortales abrazos de oso y arrojarme al suelo de espalda. Es de esta forma en que un buen día acaba convirtiéndose en un perfecto desastre.

* * *

-Bueno, quizas quedó algo fluff, pero hay que admitir que es adorable imaginar que Zexion quita un poco la barrera de su corazon, y ¿quien sabe?, quizas tambien esa cara de amargado, pero así lo amamos -.-

-¡Muchas gracias por leer!!, el prox cap sera actualizado más pronto de lo que esperan, lo juro por Axel!!!, cualquier cosa, ya sabe, review

_Un moguri es pateado cada vez que no dejas review, ¡piensa en ellos! :3_


	6. Teatro

_**N/A:** wow, 13 paginas de word en 12 días, un verdadero record!!! Lo cierto es que este cap salio mas largo que los anteriores, y vaya que avancé!!... me siento orgullosa TT... para que vean que las promesas hechas a Axel las cumplo!!... por que es un verdadero milagro el haber escrito tanto en menos de dos semanas, lo normal seria tardarme un mes xD, __pero ignoren eso_

_aprovecho de darles la gracias a **Artifex-Maka y Winter Rain3** por sus hermoso reviews, y tambien a los que leen esto, los quiero!!! :3_

_**Discleamer:** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, como tampoco lo son Zexion, Demyx y el resto de los personajes del juego que ocupo en esta historia, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo estoy algo tocada de la cabeza. Pero eso si, Nelle Claid es mía_

* * *

**Continuidad  
**"Cáp.n°6:Teatro"

Nelle Claid es una persona de fácil trato, de pocos escrúpulos y con una paciencia del tamaño de una nuez. Divide su día en dos trabajos de medio tiempo y en las noches libera estrés llamando a su viejo amigo Zexion. Ella lo conoce muy bien, quizás demasiado bien para el gusto del susodicho chico, y por lo mismo sabe que de vez en cuando hay que echarle un ojo encima; no por que no pudiera cuidarse bien, sino por justamente lo contrario. El peliazul era cuidadoso y astuto; desconfiado e inteligente. Demasiado inteligente quizás, pero a diferencia de TODO el resto del mundo, ella conocía un lado suyo que nadie más había visto nunca. Su lado vulnerable. Y debido a esto y al gran afecto que ella sentía hacia él, veía como su obligación el cuidar del joven cascarrabias. Le gustase a él o no.

Aquel día Nelle se puso el vestido en rojo italiano que acababa de comprar para ocasiones especiales y tomó el tren hacia Hollow Bastion después del almuerzo, estaba segura de que Zexion no llegaría a casa sino hasta pasadas las cuatro de la tarde. No es que haya investigado en los archivos de la universidad los horarios de su amigo… tan a fondo; pero cuando se esta preocupada, todo vale ¿no?, ella respeta la privacidad de Zexion… cuando está ocupada con otras cosas, ¡pero no es con mala intención! Tenía una perfecta justificación para ello, lo cual era… alguna muy buena excusa que no recordaba, ¡pero al diablo con los detalles!

Obviamente, Zexion ignoraba por completo la visita de Nelle. Tampoco es que ella hubiese tenido otra opción, de haberle dicho era más que seguro que pondría rejas en las ventanas, y ladrillos en la puerta. Además, una sorpresa de vez en cuando no le hace mal a nadie, ¿cierto?

Al momento de arribar el tren, Nelle sintió de lleno en el pecho la emoción de un nuevo reencuentro. Zexion era la única persona que se permitía querer abiertamente, aún si al chico le provocaba urticarias; ella no lo tomaba a mal, más bien con risa. Dado que lo conocía tan bien, veía perfectamente dentro de su cabeza lo que pensaba o lo que realmente sentía. Esta habilidad fue en extremo difícil de conseguir, pero ha estado agradecida de ello cada día, a cada momento, en cada maldito segundo. Como también lo estaba de saberse la única cercana a él.

Por eso casi se le cae la cara cuando, esperando sentada frente a la puerta de la casa del peliazul, lo vio llegar junto con el extraño chico que –según recordaba haber escuchado- vivía junto a Zexion. La escena no tenía nada de extraño; no para el resto del mundo, no para los que piensan de manera normal. Ella no pensó así. En cuanto los vio supo que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Es decir, nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a Zexion por cuenta propia. Entonces ¿por qué ese chico se veía tan feliz caminando a su lado? ¿Por qué aquel extraño sonreía de esa forma tan cálida? ¿Por qué Zexion no parecía molesto? Es más, ¡¿Por qué rayos estaba tan tranquilo?!

Nelle se levantó de golpe y, dispuesta a tomar a Zexion a la fuerza y arrastrarlo a su casa, dio un paso hacia delante; pero se detuvo. No, así no debían hacerse las cosas. Ella simplemente no era así de impulsiva, jamás fue una tonta y este no era momento de empezar. Respiró con calma –casi- y puso su mejor sonrisa en su rostro. Los métodos no importaban mucho, lo sabía; todo lo verdaderamente relevante era conseguir las respuestas que quería. Cualquiera de sus máscaras serviría, aún si estaba consciente de que no engañaría por completo a Zexion, pero este era un detalle con arreglo.

—_Todo a su tiempo Nelle, todo a su tiempo__._

Sonrió levemente ante aquel pensamiento y con alegría y excesiva efusividad, fue hasta los dos chicos y saludó a su querido amigo de la forma en que más le nacía de su interior; arrojándose sobre él como una completa desquiciada.

— ¡Zexiooooooooooon!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Quizás reaccione un poco tarde cuando todo esto ocurrió. Zexion y yo íbamos caminando tranquilamente; yo en particular iba muy feliz, y de repente oí ese grito y al parpadear, Zexion y esa chica ya estaban en el piso. Sentí como una gota de sudor frío resbaló desde mi frente. No es que se viera todos los días una tacleada tan buena como esa, pero por la cara de psicópata que tenía Zexion, supe que no estaba muy feliz, y yo siendo prudente, retrocedí unos cuantos pasos.

— ¡Oh Zexito, no sabes cuánto te extrañé! –dijo ella en voz alta mientras pataleaba y se reía-

— ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo, lunática?! ¡Quítate de una vez! ¡Y no me llames así!

— ¡No quiero!

Me alejé un poco ya que empezaron un forcejeo en el suelo que no acabo ni cuando Zexion logró ponerse de pie a cuestas, ya que aquella chica se abrazó a su cintura y arrastraba las piernas, impidiéndole caminar bien. Varias personas que iban pasando por ahí nos quedaron viendo y yo obviamente estaba avergonzado, pero no supe si debía decirles algo. Por un momento me sentí fuera de lugar; como un mal tercio. Ella se reía y él le gritaba, ambos metidos en sus propios asuntos, en su propio mundo. Un mundo con el que yo no tenía ningún tipo de conexión.

— ¡Que cruel eres! –le gritó ella sin soltarse- ¡a pesar de que hace bastante que no nos veíamos! –hizo un puchero-

— ¡Te dicen que me sueltes! ¡Pesas!

— ¡Desgraciado! –entonces, para mi sorpresa, le dio una patada en la base del estómago que, por la mueca que él puso, debió doler mucho- ¡¿así es como respondes a mi amor?!

— ¿A eso le llamas amor? –dijo él en tono quejoso-

— ¡Y no peso tanto! Además de que estoy a dieta

— ¡¿Y a mi qué rayos me importa eso?!

Ella se cruzó se brazos y le dio la espalda con expresión molesta, pero parecía mas una rabia fingida, pude ver una pequeña sonrisa de burla en sus labios, y mientras Zexion suspiraba y se masajeaba la zona golpeada, ella se fijó en mi. Primero me dio una mirada de sorpresa breve, y al instante cambió a una pensativa y seria. Me puso un poco nervioso y no supe si debía saludar; solo puse una sonrisa a medio torcer.

— ¿Y tú quién rayos eres? –me preguntó-

—Ah yo… soy, eh… mi nombre es Demyx, un gusto

—Mmmm… ¡ah!, ya te recuerdo, eres uno de los que estaba en la mesa de junto cuando Zexion y yo fuimos a ver Sunset Orquest, vives aquí al lado ¿no?

—Eeehhh, pues sí

—Oh, bueno… mi nombre es Nelle Claid –hace una pequeña reverencia levantando los alerones de su vestido con la punta de los dedos, luego va y abraza a Zexion arrojándose de nuevo sobre él, y se cuelga de uno de sus brazos- soy la mejor amiga de aquí mi guapo y enojón cariñito, también su puente de conexión con la palabra "sociabilizar" y técnicamente su conciencia, mu-cho-gus-to

—I-igualmente

Podría jurar que me sonrió con algo similar a la malicia. No hay que ser tonto para darse cuenta de que se estaba burlando de mí, y no entiendo el por qué. Frotó su rostro contra Zexion aún con el gruñido que él le dirigió y pude sentir como una pequeña semilla de molestia brotaba en mi interior. Lo miré brevemente y supe que él tampoco estaba muy feliz, iba a decir algo pero justo ella habló.

—Y dime, _Demyx_… ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías haber entrado ya a tu casa?

—Ah… es que Zexion y yo íbamos a-…

— ¿Él y tú?... ¿Qué tipo de conexión tienes con MI Zexion?

—P-pues… somos amigos –al decir esto, pude ver claramente cómo su sonrisa se iba al diablo y una mueca de sorpresa aparecía en su lugar- ahora íbamos a trabajar en un informe para la universidad y-…

—Ya es suficiente –dijo Zexion en tono elevado y zafándose del agarre que tenía prisionero su brazo. Esto me alegró un poco pero luego la sujetó de su muñeca- tú y yo hablaremos adentro –se dio la vuelta y ambos se alejaron, pero se detuvo y se volteó apenas hacia mí- nos vemos mañana –me dijo-

No dije nada en objeción, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de despedirme, solo pude quedarme ahí paradote viendo cómo ambos me daban la espalda y esa chica se despedía con una sonrisa sínica y sacándome la lengua. Se cerró la puerta. Y yo aún allí.

— _¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?_

Ojala alguien me hubiera dado la respuesta, por que en serio que no entendí. ¿Su mejor amiga?, ¿en serio tenía esa clase de lazo con él? Quise saber tantas cosas, pero no se si estaba en mi derecho el saber. Zexion se mostró molesto con ella pero no parecía una rabia verdadera, y ni siquiera se quejaba tanto o la alejaba cuando se pegó a él de esa forma, además de que-…

—Oh rayos, ¡entro a trabajar en treinta minutos!

Genial, ¡perfecto!... iba a llegar tarde.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—Nelle, ¡¿qué rayos fue todo eso?!... ¡¿Cuál es la gracia en venir y montar un circo en plena calle?!

No me preocupé en controlar mi rabia, quería explicaciones y las iba a conseguir como sea. No podía creer el haber estado en medio de semejante situación tan ridícula, ¡y ella ni siquiera me estaba poniendo atención! Quise gritarle para que al menos tuviera la decencia de mirarme a la cara pero me di cuenta de que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la puerta. Luego, simplemente dejó su bolso sobre un costado del sofá y dio tres pasos en dirección al librero pero sin acercarse mucho a este.

—Nelle

—Él dijo… "amigos" –oh rayos, tuve un mal presentimiento- eso fue lo que dijo ¿verdad?

No me molesté en contestar, ahora sabía que esta iba a ser una larga y tediosa conversación, una de la cual no podría zafarme aunque lo quisiera y en la que tendría que responder preguntas en verdad molestas. Y no me equivoqué. Obvio. Caminé hasta el sofá y me dejé caer sobre este con cansancio. Si iba a tener que aguantar esto, al menos quería estar cómodo, aún si no ayudaba mucho con mi dolor de cabeza venidero.

— ¡Zexion!

No fue necesario voltearme para saber lo que había en su rostro, pude saberlo perfectamente por el tono de su voz. Escuché confusión, sorpresa, ansiedad, tristeza, rabia y hasta dolor. _Tuve_ que suspirar. Después de todo, soy quién mejor la conoce.

—Es verdad Nelle… soy su amigo

— ¡¿Qué dices?!

—Eso que escuchaste

—Pero… ¡¿hablas en serio?!

— ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?

— ¡No me refiero a eso!... ¿Cómo fue que permitiste tal cosa?

—Lo dices como si fuera algún crimen o un pecado mortal. Exageras

—Zexion…

Ya podía sentir el dolor de cabeza que supe vendría. No me molesté en explicarle detalles, solo lo esencial para que no molestara mucho, pero me engañaba a mi mismo, sabía que nada de lo que le dijera la dejaría satisfecha, y el escándalo que armaría después no se veía muy prometedoramente corto; todo lo contrario.

— ¡¿O sea que también están metidos Marluxia y Larxene?!

—Si, aunque… tampoco es tan malo, pero si hay veces en que verdad es una molestia andante

—Si hasta lo defiendes… oh Zexion

La escuché caminar hacia el respaldo del sofá y me abrazó desde atrás, rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro izquierdo.

—No me culpes si estoy preocupada… o asustada… pero esto que me acabas de decir… no se si alegrarme o llorar

—Nelle…

—Soy feliz por que haz permitido que alguien más se acerque, Dios sabe que no miento, pero a la vez temo… temo por verte lastimado una vez más. Me aterra la idea de que te hagan daño como aquella vez y no estar junto a ti en el momento adecuado

—Eso no ocurrirá. Puedo cuidarme solo

—Tampoco me culpes por desconfiar de tu palabra, o de aquel chico. Ahora será mi juicio el que lo ponga a prueba

— ¡Oye, espera un momento! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

— ¡No intentes alejarme! –me abrazó con más fuerza- no te va a resultar… por favor Zexion, déjame seguir protegiéndote… no me prohíbas cuidar de la persona que más quiero en el mundo

Rodé los ojos. Sabía que esta seria una conversación horrible. Así me estaba sintiendo, pero no dudé de la certeza de sus palabras, y tampoco era mi intención que ella se involucrara más de lo que –por desgracia- ya estaba. Pero no es que pudiese prohibírselo realmente, esta en todo su derecho, ya que…

—Haz sido la única que siempre estuvo conmigo, por mucho que quise que te fueras al demonio… ya no voy a ordenarte que te vayas, o que no te metas, así que deja de llorar Nelle… estás empapándome el hombro

No me hizo caso, así que mejor esperé a que se cansara. Yo también tenía mis dudas sobre esta… "amistad". Se de sobra que el idiota de Demyx no tiene malas intenciones, pero para mi el aceptar formar un lazo con una persona así, -o con cualquier extraño en general- significaba un riesgo que desde hace años decidí firmemente no permitir. Admito que no la he pasado tan mal, pero continúo desconfiando. Estoy listo para acabar con este lazo de ser necesario en cualquier momento, y sé que Nelle debe preocuparse por todo esto, pero a fin de cuentas todo se reducía a que son mis decisiones. Soy yo quien será lastimado; y soy yo quien lastimará. Nadie más.

—Vamos, ya deja de llorar, aún tienes que explicarme por qué armaste semejante espectáculo allá afuera

Ella solo se rió un poco mientras se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo, luego rodeó el sofá para sentarse a mi izquierda, donde estuvo mojando mi hombro y se abrazó a mí pegando su rostro a mi pecho y pasando una de sus manos por mi cintura. También me pegó un puñetazo en el estómago para obligarme a rodearle los hombros con mi brazo. Tuve que hacerlo, no quería un tercer golpe, y vaya que tiene la mano pesada.

—Sabía que no te engañaría. La verdad no se me hizo tan agradable ser así de antipática con él, pero cuando los vi a ambos llegar tan normalitos me asusté, y esa es la mejor máscara para sacarle la información precisa a un extraño que recién conozco. Pero lanzarme sobre ti no fue teatro –se rió-

—Obtuviste la información que querías para formarte tu perfil de estudio, tomando lo justo de esa primera impresión ¿no?

—Tú si que me conoces. Solo soy dos años menor que tú, pero conozco buenos trucos

—No vayas a jugar mucho con su mente, es bastante idiota

— ¿No te preocupa lo que haga con él?... _o quizás ¿es lo contrario?_

—Si después de ti no se me acerca más, entonces todo lo que me dijo aquella vez fue una mentira

—Así que de paso aprovecharás de comprobar la legitimidad de sus palabras… eres un bastardo

—Viniendo de ti, suena hipócrita

—Déjame decirte algo de los amigos Zexion… cuando aceptas esos lazos, debes confiar en ellos. La confianza es la base más importante ante todo. Puede ser difícil de construir y fácil de hacer pedazos, pero si es sincera, vale cada esfuerzo

—Bah

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Pensé que ir a trabajar me serviría para no tener que pensar en lo que ocurrió cuando apareció esa chica. Con eso de ocupar mi mente en otras cosas y concentrarme en la importancia de mi trabajo y… ¡un cuerno con eso! Estaba tan molesto que ni mi jefe se me acercaba a hablarme, y para no espantar a los clientes, me mandaron a limpiar el depósito en la parte trasera. Pero no podían esperar a que me calmara, ¿Qué querían?, ¿Qué ande feliz de la vida por que una chica desconocida de dudosa estabilidad mental venga y me trate como a un estúpido? ¡Y más frente a Zexion! ¡No gracias! Puedo ridiculizarme frente a él yo solito… digo… ¡Argh!

Dejé de barrer y puse la escoba a un costado de la pared en donde apoyé la espalda al sentarme en el suelo. Si lo pienso bien, es extraño enojarme de esa forma, tampoco es que haya sido tan grave lo que pasó, pero la actitud esa chica Nelle me sacó de quicio. _Su mejor amiga._ ¡¿Y qué con eso?! Digo, bien por ella, supongo. Tampoco tenía que pegarse tanto a él como si fuera su novio, y ahora que lo recuerdo, hizo lo mismo esa noche de la presentación. ¡¿Desde cuando los mejores amigos actúan como si coquetearan?! No es que me importe realmente, solo que ojala no se repita, y también que no se aparezca mucho; no, mejor que no se aparezca nunca, que se quede en donde sea que viva y que no vuelva.

— ¡Oye Demyx!, ya es hora de salir, los chicos y yo vamos un rato al club, ¿vienes?

— ¡No gracias! Tengo tarea en casa y mañana empiezo temprano

—Tú te lo pierdes, ¡nos vemos!

Gracias al cielo que acabó el día. Necesitaba con urgencia una ducha y ponerme a ojear mis libros me ayudaría a concentrarme en algo más importante. Incluso tal vez podría tocar un poco de música, eso siempre me ayuda. Me quité el uniforme con calma y tras guardarlo en mi mochila, me fui con calma rumbo a casa.

— ¡Llegas tarde!

— ¡¿Eh?!... ¡¿T-tú de nuevo?!

Nada más pisar la calle, esa chica Nelle se me aparece de frente. Bien, de esta forma mi tranquilo regreso a casa se fue derechito a la mierda.

— ¡Llevo aquí esperándote cerca de tres minutos! ¡Tres minutos ¿oíste?! Y con lo ocupada que estoy, anda, ¡en marcha!

— ¡¿Eh?!... Pe-pero-…

— ¡Te dicen que te muevas!

De algún modo… ella y yo terminamos en esa incómoda situación. Ambos sentados en algún café, bebiendo refrescos tranquilamente como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y sin decir una sola palabra en… quién sabe cuanto rato. Yo simplemente no podía estar tranquilo, sabía que algo no andaba bien, sino no estaría ahí sentado como un idiota, y lo peor era que ella bebía de su taza de té con toda la calma del mundo, mientras yo observaba como mi baso con soda se quedaba sin gas.

—Ya relájate, no necesitas estar tan nervioso… no voy a morderte ¿sabes?

Bajó la taza vacía y me sonrió con cara de sabelotodo, burlándose. ¡Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo! Pero esta vez no iba a dejarme tratar así… o eso esperaba, no soy muy bueno defendiendo mi propia integridad y mucho menos con personas con la actitud de esta chica. Apoyó su cara en una de sus manos, y a la vez su brazo contra la mesa, mirándome de arriba abajo como si me estudiara, ¿quién sabe?, quizás de verdad lo hacía y yo sin enterarme. Luego suspiró largamente y cruzó sus dedos frente a su rostro, dejando a la vista solo sus ojos.

—Quieres saber por qué te traje aquí ¿no? –yo asentí con la cabeza- y ¿por qué no has preguntado?

—Eh, p-pues por que-…

—Esperabas a que yo lo hiciera, no pensabas preguntar. Imagino que no posees la confianza suficiente como para exigirle explicaciones a una extraña. Lo que también implicaría que siempre terminas dejándote llevar por las situaciones; y no importando que tipo de problemas estas te traigan, nunca te quejas o te niegas… -tragué saliva, un poco intimidado- ouh, y también me aventuraría a decir que haces lo que otros te ordenan, siempre como un sirviente, ¿no puedes decir "no"?

_¿Qué dem-…?_

No estaba seguro del por qué me estaba diciendo todo aquello, pero no me gustaba. No tenía idea de cómo o qué responderle; como si estuviera muy por encima de mí. Me observaba fijo y todo lo que yo quería era esconderme en alguna parte hasta que se fuera y me dejara tranquilo. ¿Qué esperaba ganar con todo esto? Ella solo suspiró, como cansada, y se masajeó el entrecejo mientras también se pasaba las manos por la cara.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta… -empezó a hablar lentamente- estoy burlándome de ti –oye, claro que me di cuenta, pero me ahorre el comentario y gruñí-

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? –le dije-

—Solo una cosa, bastante simple a decir verdad… todo lo que necesitas hacer para complacerme y no volver a ver mi rostro cerca de ti es alejarte de Zexion

— ¿Qué dices?

—Eso, aléjate de él. Mira, para serte sincera, no me trago ese cuento de los "amigos", me son puras patrañas. El trato que ustedes tienen no es más que una equivocación que podría terminar en desastre, así que hazte un favor y piérdete

—O-oye… ¡espera un momento!

—Mejor ahórrate las quejas, _Demyx_, no tienes idea de con quién te metes

—Pero-…

—Ya déjalo… -agachó un poco la vista y también bajo el tono de su voz- es tanto por tu bien como por el suyo que hago esto

No entiendo, no entendí en ese momento y no lo hago ahora; y a decir verdad, ¡no quiero hacerlo! ¿Acaso iban a seguir apareciendo extraños diciéndome lo que debo hacer solo por que ando cerca de Zexion? El mundo tiene que estar volviéndose loco, en serio. No soy de ese tipo de personas que andan haciéndose enemigos por que sí, todo lo contrario, pero algo así no puedo permitirlo. Mucho menos si era Zexion quien… ¡simplemente no!

—No lo haré –alzó la vista y me miró con rabia- ya antes otras personas me dijeron algo parecido… pero yo… no tengo por qué creer en lo que me estás diciendo

— ¿Y si lo que digo es verdad?

_Dime, ¿Qué pasaría si fuese verdad?, hablando de un extraño como yo que no conoces, ¿puedes confiar en que es mentira?_ Ah, ya lo recordaba. Zexion había dicho algo parecido. Y si esto era cierto…

—También puede ser mentira –le dije- no puedo confiar en lo que me dice un extraño

—Puedo estarte engañando, como también puedo no estarlo haciendo

—Entonces confirmaré la verdad por mis medios… pero no me alejaré de él… es mi amigo

La expresión de seriedad se borró de su rostro y me miró con sorpresa. Luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y con rapidez fue haciéndose más ancha; se llevó una mano a la cara y le temblaron ligeramente los hombros… y la escuché reír. Primero una risa ligera y entrecortada, luego una sonora carcajada que hizo que las personas de las otras mesas se dieran vuelta para observarnos. Yo estaba avergonzado. ¡¿Es que acaso todos van a reírse cuando diga eso?!

—Santo cielo, ¡de verdad que eres un idiota! –dijo aún en voz alta y sin dejar de reír del todo-

— ¡E-es esta bien, pero ya para de burlarte tan fuerte ¿quieres?!... _No se por qué siento que esto ya lo he vivido…_

—Lo siento, lo siento… -suspiró largamente y mantuvo su sonrisa- eres una verdadera caja de sorpresa, ¡tal como él dijo!... realmente superaste mis expectativas, aunque no eran muchas la verdad

— ¿Él dijo?... ¿Quién dijo q-…?

—Pero hablo en serio, me lo habían advertido pero no esperaba esa reacción de tu parte… estoy complacida –suspiró con más calma y sonriendo-

—No te entiendo –en serio-

—Bueno, siéndote sincera, no era mi intención ser así de grosera contigo, juro que no quise decirte todo eso en serio, así que te pido disculpas por mi teatro

—Eh, claro… está bien, supongo –ella me sonrió-

Quizás estaba jugando conmigo de nuevo, pero esa risa me dejó un poco desorientado; tenía el rostro de una niña a la que acababan de hacerle un regalo y todo el veneno que había escupido antes no dejó ni rastro en su mirada. La verdad no sabía que creer, no estaba entendiendo mucho y estaba por pedirle que me pellizcara o algo para ver si no estaba soñando o algo por el estilo, aunque la forma en que me dijo eso último parecía ser sincero, o así lo ví en su cara.

—Así que teatro… -suspiré un poco cansado-

—Y en cuanto a eso, la verdadera razón por la que vine buscándote fue para ponerte a prueba

— ¿Ponerme a prueba?, pero ¿para qué?

—Verás… Zexion es alguien muy especial para mi… en realidad… -me miró fijamente y con mucha seriedad- es la persona a quien más amo en el mundo

—A-a-a… ¡¿amas?!

—Si… él es lo más importante en mi vida, en todo momento y lugar… pero como ya te habrás dado cuenta, no puedo permanecer a su lado como me gustaría, así que trato de visitarlo gradualmente, las veces que me son posibles.

—P-p-pe-pero…

Yo aún no salía de la sorpresa. ¡Y vaya sorpresota! Sentí como si el aire se me hubiese quedado atascado a mitad de la garganta y un sentimiento amargó –muy amargo- se hizo sentir con fuerza en mi pecho. Pero no dejé de escucharla. Me explicó que vivía muy lejos, en la ciudad de Edge (1), y que cuando el trabajo se lo permitía, venía hasta Hollow Bastion para ver a Zexion. También me dijo que había hecho todo ese "teatro" para ver si mis intenciones hacia él eran reales o solo una amistad pasajera que no tomaba en serio. Eso me hizo comprender que todas sus palabras eran ciertas. Nadie se tomaría el riesgo de enemistarse con un desconocido solo por que sí; ella de verdad tenía que querer mucho a Zexion. Y esta idea, por alguna razón, me puso triste.

—Ahora que comprobé que no eres tan malo, me siento más tranquila

—Ah, pues, me alegro… je je

—Eres casi como me imaginé que serías, pero así estas bien… y de verdad que me sorprendió eso de que tú y él son amigos. Cuando vivimos en el orfanato nunca se acercó a nadie, y nadie se le acercaba a él, claro, excepto yo

—Entiend-… -un momento-… ¡¿Orfanato?! ¡¿Zexion es… es…?!

—Aja, exacto, huérfano… ¿nunca te lo dijo?

—Rayos, ¡no! –ella me miró con sorpresa y rió levemente- ah, lo siento, no quise alzar la voz, pero…

—Tranquilo, esta bien, aunque no me extraña tanto que no lo sepas, ¿alguna vez le preguntaste sobre sus padres?

—No

—Hmmm… ¿alguna vez le has hecho aunque sea una pregunta sobre él?

—Eeehhh… en realidad no. Nunca he querido presionarlo mucho para que me cuente cosas, me asusta que se enfade y no vuelva a hablarme

—Bueno, ciertamente se enojaría, no tanto por que le moleste decir que no tiene padres, sino más por que eso lo haría recordar su vida en el orfanato. Te digo de inmediato que no fue muy dulce

Eso no me dejó muy buena sensación. Y más con venir a enterarme de semejante cosa de esa forma. Ahora tenía mucha más curiosidad, quería saberlo todo, quería conocer la historia completa, y por la forma en que Nelle me estaba sonriendo, creo que supo lo que pensaba.

—Quieres saber ¿no?... más cosas sobre él

—Si… de verdad quiero saberlo

—Pero no puedo decirte

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Dime, ¿acaso no seria mejor que fuese el mismo Zexion quien te lo contara?

Admito que tenía razón. Quiero saber de él, pero solo si es él quien me lo dice, por su propia voluntad, por que le nace desde el corazón decírmelo. Eso significaría que me tiene aprecio ¿no? Era una fantástica idea… pero de ahí a que ocurriera…

—Imposible –dijimos ella y yo al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y ambos reímos-

—Pero… -dijo ella- quizás con tiempo, mucho esfuerzo y algo de suerte… tal vez lo haga

Nelle hizo señas a una camarera que andaba cerca y pidió la cuenta; fue un momento al baño y luego nos fuimos de allí. Mientras caminábamos no pude evitar pensar en todas las cosas que descubrí en nuestra conversación, de verdad eran impresionantes para mi, cosas que no me esperaba, pero que también me hicieron mucha ilusión. Nunca he tenido una conexión tan fuerte con alguien como la tienen Nelle y Zexion, y no creo que la que yo pudiese tener con él fuese igual a esta, pero si me gustaría que sea similar.

— ¿Sabes Demyx? –me dijo de repente- de verdad me alegro de haber conversado contigo hoy… no, mas bien me alegro de haberte conocido –le sonreí-

—Yo también –le dije- al principio me habías asustado un poco… _aún lo haces_… pero en realidad no eras tan mala

— ¡Bah!, si solo estaba jugando un poco contigo. –me dio varias palmadas en la espalda, no muy suaves que digamos- Cuando quiero asustar a alguien en serio, no uso palabras, ¡ja ja!

— _¡¿Eh?!... n-no quiero imaginarlo… _Y-ya veo

—Ahora puedo ir a casa tranquila

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Como tú vas a estar con él, no me preocupa tanto. Claro, aún desconfío un poco de ti, pero como eres algo tonto, ingenuo y fácil de tratar, puedo estar segura de que Zexion no se aburrirá

—O-oye…

— ¡Era broma! –ella se rió con fuerza y luego yo también me reí un poco- pero en serio, tú te quedas a cargo… por favor cuida bien de él mientras yo no esté… es lo más importante que tengo en este mundo

Continuamos caminando pero ahora en silencio. Tuve que quedarme callado al escuchar esto, no se me ocurrió qué contestar ya que la sensación amarga de hace rato atrás había vuelto. La miré un poco y pensé en algo. Aún era muy joven, quizás unos pocos años menor que yo, pero estaba trabajando, y si mal no recuerdo, Edge está a tres horas de Hollow Bastion en tren. Además no tiene padres y ha vivido sola quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Es comprensible que… _ame_ a Zexion de la forma en que lo hace si él es la única persona que podría llamar familia.

—Lo haré… -le dije, aunque en realidad no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía- cuidaré de él, por que tú… lo amas, ¿no?, así que… esta bien

—Así es, pero oye, no vayas a malinterpretarme ¿bien?

— ¿A qué te refieres? –me miró con una sonrisa, mezcla de burla y lástima-

—Oh cielos, ¡ya lo hiciste! –se puso a reír- Demyx ¡no!, cuando dije que lo amo, no es al amor que estas pensando

— ¿E-eehhh? Entonces ¿de qué estás hablando? –ella suspiró-

—Hombres, son tan predecibles… hay muchas clases de amor en este mundo Demyx, no necesariamente es el amor que se le tiene a una pareja. Yo amo a Zexion como mi familia, por que es como si lo fuera. Lo amo como mi hermano, como mi amigo

—P-pe-pero t-tú dijiste que…

—Él es lo más importante en el mundo para mi, es cierto, ya que es el único que me acepta como soy y jamás a estado tras las cosas que puedo lograr; por eso lo amo… pero no es que vaya a casarme con él, cielos ¡no!

Creo que nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto alivio. Suspiré sintiendo que me quitaba un peso de encima y una sensación de alegría me recorrió el cuerpo. Pero no se si debería alegrarme por algo así, es decir, la forma en que ella quiera a Zexion no debería ponerme triste o feliz ¿no?, digo, no es como si yo estuviese celoso… un momento…

— ¿Demyx? ¿Ocurre algo?

Nelle estaba mirándome fijamente varios pasos más delante de mí. No me di cuenta de que me había detenido, pero justo lo que acababa de pensar… digo, no puede ser, es que… lo que estoy pensando es imposible por que yo… yo…

— ¿Demyx?

— ¡¿Eh?!... ¿Q-qu-qué sucede Nelle?!

—Hmmm, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Se me acaba de ocurrir y quizás sea una tontería mía pero aun así quiero saber

—P-pues adelante, pregunta

— ¿Cómo ves a Zexion?... Y me refiero a qué es lo que piensas de él, ya saber, tu opinión

—Y-y-yo –oh genial, mala pregunta- pues yo, la forma en que veo a Zexion, pues… -traté de que no me viera la cara, estaba seguro de parecer un tomate- creo que él es… alguien amable

— ¿Amable?

—Sí, amable… es muy inteligente y admiro su carácter, ya que nunca se deja llevar por nada ni nadie, su actitud es fuerte. A veces me asusta un poco, ya sabes, esa forma en que mira a la gente… pareciera como si pensara en matarlos a todos

—Ja ja, si, te entiendo… aunque eso no esta tan lejos de la realidad, ¡pero continua!

—Bueno pues, estoy seguro de que en el fondo es una buena persona. Cuando me dijo que Marluxia y Larxene podían lastimarme, se que estaba pensando en mi seguridad… eso me hizo feliz y… lo admiro mucho, me gusta estar con él

Era verdad. Cuando estoy con él ciento mucha alegría y también seguridad, y pienso que no importan las veces que me grite o lo feo que me mire, estar con él es divertido, es tranquilizante. Justo en ese segundo me dí cuenta, esa sensación cálida que se quedaba en mi pecho cada vez que pensaba en él me era extrañamente familiar. Levanté la vista y vi que Nelle me miraba de una forma muy extraña. Puso sus manos tras su espalda y se acercó a mi dando saltitos, se detuvo a muy pocos centímetros y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, no tan cerca ya que es bajita y no me alcanzaba bien la nariz, pero aún tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la expresión de su rostro me puso nervioso.

—Oye, Demyx… acaso, ¿te gusta Zexion?

— ¡¿E-ee-eehhh?!

El grito que pegué no debió ser muy bajo que digamos, ya que hasta yo sentí zumbar mis oídos, y por la sorpresa retrocedí y me caí de culo al piso.

—O o-o-oooye e-ees-espera un m-momen-…y-yo no yo no… yo no…

—Pero si tienes la cara toda roja… santo cielo, no me lo creo –habló muy calmada y se llevó la punta de los dedos a los labios sin inmutarse mucho-

— ¡De-detente! ¡N-no-no es lo que piensas!

—Padre santo, esto si que no me lo esperaba –dio media vuelta muy calmada y se fue alejando lentamente dando saltitos, jugando con las líneas de la vereda-

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Nelle Claid es una persona de fácil trato… cuando a ella le parece que así debe ser; es de pocos escrúpulos la mayor parte del tiempo y tiene la paciencia del tamaño de una nuez, lo que la lleva a ser un tanto violenta con sus cercanos. Divide su día en dos trabajos de medio tiempo y cuando los horarios se lo permiten, visita a su querido amigo Zexion. Con respecto a esto último es completamente prioritaria, todo el maldito mundo esta por debajo de sus visitas a Zexion y mejor que nadie se atreva a interponerse. Pero ahora podía estar un poco más tranquila; solo un poco, en serio. Ya que ahora había alguien más que podía estar pendiente de su querido amigo mientras ella estuviese fuera. Y con eso de "más pendiente", acabó llevándose una no tan desagradable sorpresa; muy por el contrario, fue una noticia _muy_ buena.

—_Quédate tranquilo Demyx, no tengo nada en contra de tus tendencias sexuales_

— _¡Pero si te estoy diciendo que no es así!_

—_Aunque ahora que lo pienso, nunca vi a Zexion interesarse por alguien_

— _¡¿Puedes escucharme?!_

—_Y claro, si lo que quieres es su amistad, ¡bien!, pero si lo que en verdad buscas es "eso" otro pues…_

— _¡NELLE!_

No podía evitar reírse al recordar la cara de Demyx estuvo totalmente roja y su lloriqueo durante todo ese tiempo. Para ella era sorprendente que el chico fuese tan ingenuo como para ni siquiera darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, lo que para ella fue simple de ver en sus ojos; Demyx era alguien fácil de leer. Algo que ella misma no consideraba muy bueno como cualidad, pero que encontró enormemente agradable en él, y claro, ahora comprendía la curiosidad que Zexion debía sentir. Pero aún restaba algo que no la dejaba tranquila. Conocía al peliazul demasiado bien como para confiarse, sabía que el rubio podría salir lastimado si intentaba profundizar sus lazos con Zexion, aunque…

—Dios quiera que Demyx logre sacarlo de esa oscuridad

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y subió al tren rumbo a Edge. Ser una observadora no era lo suyo, necesitaba estarse involucrando, y más si el asunto tenía a Zexion en medio, pero no por ahora. _No, ahora no, ahora no._ Nelle Claid no era ninguna tonta, comprendía todo muy bien, tal vez demasiado bien para su salud mental, pero estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio siempre y cuando lo que ella más quería en el mundo estuviese a salvo. Tendría que esperar el tiempo adecuado.

Ya había anochecido cuando el tren de Nelle dejó Hollow Bastion. Demyx había ido a despedirla dado que estuvieron discutiendo todo el camino rumbo a la estación, y ahora que había llegado a su casa, se sentía completamente abatido. Había sentido la necesidad de correr y ahora le estaba costando respirar por el cansancio. Pasó un buen rato bajo la ducha, tenía la cabeza hecha un verdadero nido de pájaro, y no precisamente por su forma de peinarse. Necesitaba con urgencia algo para calmarse, pegar un buen grito, o que le dieran con algo en la cabeza y lo dejen noqueado hasta la mañana.

—_Acaso, ¿te gusta Zexion?_

Por todos los cielos, ¡¿cómo no lo pensó antes?! La emoción de verlo, el excesivo palpitar de su corazón al estar junto a él. Todo parecía tener sentido y a la vez no. Por que nunca creyó que fuera posible, al menos no ahora y no de esa forma. Ya desde hace años estaba conciente de hacia qué dirección caminaban sus gustos, pero nunca se había sentido mal por ello. Admitía que lo encontró atractivo la primera vez que lo vió, pero fuera de eso jamás pensó otra cosa. De verdad quería ser su amigo, descubrir más cosas de él y llegar a conocerlo y ¿quién sabe?, tal ves tener un lazo tan fuerte como el que compartía con Nelle. Pero no fue sino hasta que mantuvo esa larga charla con la chica que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría en realidad.

Y ahora, estaba asustado. Por que no sabía lo que debía hacer. ¿Cómo comportarse adecuadamente frente a él? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer con ese sentimiento? Le parecía horrible tener que estar en semejante situación dado que era por algo así que ahora estaba en Hollow Bastion. Un horroroso deja vu lo mantuvo despierto toda la noche y cuando debía irse a clases, los pies le pesaban una tonelada.

Por suerte ese día no vería a Zexion hasta la tarde, y de verdad que estuvo agradecido de ello; eso hasta que fue interceptado por el peliazul a la salida de clases.

—Te ves horrible –le dijo él con una mirada inquisidora- ¿acaso no dormiste?

—Eee-eehhh –toda la cara se le puso roja, y maldijo en su interior- s-si, digo, solo… hoy tenemos que continuar con el informa ¿cierto? ¡Bien! ¡Andando!

Zexion pareció extrañado y no dejó de estudiar su modo de comportarse por un buen rato, cosa que puso a Demyx más nervioso de lo que jamás había pensado que podía estar. Pero tuvo suerte de que el susodicho informe le requiriera concentración, era una buena forma de distraerse de cosas que no debería estar pensando por el bien de su salud mental y la cardiaca.

Ese día trabajaban en la sala de Zexion. Había allí varios textos que podían serles útiles y entre la búsqueda de información y el silencio, era fácil perderse en las letras y el deber estudiantil. O eso quería creer el rubio, ya que por más que miraba las líneas escritas frente a él, no entendía un carajo. Lo peor era cuando su mirada se desviaba inconcientemente hacia el otro chico sentado en el piso a unos metros de él. Revisaba varios libros a la vez y los que no tocaba los dejaba en el piso, próximos a sus manos, listos para ser revisados en cualquier momento. Demyx se sentía completamente perdido. ¿Qué hacer en una situación así?

—Oye… ¿qué tanto miras?

— ¿Eh?... ¿te estaba mirando?... lo siento –Zexion entrecerró los ojos y suspiró-

—Ven, mira esto

Demyx se acercó no muy seguro de cómo debía actuar. Observó desde la espalda del peliazul lo que le señalaba con el dedo en el texto que tenía contre manos, le hablaba de algo con respecto al informe pero él no estaba escuchando, estaba demasiado concentrado controlando su propio corazón. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en lo que era importante y se acercó más al texto que Zexion tenía en sus manos, asomando la cabeza por un costado del hombro izquierdo del peliazul. Este seguía hablando y el rubio seguía sin entender

—Demyx, ¿estás escuch-…?

Molesto de no recibir respuestas, Zexion volteó la cabeza hacia su izquierda y en ese momento ambos dejaron de respirar.

Fue inesperado, confuso y… _suave._ Una extraña presión contra sus labios. Algo que los asaltó a ambos de la nada y provocó un fuerte corrientazo eléctrico en sus cuerpos. _Un beso._

Demyx se alejó, echándose hacia atrás con sorpresa y conteniendo un grito, dando tumbos hasta la puerta y saliendo sin decir nada ni mirar atrás.

* * *

_**(1):** la ciudad de Edge la saqué del juego FF VII: dirge of cerberus, aparece en una de las misiones de Vincent, decidi que el nombre me gustaba y la puse :3_

_**N/A:** dios, no detestan cuando terminan así un cap? xD... lo siento pero yo no :3... espero que no le hayan tomado mucha bronca a la chica esta, pero eso si, no le crean tanto, es una caja de sorpresas, a mí aun me esta asutando un poco y se bien que se guarda varios ases bajo la manga  
¿chocante final para este cap? quizás... ¿impredescible? lo dudo, y eso que dije que quería mantener el estilo al natural con el fic... ¿proxima actualizcion? no, esta vez me tardare, hay muchas cosas que tengo pendientes, y estare muy ocupada con el mundo real, así que tendran que armarse de paciencia_

_¡en fin!, gracias a todos por leer :3... si dejan review, me harían muy feliz, pero no estan obligados a ello_


	7. Tiempos de paz

_**N/A:**__ Si pensaron que estaba muerta, de hecho lo estuve, pero acabo de revirir...ok, ehm, esto, bueno yo... ¡lo siento!... de verdad lo lamento!, juro que no fue intencional!... concuerdo que por semejante tardanza (varios meses, tarada) merezco la horca!, pero si me matan ahora no podre terminar esta historia, asi que hay una excusa para aplasar mi ejecucion :3... pero ya que, dejemonos de excusas_

_gracias, mil mil mil gracias a __**Wolfgirl-Valentine, Artifex - Maka, Mi-tan, Ditz-x**__, __**Hayashibara Noriko, gorillaz707nana, Burnign-x-Innocence y Suigin Walker **__por sus maravillosos reviews del cap pasado... es la segunda vez en el tiempo de vida de este fic que recibo tantos reviews! :D (baila extrañamente), y tambien gracias a todos los demàs que igual leen esta basofia, los adoro a todos por igual_

_**Discleamer:**__ Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, ni Zexion, ni Demyx... joder TT... sino que son de disney y de la genial y muy drogada mente de Tetsuya Nomura-sama, a mi solo me pertenece esta abominacion sacada del aberno, digo de mi cabeza. No hago esto con fines de lucro, juro que es solo por la peligrosa mezcla del ocio y fanatismo por este juego y el yaoi, pero el personaje Nelle Claid si es mia, asi que ya saben! D:

* * *

_

**Continuidad  
**"Cáp.n°7:Tiempos de paz"

El almacén de la tienda esta ubicado en un rincón mal construido pegado a la pared del edificio departamental de junto, lo cual lo hace sumamente estrecho y opaco; para remate, estaba hecho un desastre; tal como lo ha estado desde que comenzaron las clases. El anciano aún no parece acostumbrarse a mis horarios de medio tiempo en la librería, y aunque mantener mis estudios en el nivel adecuado y trabajar al mismo tiempo no resultó tan fácil como pensé en un principio, no he tenido mayores problemas con eso. Al menos, no de los técnicos.

Yo mismo me he notado un poco más distraído y volátil en lo que respecta mi humor. Esto se originó hace aproximadamente dos semanas, cuando ocurrió aquel… ahm, "_accidente"_ con el idiota de Demyx, y siendo franco, aún no logro comprenderlo del todo. Dejando de lado ese corrientazo que me sacudió hasta la punta de los pies, claro; a veces pienso y digo que no hay mucho por entender, es decir, al analizarlo, fue bastante simple. Tanto que me irrita a sobremanera, yo solo me volteé y… argh. Ciertamente, no hay mucho a lo cual darle vueltas, pero no dejo de pensar en eso. Se ha vuelto un fastidio con el paso de los días, en especial por que a partir de aquello han surgido otros problemas que están a punto de derribar el muro de mi paciencia.

_Eso claro, si aún existe dicho muro_

Hace apenas una semana entregamos el informe en el que trabajamos en pareja, y cuyo proceso fue un verdadero dolor de encías. Luego de ese _incidente_, estar ambos en la misma habitación era un martirio. No hablábamos a menos de que fuese sobre el susodicho informe, de que haya sido estrictamente necesario, o solo inevitable. Yo por supuesto, tenía bien claro que esa situación era una barbárica estupidez; tenía que ponerle fin de inmediato, pero cada vez que se presentó una oportunidad —y fueron varias— tenía que hacerle frente a la mirada de ese estúpido. Suena como una excusa barata, y además una bastante ridícula, pero era la única razón.

Cada vez que me miraba hacía que me sintiera incoherentemente culpable; ví en sus ojos remordimiento y temor, cosas que no he podido explicar debido a mi poco entendimiento de la situación, pero ¿cómo entenderlo si se niega a dirigirme la palabra? Y lo que es peor, yo no puedo hacerle frente como se supondría ya debiera haber hecho.

Luego de entregar el informe, comenzó a evitarme con más ímpetu. Y justo poco después me dí cuenta, una tarde cualquiera al llegar a casa, que había regresado a ese aspecto de mi vida en que todo era silencio y sombras, todo monótono y bajo mi estricto control; todo como debía ser estando de vuelta en la soledad. Lo que es peor, creí que debía alegrarme por recuperar todo eso, pero no fue así. Me sentí presa de una enorme frustración a la que no le veo pies ni cabeza.

¿Por qué me sentía de esa forma? ¿Por qué no podía alegrarme de haberme deshecho de una molestia? ¿Por qué el silencio de mi habitación tenía ese gusto a tristeza?

—_Estoy solo… se siente distinto a antes_

Y no podía comprender su causa. También intenté convencerme de que era un asunto sin importancia, que pronto lo olvidaría y todo regresaría a la normalidad. Ha pasado una semana y sigo sin lograrlo. Pensé en la remota posibilidad de compartir mis inquietudes con Nelle, pero por suerte recapacité y me dí cuenta que para hacer eso tendría que encontrarme al borde del suicidio. Por lo tanto, mi única opción posible era aguantarme la frustración de esas emociones desconocidas y encontrarles una solución por mi cuenta. Me pareció que no sería fácil dado que ignoro por completo lo que se debe hacer en una situación así, pero nadie dijo que la vida fuera fácil. Al menos para mí, nunca lo fue.

De todos modos el mundo no mostró cambio digno de ser destacado. Las clases y el trabajo siguieron su curso normal tal como el resto de la ciudad; en casi tres meses de universidad había formado cierta costumbre, a pesar de que la ausencia de cierto idiota me rondaba de vez en cuando la cabeza como una ligera molestia, supe que podría manejarlo.

Creí que podría. Pero contrario a todas mis expectativas, esos pensamientos continuaron rondándome como si fueran unas malditas moscas; hasta que llegué al punto de que una idea completamente descabellada se me vino de improviso. Algo que de inmediato negué.

—_La nostalgia suele ser síntoma de añorar... ah, ¡ey un momento!_

Por poco y me atraganto con mi propia saliva, y no era para menos. Es decir, ¿por qué habría de extrañar a alguien? ¿Y más a alguien como él?_ No, no era verdad, algo estaba mal. Tranquilo Zexion, piensa con cuidado._ En primer lugar eso era una total estupidez, además de imposible. Añorar la presencia de semejante incordio era… era…

—_No Zexion, eso definitivamente es extrañar_

—Cierra la boca Nelle, ¿y qué rayos haces llamando a las dos de la madrugada?

—_¡Minucias!... aunque me parece raro que te evite solo por haber "discutido sobre ese informe"… tal vez estás pensándolo mucho… ¡Ve y habla con él!_

—No necesito tus consejos sobre relaciones humanas

—_¡Como si tuvieras!... y supongo que volver a tus viejos hábitos de ermitaño se siente distinto, quizás se deba a que llegaste a conocer algo mejor que esa horrible monotonía. En todo caso, ¿por qué te molesta tanto?_

—Soy una persona de costumbres Nelle; detesto los cambios que no controlo

—_Lo que eres es un idiota, ¡esas son excusas!... ya deja de hacer el tonto, que en el fondo te agrada ¿no?, pensé que eran amigos…_

Claro, pero ¿eso viene al caso? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto otro? Ya tengo la cabeza lo bastante liada por mi cuenta como para que ahora venga esta lunática a confundirme con cosas sin sentido. Francamente el asuntito me tenía hasta más arriba de la coronilla, por lo tanto ya era hora de ponerle un alto o gritaría. En serio.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Una vez Axel me dijo que hacer el tonto era mi especialidad. Quizás tenga razón.

Esto últimos días han sido un verdadero coñazo, y todo ha sido mi culpa. Aunque pienso en tratar de arreglar las cosas con Zexion, siempre me acobardo en el último segundo y salgo corriendo. Quisiera poder explicarle lo que pasó, pero al buscar una frase o una palabra adecuada, me doy cuenta de que no se qué fue lo que ocurrió en realidad. Cada vez que lo recuerdo, la sangre se me sube a la cara y mi corazón trata de agujerearme el pecho para escapar. No entiendo cómo fui a acabar de esta forma. Yo solo quería tener un amigo, alguien en quien poder confiar y apoyarme, y admito que desde el principio Zexion me pareció alguien interesante, pero ahora…

—_Esto no puede estarme pasando…_

Hubo muchas piezas que de repente encajaron, como el temor excesivo a su rechazo, o la hiperactividad de mi corazón cuando estoy con él. Quizás también parezca demasiado obvio, pero jamás pensé en él de esa forma. No buscaba esto, y no es que lo odie pero tengo miedo. No se qué es lo que debo hacer ahora. No quiero perder su amistad, no después de todo lo que me costó ser aceptado. Conocerlo me permitió ver cosas que antes jamás noté; Zexion mismo es todo un mundo por explorar… uno que da bastante miedo, pero igual de interesante. ¡Incluso Nelle lo era!

No, definitivamente no quería perder lo que tenía con ellos, lo cual no estoy muy seguro de qué es, pero ambos me agradan. Aún si tengo esta clase de sentimientos hacia él, eso no significa que las cosas tengan que cambiar ¿cierto? Nadie podía saberlo. No iba a dejar que nadie lo supiera. Mientras lo mantuviera en secreto —y si Nelle también se quedara con la boca cerrada— podríamos seguir siendo amigos ¿verdad? Quizás solo sea algo pasajero, puede que si no le pongo atención esa tonta idea desaparezca de mi cabeza… espero. Y por quedarme pensando en eso iba tarde a clases. Por poco y el profesor no me deja entrar; no fue gran cosa, además de la burla colectiva de todo el salón cuando se me enredaron los pies con una silla.

Hombre, es duro ser yo…

Con un poco de suerte pude llegar a la hora del almuerzo en una sola pieza, pero siendo costumbre allí, había una fila kilométrica al momento en que llegué al comedor. Pasó un rato para que me diera cuenta de que buscaba a Zexion entre toda esa gente. Me regañé mentalmente y me puse los audífonos, subiéndole el volumen a la música; si pudiera dejar de pensar en él por solo un momento sería muchísimo más fácil controlar mis emociones y aclararme el panorama. Era posible que estuviese haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua, pero la idea de que él de verdad me odiase era aterradora; tampoco podía huir por siempre.

Tal vez no era muy sano buscar una respuesta a mi problema en el arroz con pollo que había en mi plato… cielos, el almuerzo de este sitio da asco, si miro un poco más cerca estoy seguro de que ese pollo va a hablarme. De todos modos, ya sabía que tenía que hablar con él; no podía seguir comportándome como un idiota. Quería seguir siendo su amigo, las cosas no tenían por qué cambiar. Así que, ya decidido, ignoré mi almuerzo mutante y me puse de pie; iría a buscarlo. Tomé la bandeja y me apresuré para ir hacia la salida, cuando de repente mis pies se enredaron con la correa de mi mochila que dejé en el suelo; me fui derechito al piso no sin antes ver cómo mi pollo mutante volaba directo hacia el pobre desafortunado que estaba en frente mío.

Como por arte de magia todo el comedor se quedó en silencio y un mal escalofrío me atravesó la espalda. Levanté la cara, listo para disculparme y limpiar todo ese desastre, pero me paralice al ver mi comida escurrir lenta y pegajosamente en aquel cabello… rosa.

_Ah mierda… esto tiene que ser una broma._

…

De un puñetazo fui a chocar contra la pared que estaba atrás de mí, dándome de paso también un golpe en la nuca. Marluxia se acercó dando zancadas y me dio una patada en la base del estómago que me quitó todo el aire. Me quedé en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras oía como a mi alrededor la gente que nos rodeaba gritaban cosas in entendibles. A ese desgraciado se le estaba pasando la mano; apenas levanté la mirada cuando me tomó de la ropa y me levantó bruscamente de un tirón. Me miraba con rabia, luego sonrió; había algo en sus ojos que no me gustaba.

—Sabía que eras estúpido chico —me dijo— pero no tanto.

—Ya dije que lo sentía…

—Ah, ahora sí que lo vas a sentir. Creí que Zexion era el único con tan poco cerebro como para meterse conmigo, ¡pero vaya sorpresa!... —dejó de sonreír y levantó un puño— ahora vienes tú a hacerle competencia en idiotez

Cerré los ojos, listo para recibir ese nuevo golpe; pero no llegó. De repente el agarre por el que me tenía por el cuello aflojó, casi dejándome caer de vuelta al suelo, pero pude mantenerme en pie. Recuperé el aire y al levantar la vista, vi como el puño de Marluxia se había quedado en el aire y la mano con la que me tenía sujeto ahora estaba siendo aprisionada por el agarre de aquel que acababa de salvarme.

—Ya basta Marluxia

—Zexion… —Marluxia apretó los dientes— no te metas

—El chico ya se disculpó

Atónito y al borde de una taquicardia vi como esos dos echaban chispas por el simple hecho de estarse mirando. Marluxia se libró de un manotazo, retrocediendo unos pasos a la vez que Zexion se colocaba por delante de mí sin vacilar.

—Largo de aquí amargado, esto no es asunto tuyo

—Quizás no, pero es mi deber ciudadano controlar a los animales salvajes hasta que llegue un veterinario y te devuelva al circo de fenómenos del que saliste

—Te partiré la cara cretino

—¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí? —dijo alguien de repente—

Un profesor se abrió paso a través del tumulto de gente que nos miraban, haciendo que todo ese gentío se dispersara y dejándonos solo a nosotros tres allí. Pude ver como Marluxia chasqueaba la lengua, escupió hacia mi dirección y dio media vuelta para reunirse con Larxene, quien había estando mirando todo desde lejos, luego ambos se fueron antes de que el profesor alcanzara a decirles algo.

Y ahí estaba él, dándome la espalda mientras todo el resto del mundo perdía importancia; los gritos fueron apagándose y lo único que quedó en mi campo de visión fue él y el viento que removía levemente su cabello. Me enderecé no sin quejarme, la cara me dolía horrores al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo; aunque no fue difícil ignorar el dolor, era suficiente con mirarlo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y me miró con reproche, haciéndome querer encogerme o algo parecido.

—Zexion… yo…

—Cállate —frunció el ceño en un gesto muy feo, luego me sujetó del codo con fuerza— Andando.

No tuve ni la oportunidad ni el coraje para alegarle, solo dejé que me arrastrara hacia quien sabe donde. A decir verdad me sacudió bastante en esa carrera, pero temía que me golpeara si decía algo. Nos detuvimos cuando llegamos a la puerta de la enfermería; no se molestó en golpear y entró como pedro por su casa. La enfermera pareció asustarse por semejante entrada, pero nada más verme la cara se le olvidó de inmediato.

—Siéntate —me ordenó Zexion en tono muy serio— Después hablaremos

Obedecí sin chistar. Aunque no fue fácil lidiar con la lluvia de preguntas con las que me bombardeó la enfermera, y si a eso me sumamos el dolor de las curaciones, la limpieza de las heridas con desinfectante y que Zexion no dijo una sola palabra, pues en concreto resumen fue un asco. Luego de que me recetaran un calmante muscular para el dolor y me regañaran por andarme metiendo en peleas, ambos salimos de allí en silencio. Podía sentir que estaba molesto conmigo y no entendía por qué, ¡no fui yo quien empezó esa pelea!... bueno, si resbalé pero… ah rayos.

Caminaba a paso rápido, no era necesario verle la cara para saber que estaba enojado. De seguro por haber tenido que reñirse de nuevo con Marluxia sin tener realmente un motivo, pero una parte de mi estaba feliz y agradecida por lo que hizo, por que para haber hecho eso, significa que algo debo importarle ¿no? Suspiré. Era hora de enfrentarlo, ya que lo tenía en frente, sería un completo idiota si me acobardase.

—Zexion espera… —se detuvo sin darse la vuelta. Tragué saliva— Lo siento. —no dijo nada, así que continué.— Por haberme ayudado allá con Marluxia, puede que esto te traiga problemas ya que te vieron defendiéndome así que, pues… —apenas giró el rostro para mirarme, dejándome verle el rostro de perfil— yo…

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Eh?

—Que si estás bien… esos golpes…

—Ah… ¡ah! S-sí, claro, claro que estoy bien, esto solo es-…

Antes de terminar de responder, él se acercó hasta mí y me dio un leve empujón en el abdomen. Leve para él, pero que en mi golpeado estado, me hizo dar un chillido nada masculino a causa del dolor, y por la mueca que puse, él arrugó tanto la frente que creí que iba a ahorcarme.

—Por supuesto que no estás bien, ¡idiota! ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando cuando le tiraste la comida encima a ese troglodita?

— ¡L-lo siento, pero es que fue un accidente! Yo no quise-… ¡ouch!—Lo escuché dar un suspiro y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.—

—No tienes remedio —levanté un poco la cara para verlo masajearse el entrecejo—

—Lo siento

—Ya deja de decir eso

Sonreí un poco. Hubo algo en esas palabras que me hicieron sentir mucho más aliviado; quizás debido a que él compartía esa media sonrisa, o también por que ya no se veía tan enojado aunque mantenía la frente arrugada. Cuando ponía esa expresión de calma era fácil quedársele mirando; era como si me aliviara solo con hacer ese gesto feo con el entrecejo y la nariz, parecía raro pero me gustaba. Al pensar esto sentí como se me acaloraba la cara. Rayos, se suponía que no debía hacer eso, y empeoraba con el corazón latiéndome a mil.

—De ahora en adelante ten más cuidado y evita a Marluxia a toda costa, si te encuentra de nuevo va a terminar lo de hace rato

—¡¿E-en serio?... T-tiene que ser broma, ¡ese tipo es un bruto!

Zexion soltó otro suspiro y pasó junto a mí, diciendo algo sobre que su clase estaba por empezar, pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando lo sujeté de un codo. Nada más darse la vuelta lo solté. De acuerdo, no tengo idea de por qué hice eso. Si Axel estuviera ahí de seguro diría que soy inconcientemente idiota o algo por el estilo. Pero dejando eso de lado, Zexion se quedó mirándome en espera de que dijera algo, y como era de esperarse, no supe que decir ni que hacer además de balbucear. Cielos, de seguro no me ví para nada genial. Entonces recordé lo que había pasado antes, y de nuevo sentí como ardía mi cara. Supe que era una buena oportunidad para hablar de eso, por que al menos él no parecía estar realmente enojado conmigo ¿no?, por eso me ayudó antes con Marluxia ¿no?, eso significaba que no perdía nada si me disculpaba ¿no?

—Verás, yo, ergh… sobre lo que pasó esa vez cuando… —puede ser idea mía pero creo que me temblaba la voz— ya sabes, cu-cuando n-nosotros…

—Olvídalo

—¿Eh?

—Que lo olvides. Da igual

—P-pero, ¿no vas a gritarme? ¿Acaso no estás enojado?

—¿Debería? —dijo él muy tranquilo, y mi única respuesta fue parpadear— Fue una tontería. —me miró un segundo pero de inmediato apartó los ojos— Solo un accidente. No es como si hayas querido hacerlo ¿no?

—Eh, ahm, p-pue-… yo, ergh —dios, que alguien me golpee por favor— C-claro, claro que no… jeje

Sentí como si el nudo que tenía en mi pecho se desvaneciera, fue un alivio inmenso y me vi tentado a reír. Por la forma en que Zexion me miró, parece que hice eso exactamente sin darme cuenta, pero no se veía enojado ni de ninguna otra forma que debiera preocuparme, más bien parecía muy pensativo. Supuse que estaba bien, pero luego de un rato que no me quitara los ojos de encima, empecé a ponerme nervioso, y se dio cuenta, por que dio media vuelta y se fue, mencionando algo de llegar tarde a una clase y despidiéndose con una mano al aire.

Entonces ahí estaba yo, inmóvil y de seguro con cara de tonto, por que dos chicas que pasaron junto a mí se rieron, pero yo seguía prendido de ese último momento. Su mirada había tenido el mágico —e inoportuno— poder de hacer latir mi corazón a mil por hora. Oh cielos, esto está mal, ya parezco una quinceañera y-…

—Me lleva la-… ¡voy tarde a un examen!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

No estoy seguro de qué forma se podría definir esto, y aún encontrando una definición apropiada, quizás quedaría mal. Después de aquella extraña conversación, me sentí increíblemente aliviado, y no es que fuera desagradable, pero a mi juicio, no parecía tener sentido; en lo absoluto. Pero por mucho que le diera vueltas y por más que admitiera que no resaltaba nada extraño con respecto a lo que habíamos hablado, aún así había algo… algo que no dejaba de molestarme.

Además ahora el chico acababa de convertirse en una nueva molestia para Marluxia. Bueno, no es que el tipo ese le agrade a mucha gente, sería raro escuchar de alguien que tenga una buena impresión de ese cretino, pero en ese lugar solo yo se que tan desgraciado y rencoroso puede llegar a ser. Y ahí iba de nuevo, otra vez me estaba preocupando por lo que pudiera pasarle a Demyx; incluso si solo estoy viendo posibilidades obvias, no es normal en mí el andar pensando en los problemas de otros, de partida ni siquiera tuve que haberme metido en esa pelea para defenderlo, tal como el chico había dicho, eso solo me ocasionaría problemas, pero en ese momento no me detuve a meditarlo. ¿Tener amigos es así de problemático?

—_Amigo ¿eh?…_

Ese término sigue pareciéndome extraño, aún si Nelle insiste en que no puede ser malo… argh. Hay ocasiones en que me hace gracia el que el chico sea tan ingenuo, no lo negaré, y ahora que voy sacando cuentas, el que sea tan torpe de verdad es inusual, eso provoca mi curiosidad en cierto grado. No solo por que en su forma de ser se salga de los esquemas a los que estoy acostumbrado, sino por que también ha empezado a afectar mi propio comportamiento. De todos modos no creo que sea algo a lo que deba darle tantas vueltas.

Mi vida parecía haber vuelto a una extraña normalidad, Demyx volvió empezar a seguirme a todas partes cada vez que no estábamos en nuestras respectivas clases y de vez en cuando me pedía ayuda con las materias en las que tenía más problemas. Haciendo un pequeño énfasis en esto, es un poco lento para entender instrucciones y se distrae con una facilidad pasmosa, pero cuando logra concentrarse es bastante aplicado, solo que no le dura mucho. Y por al menos una semana tuve relativa paz dentro de lo que ya parecía haberse establecido como mi nueva rutina, en la cual Demyx se había incluido. Hasta que cierta tarde íbamos saliendo del campus rumbo a nuestros respectivos hogares, cuando en medio de una de sus tantas charlas —en las que yo me quedaba callado todo el camino— iba hablando bastante animado, y de golpe se quedó callado. Al voltearme vi que se quedó paralizado frente a un cartel.

—No puede ser… —le escuché murmurar—

No me fijé en qué veía tanto, solo que extendió sus manos temblorosas hasta el cartel, lo despegó y su cara se puso levemente pálida. Se puso bastante rígido y el que no dijera nada por varios segundos provocó que empezara a preocuparme. Le pregunté qué era ese cartel pero no me respondió, era la primera vez que lo veía tan concentrado en algo y también la primera vez que se comportaba tan distinto a como usualmente lo hacía. Por supuesto, una conducta como aquella despertó mi curiosidad de inmediato, casi se le podía clasificar como un fenómeno poco usual; aunque al leer el cartel me sentí ligeramente defraudado.

—¿Una pelea de bandas? — dije, pero cuando se giró y me miró pareció explotar en alegría—

—¡El torneo de novatos más famoso de toda la maldita región! —casi gritó—

Cuando digo que explotó, no fue chiste. Comenzó a decir cosas sobre lo que realmente no entendí mucho ya que hablaba demasiado rápido; que no se qué demonios de marcas famosas de instrumentos, y los patrocinadores de no se qué banda, de gente viajando desde todo tipo de regiones solo para tal evento, y que la apertura era dirigida por tal y tal cantante, y que las presentaciones eran emitidas por no se que canal y los ganadores anteriores, pues… me hizo pensar que el chico no respiro al decirme todo eso, y quizás tuve razón. Esa también fue la primera vez que lo ví tan emocionado por algo. Me dí cuenta de un pequeño detalle al que no le había dado importancia antes, y es que en realidad no conozco mucho sobre Demyx. Estaba al tanto de su particular gusto por la música, pero no había medido las dimensiones que en él podía abarcar dicho gusto. Y hasta cierto punto fue agradable conocer ese lado suyo, no desmentiré que hasta fue gracioso ver una sonrisa tan animada en comparación a otras tantas; de verdad parecía estarse divirtiendo con el simple hecho de explicarme eso.

También me di cuenta de que era la primera vez en años que algo sobre alguien más llegaba a importarme a ese nivel.

—Entonces, ¿Vas a participar?

En el mismo segundo en que le pregunté eso, su sonrisa desapareció. Agachó la vista y se quedó pegado al cartel entre sus manos, toda su alegría de hasta hace unos segundos se había desvanecido y en lugar de eso solo quedó un remedo se sonrisa temblorosa y rígida que se convirtió en una mueca completamente desagradable.

—No creo. Es el mes próximo, además no creo que Axel y Roxas puedan venir solo por eso. Todo mi equipo está en Twilight Town. No hay tiempo suficiente para practicar, y dudo que dejen participar a un solista así por las buenas, y luego…

Mientras iba enumerando una excusa tras otra noté que se deprimía cada vez más. Me molestó a sobremanera esa actitud así que opté por una solución bastante efectiva y que me serviría de igual forma muchas veces más en el futuro: tomé uno de los libros que llevaba y lo golpeé en la cabeza.

—¡Ey! —llevó una mano a su cabeza— ¿A qué vino eso?

—Si tienes tiempo y energía para estarte quejando, ¿por qué mejor no te das prisa y te preparas para competir?

—P-pero-…

—Basta de dar excusas. —por un segundo hubo un brillo extraño en sus ojos que me hizo titubear, e irremediablemente tuve que mirar hacia otro lado— A fin de cuentas todo lo que pierdes es una oportunidad de tantas otras

—Zexion… —dejó de sobarse la cabeza y me miró algo nervioso— ¿De veras crees que puedo hacerlo?

—El único que te lo impide eres tú mismo con tanta palabrería

Estoy seguro que lo que dije no fue nada del otro mundo, ni siquiera podrían considerarse palabras de aliento, eso seguro. Pero al parecer hay ciertas reglas de la lógica que en Demyx no se aplican, y es que… ¿Cómo describir en palabras lo suficientemente claras la alegría que desbordó de su rostro al asimilar lo que dije? Fue algo tan sincero, tan increíblemente natural y en su mirada nació un brillo tan cristalino que provocó en mí una inseguridad impresionante.

—Gracias Zexion

Jamás en mi vida una respuesta me había quedado atorada entre los labios. Esta de seguro fue la excepción a la regla, por que nada más con decir eso —y más con una sonrisa como la suya— algo en mi pecho dio un vuelco y no fui capaz de articular palabra alguna; y el sentimiento de frustración que vino enseguida fue sumamente desagradable. ¿Qué rayos pasa con este chico? Mi confusión llegó a tal nivel que mi reacción más instintiva generó una actitud de molestia, y en cierto grado lo estaba, no iba a tolerar de buenas a primeras que alguien fuera capaz de cohibirme de esa forma y con tan poco esfuerzo, por lo que dí media vuelta y continué el camino rumbo a casa mientras Demyx murmuraba no se que cosas que en realidad no quise saber.

—¡Ey espera! ¡No me dejes hablando solo! ¡Zexion! ¡Espera te digo! ¡Oye!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hombre, la vida es genial. Salía de clases rumbo a casa cuando me detuve y pensé:

¿Hay algo más hermoso en el mundo además papas fritas con mostaza, un instrumento bien afinado y una siesta? Pues sí lo hay, y es nada menos que: ¡el torneo amateur más genial de todo el universo! Cuando encontré ese cartel estuve por infartarme, en serio. Aunque cuando Zexion me preguntó si iba a participar, la bendita realidad se me vino encima como un tonel. Admito que participar ahí siempre fue uno de mis sueños, pero en mi condición actual era casi imposible. Pero ahora pienso diferente, y todo es gracias a Zexion que me dio los ánimos para decidirme.

Rayos, otra vez lo mismo, de nuevo se me acalora la cara. Pero hablo en serio, fue por sus palabras que pude llamar a Axel y Roxas y pedirles/rogarles que participaran conmigo. No tuve que denigrarme mucho para convencerlos… ehh, eso sonó mal. ¡Pero lo importante es que entraré a la competencia! Eso iba pensando hasta que sentí un golpe en la cabeza salido de la nada.

—¡Ey Demyx! —me dijo—

—¡Nelle! —dije yo casi como chillido al verla aparecer tan de sorpresa—

Levantó una mano y me sonrió, luego sujetó los alerones de la falda que estaba usando e hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo y me preguntó que qué me parecía el conjunto que estaba usando. Esa fue una forma bastante extraña de saludar, y me fijé en que vestía mayoritariamente de anaranjado; una blusa sin mangas, una falda y calcetas largas todas del mismo color junto con sandalias blancas y un bolsito que hacía juego con estas; además de llevar el cabello peinado en dos coletas bajas. No alcancé a decirle nada cuando empezó a hacer poses insistiendo que le dijera algo sobre su atuendo, aunque yo estaba más preocupado de que la gente se quedaba mirando. Ella solo se rió por la cara que yo estaba poniendo.

—Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez —dijo ella—

—Sí, ¿cómo has estado? —le dije, ya más calmado— Y ¿qué haces aquí?... Eh, si venías por Zexion, él-…

—No saldrá hasta al menos unas dos horas más, acaba de entrar a una clase ¿no?

—Eh, pu-pues sí pero, ¿cómo sab-…?

—¡No te preocupes por eso! —dijo bastante alegre, mientras sacudía una mano como restándole importancia al asunto— En efecto vine por él, pero llegué antes por que quería encontrarme contigo, como acabas de salir de tu última clase y hoy no tienes que trabajar, pensé que sería la oportunidad perfecta para una charla

—¿Eh? —ey esperen un segundo— ¿Cómo sabes q-…?

—¡Bien, vamos andando!

Me sujetó de un brazo y me arrastró sin que yo pudiera preguntarle cómo es que sabía todo eso. Siendo sincero, el que ella estuviera ahí me tenía bastante confundido, por que desde que empezamos a andar no me soltó y no paró de hablar sobre el viaje que hizo desde Edge hasta que nos encontramos. Estuvo muy animada esos primeros diez minutos, aunque la mayoría de lo que dijo solo eran cosas al azar que se le habían pasado por la cabeza mientras viajaba. No me dejó preguntarle nada, con suerte pude hacer uno o dos comentarios incluso cuando entramos a un supermercado por unas cosas, que dijo, necesitaba llevar; más que nada comida. De vez en cuando murmuraba algo sobre los precios pero nada sobre el por qué de su visita a la ciudad.

Aunque hubo un momento en que se paralizó de repente y se quedó mirando a la nada, iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero volvió a caminar antes de que lo hiciera; no fue la gran cosa excepto por que parecía distinta en comparación a unos segundos atrás, y en todo el resto del paseo la noté sumamente nerviosa. Fue pasando cerca de un parque que finalmente se detuvo. Me dijo que la esperara en un banca con las bolsas de las compras mientras iba por unos jugos, cuando me tendió uno se quedó completamente callada, se sentó a mi lado y se puso a mirar el suelo. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

—Esto… Nelle, ¿ocurre algo? Has estado extraña desde que llegaste

—Sí, tienes razón. Perdón, no quería… Esto, bueno, yo… N-no tenía idea de cómo empezar a hablar y, tú entiendes que… Eeehhh…

Vi que temblaba un poco por la forma en que apretaba sus puños sobre sus rodillas. No llevo mucho de conocer a Nelle, pero jamás hubiera creído que pudiera comportarse así de tímida, por que en las pocas veces que habíamos hablado siempre se mostró muy confiada de sí misma. Lo normal sería que sea yo el que se comportara así ¿no? Pero ahora ella incluso parecía tener miedo de lo que sea que quisiera preguntarme.

—¿Có-cómo han estado las cosas por aquí últimamente? Digo, me refiero a Zexion y tú, ya sabes. Él parecía extraño cuando hablábamos por teléfono hace unos días

Como ya dije, estaba muy nerviosa. Mantenía la cabeza agachada y miraba hacia todas partes. Primero le contesté que todo había estado bastante normal, y estuve a un segundo de soltarle lo del _"accidente"_, pero por suerte alcancé a cerrar la boca en el momento justo y en vez de eso le dije que solo habíamos estado bastante ocupados con los estudios de cada uno. Pero ey, parecía que me estuviera culpando o algo por el estilo

—¡N-no digo que sea tu culpa! Aún si él me ha gritado más que o-otras veces que lo he lla-llamado y tú eras el único tema de conversación-… ¡No quise decir eso! ¡En realidad yo no-…!

—O sea que si me echas la culpa

—¡No digo eso! No has hecho nada mal, sí te he estado culpando a ti pe-… d-digo, ehh

Como parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar insistí en cambiar el tema, cosa que ella me agradeció, aunque no sin murmurar algo sobre lo mediocre de mis comentarios, y como se puso a tartamudear y se disculpó al segundo siguiente preferí ignorar eso y preguntar cómo le había ido las cosas en Edge. Decía algo sobre uno de sus trabajos cuando se quedó callada de golpe y se quedó mirando hacia la nada; igual a cuando salimos del supermercado. Creí que había visto algo que la asustó pero en realidad no estaba fijándose en algo específico, simplemente miraba el aire. Cuando ya empezaba a asustarme le sacudí un hombro y ni aún así reaccionó, entonces me arrodillé frente a ella y la sacudí con un poco más de fuerza —pero tampoco tanta— de ambos brazos, mientras la llamaba por su nombre. Por suerte esta vez surtió efecto, aunque no el que esperaba.

Primero me miró confundida, y lo siguiente que hizo fue empujarme tan fuerte que caí sentado al suelo. Por alguna razón parecía estar enojada, lo raro es que se palpó la cara con gesto de preocupación y luego se miró las manos por varios segundos, y de nuevo así de repente se levantó y me miró con un gesto que daba mucho miedo.

—_Oe_ rubio, ¿Qué tanto miras? Deja de poner esa cara o pensaré que me acosas ¿oíste?

—¡¿Eh? ¡Pero si yo no-…!

—¿Y qué diablos haces en el piso? ¿Eres tonto? ¡Levántate ya! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Tomó unas cuantas bolsas de las compras y se fue a paso rápido sin siquiera esperar a que me levantara. Después pasó todo el trayecto quejándose sobre cosas que la verdad no entendí, pero si escuché algo sobre una apuesta a un partido de Blitzball, el alza en el precio de la cocoa y que se le había acabado el shampoo esa mañana. No se por qué ni contra qué se quejaba tanto, solo me gritaba y apuntaba al cielo y pateaba el piso; y finalmente fue a callarse cuando llegamos a la entrada de la casa de Zexion. Quise dejar mis cosas en la mía, pero tuve miedo de que si me movía ella fuera a golpearme. Y entonces volvió a pasar: cuando se sentó se quedó completamente callada y con la vista pegada al piso mirando a la nada.

Primero pensé que estaba cansada pero su comportamiento ya había sido demasiado extraño como para ser simple cansancio. Pero cuando volvió a levantar la cara no supe qué pensar, parecía haber vuelto a ser la misma del principio, si hasta incluso me sonrió de forma sincera, pero justo después pareció muy preocupada.

—Demyx, de casualidad ¿he dicho algo extraño hoy?

—¿Extraño? —me ha parecido extraña desde que la conocí, pero no iba a decirle eso— Pues no, has estado bastante… normal

—Ya veo. Es un alivio. Te pido perdón si te incomodé. No he dormido bien estos días, estoy cansada y cuando eso ocurre me pongo inestable

—¿Inestable? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Pues-… ¡Ah! ¡Zexion!

Entonces me ignoró olímpicamente y salió prácticamente volando hacia Zexion, quien apenas iba llegando y fue a parar al piso con Nelle encima sin enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. De seguro que eso dolió. Luego estuvieron un buen rato forcejeando en el piso, más que nada por una llave al cuello que Nelle le hizo a Zexion cuando él dijo algo no muy bueno del que ella estuviera ahí. Y yo por supuesto no estaba tan loco como para meterme con ella, algo me dice que tiene más fuerza que yo, aunque por suerte pude convencerla para que al menos se pusieran de pie, la gente que iba pasando ya nos miraba raro.

—Nelle, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —dijo Zexion bastante enojado—

—Vine a verte, claro está

Empezaron a discutir de nuevo, mi único alivio es que ahora al menos no era en el piso, y tampoco quería que me arrancaran la cabeza si intentaba detenerlos. No me dí cuenta de cuándo fue que Nelle me sujetó del brazo y me arrastró al interior de la casa de Zexion con bolsas incluidas. Al cerrar la puerta se fue a la cocina y empezó a hablar en voz alta sobre lo desprovista que estaba la alacena , de que Zexion de seguro no se estaba alimentando bien, que ahí faltaba un toque femenino, y así siguió con lo que parecía el regaño de una madre. Cosa que me hizo mucha gracia, por lo que me dispuse a ir y ayudarla, pero solo alcancé a dar dos pasos cuando Zexion me detuvo sujetándome de un brazo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado con ella? —no se por qué pero estaba muy serio—

—¿Cu-cuánto? Poco más de dos horas, creo

—Antes de que yo llegara ¿se comportó de forma extraña?

—¿Extraña? —esa preguntaba empezaba a sonarme repetida— No más de lo usual

Bueno, quizás no tan así, pero sentí que tampoco debía mencionarle sobre el comportamiento de Nelle en la tarde, ella parecía bastante afligida cuando me lo preguntó antes de que Zexion llegara. Solo esperaba que no fuera muy grave. Y al parecer Zexion no me creyó mucho, eso se le veía en la cara, pero no insistió más.

—No confíes en ella —dijo de repente—

—¿Qué?, pero-…

—Hazme caso… Nelle es una persona demasiado complicada para ti. No es necesario que entiendas ahora, solo procura no acercarte mucho a ella

De que es complicada, diablos que sí lo es, pero no creo que sea para tanto, además, en ese momento ella se veía bastante feliz arrastrándome para que la ayudara a ordenar las cosas que compramos. Me invitó una tasa de té y con un golpe obligó a Zexion a sentarse junto a nosotros, luego se puso a hablar de lo que había sido de su vida en las últimas semanas, al menos en el lado laboral, y a la vez nos iba preguntando cosas a nosotros.

Fue una tarde bastante normal dentro de lo raro que estuvo el día, cuando de repente sonó mi celular. Era Axel, llamaba desde la estación, acababa de llegar y me estaba avisando que iría hasta mi casa, luego simplemente cortó. Desgraciado, al menos podría preguntar. Nelle estalló en una carcajada cuando se lo dije, y Zexion no pareció muy interesado; aunque por el otro lado, ella preció muy interesada en conocer a mis amigos ya que la vez en que nos vimos para el concierto en "_The Clear"_ ella se fue antes de presentárselo, así que los tres esperamos afuera en la entrada a que llegaran Axel y Roxas.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho, pero el único que apareció fue Axel, cosa que me sorprendió mucho y estoy seguro de que él notó mi extrañeza, por que me hizo una llave al cuello a modo de saludo y luego pasó a hablarle a Zexion. No se dijeron mucho, ni menos me dejaron hablar por que de inmediato ese idiota pasó a hablarle a Nelle.

—Ey, hola. No nos habíamos presentado antes. Demyx me ha hablado de ti. Soy Axel, mucho gusto —le extendió una mano—

Para mi sorpresa, Nelle no se movió. De echo de quedó muy rígida y tembló cuando levantó su mano para estrechar la de Axel aunque no dijo ni una sola palabra. Sus labios tiritaban y parecía que buscaba algo en el piso con la mirada. Luego se soltó y se escondió tras Zexion.

—Nelle, ¿estás bien? Tienes la cara toda roja

Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente diciendo que no y luego se fue corriendo al baño, para cerrar de un portazo.

—Eh, ¿hice algo malo? —dijo Axel tan confundido como yo—

—Ignórenla. —dijo Zexion algo molesto— Es algo sin importancia. Ya se le pasará

Axel y yo nos encogimos de hombros, si Zexion —quien más la conocía— decía eso, entonces debía ser cierto ¿no? Como ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y por lo visto Axel planeaba pasar la noche de juerga en mi salón, nos fuimos de ahí, cosa que aproveché para preguntarle:

—Ey, ¿y Roxas? ¿Acaso no vino contigo?

—Nop, no esta vez

Si lo hubiera dicho con un tono normal no me hubiera preocupado, pero sonó apagado e incluso enojado por tener que responderme. Al entrar a la sala sacó varias latas de cerveza y soda de la mochila que traía. Y se echó al piso cruzando las piernas, me senté frente a él y esperé a que hablara, aunque la verdad no dijo mucho, la mayoría tuve que adivinarlo yo.

—Oh, así que tuvieron una pelea. Apuesto a que tú tuviste toda la culpa —le dije—

—¡No hables como si siempre pasara lo mismo! —se frotó la cabeza frenéticamente— Argh, no es eso… — abrió una lata de cerveza antes de continuar—Xion volvió a la ciudad —al escuchar eso escupí toda la soda que tenía en la boca—

—¡¿Xion? —me limpié con mi antebrazo— ¡¿Hablas en serio? —Axel asintió— ¡Viejo eso es genial!

—Lo sé

Xion es una amiga de la infancia de Roxas, los dos solían jugar juntos siempre cuando eran más pequeños; o eso le había contado a Axel. Parece que Xion también se había cambiado de ciudad por el trabajo de su padre, pero suele volver de vez en cuando. No alcancé a conocerla pero según escuché, es muy agradable.

Eran buenas noticias, pero no parecían hacer muy feliz a Axel, y él no tardó en darse cuenta de que su actitud se me hacía rara.

—Sé lo que estás pensando idiota, y no es que él la vea de nuevo después de tanto tiempo no me haga feliz por ambos.

—¿Pero?

Por lo que me dijo no fue culpa de Xion, sino que los problemas habían empezado con un asunto anterior a su llegada, algo que tenía que ver con los padres de Roxas y de ellos dos siendo demasiado tercos en una discusión de la que no me dio muchos detalles. Llevaban casi una semana sin hablarse.

—Lo que sea por lo que hayan peleado, es serio

—Quizás un poco

—Ya veo… pero sigo pensando que es tu culpa —el idiota va y me golpea— ¡ey!

Al final solo fuimos a comprar unas cuantas cervezas y nos quedamos hasta muy tarde hablando sobre la competencia de bandas y otras cosas sin mucha importancia que surgieron en el momento.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—Te agradecería que me explicaras qué pasó allá

Lo único que entendí al otro lado de la puerta del baño fue unos balbuceos y algo similar a un chillido, y cuando Nelle abrió la puerta aún tenía la cara roja. Volvió a decir cosas que no entendí, pero por la forma en que se comportaba no tuve que pensar demasiado. No era la primera vez que pasaba.

—Ah, o sea que te gusta el pelirrojo ese

Por el golpe que me dio, tuve que haber acertado, pero pasó de inmediato a segundo plano. Nada más cerrar la puerta Nelle se giró hacia mí y me sonrió de una forma realmente escalofriante. Tuve un muy mal presentimiento, y no es que esa sensación fuera muy extraña estando en el mismo metro cuadrado que ella, solo que esta vez fue, por decirlo de algún modo, "especial".

—Y bueno… —detecté de inmediato ese tonito tan desagradable que usa cuando trama algo— ¿Cómo han estado las cosas entre ustedes?

—Puntualiza.

—No quieras hacerte el esquivo, las últimas veces que hablamos parecías metido en un dilema cuando mencionaba a Demyx. Hasta escuché algo de un distanciamiento

—Un simple malentendido

—Ah, ¿en serio? Pues que no te extrañe que dude de tu palabra si antes sonabas tan preocupado

—Cállate

Si hay algo que detesto de ella es que pueda ver tan claramente las cosas que me son desagradables y que hable de eso mismo como si se burlara. Pero ya que estábamos hablando del torpe ese, supuse que sería bueno aprovechar la ocasión, así que le pregunté

—¿Pasó algo con Demyx? Estoy casi seguro de que le hiciste algo raro

—¡No le he tocado ni un pelo! Y al único que le haría algo _raro_ sería a ti

—Deja de decir cosas tan desagradables y habla con la verdad

—¡Ya te lo dije! Cielos, eres un paranoico —se lanzó de espaldas en el sofá— A decir verdad él me agrada. No le he hecho algo malo si es lo que te interesa, aunque no estoy tan segura de eso

—¿Eso qué significa?

Se sentó, infló los mofletes y se sentó para abrazar sus rodillas con la cara ceñuda y sin mirarme a los ojos. Yo también arrugué la frente, el que ella tomara esa pose y con esa actitud solo podía ser indicador de que había metido la pata y ahora sacaba a relucir su lado más infantil. Pasé al menos cinco minutos hablándole para que me respondiera, en todo caso sería peor si no me lo decía en el momento, a ella nunca le gustó que me enterara por otras personas sobre algo que tuviera que ver con su vida.

—Bueno, no vayas a enojarte ¿si?, por que creo que estuve _inestable_ con él

No se cómo pero me contuve de gritarle, pero no fue lo mismo con mi rabia; y además dejó su medicina en Edge. Era una situación muy mala, siempre que se vuelve inestable sufre de delirios o incluso ataques de asma. Y por si fuera poco llevaba tres días sin dormir por cúmulo de trabajo. ¡Tres días! ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan irresponsable? Me da igual cómo organice, pero que por favor no venga a armar un espectáculo aquí si está a medio proceso de delirio. Para remate ni siquiera estaba segura de si había hecho algo o no de lo que debiera arrepentirse, dijo algo de que sus recuerdos eran confusos.

—Debes regresar a Edge

—No. Vine para estar contigo y con Demyx. Me prometí a mi misma que aguantaría.

Me contuve de gritarle que se dejara de estupideces y conté hasta diez. "_El hombre es el único animal que puede prometer"_; había dicho Nietzsche. Pues al diablo con lo que pensara Nietzsche y lo mismo con lo que ella tuviera planeado, no era saludable para mí ni para ella quedarse y correr semejante riesgo. No cuando había alguien más aparte de nosotros dos involucrado.

—¿Es por Demyx? ¿Por qué ahora te preocupa tanto? Corres el riesgo de lastimarlo

—Claro que lo sé, ¡y no seas hipócrita! No tiene nada de malo que quiera acercarme a la única persona a la que le has permitido ser tu amigo en todos estos años

—Así que ahora se trata de mí

—No me vengas con esa mierda, maldito cretino. ¿Crees que todo siempre se trata de ti? ¡¿Es que acaso no puedo-…?

—¡Nelle!

Me miró asustada, vi como se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, luego se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras se disculpaba. Era lo que siempre pasaba cada vez que se excede de cualquier forma. Gracias al cielo que solo fueron unos insultos esta vez. Más o menos una hora después pidió un taxi, tenía planes de pasar la noche en casa de una amiga. Al menos cuando se fue no parecía capaz de matar a nadie.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cuando Zexion se fue a dormir, se sentía ligeramente irritado con y por culpa de Nelle, no solo por su irresponsabilidad para consigo misma, sino también por sus comentarios irracionales sobre Demyx. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo que ella había estado insinuando. Durante toda la semana había pasado con el rubio cada rato libre del día a excepción de cuando estaban en clases; en circunstancias normales diez minutos con cualquier otra persona bastaban para darle dolor de cabeza y ponerlo de un humor de perros. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, con Demyx las cosas habían ido cambiado a un ritmo que nunca hubiera esperado.

Aunque debía admitir que en algo le gustaba esa extraña fascinación que el rubio tenía puesta en él cuando le hablaba sobre algo personal o le hacía comentarios sobre sus estudios o de la librería. No presumía sobre nada, pero le agradaba ser el centro de atención de alguien por un asunto tan trivial y el que pareciera impresionado por sus conocimientos aún si no entendía nada en lo absoluto. Las veces —muy pocas— que intentó que otros se interesaran en algún aspecto de su vida, siempre tuvo un desenlace desagradable. Por eso a temprana edad aprendió que no valía la pena perder el tiempo recurrir a otros a menos de que la situación lo ameritara.

Pero, sinceramente, ya no estaba seguro de qué debía pensar con respecto a Demyx. El rubio mostraba la misma irritante costumbre que todos los demás de querer husmear donde no lo llamaban; además de la pasmosa torpeza a la que ya le iba haciendo costumbre. El problema estaba en que el chico no reaccionaba en lo absoluto a como la mayoría de la gente suele hacerlo por muy predecibles que fuesen sus pensamientos. Aunque si debía rescatar algo de él, era que no insistía ante una negativa.

—_Si tan solo Nelle fuera así_

Pero ya había pensado en eso muchas veces, y no importaba cuantas vueltas le diera, seguía metido en la misma encrucijada: no podía entender a ese chico. Zexion casi se veía tentado a pensar que Demyx confiaba en él. Pronto se hartó de pensar tonterías e hizo el intento de dormir, era seguro que Nelle llegaría temprano solo para molestarlo.

Y no se equivocó, tres minutos antes de las siete de la mañana ella se encontraba sentada sobre su espalda gritándole que se levantara, dejando en él la duda de cómo hizo para entrar y luego decidió que mejor no quería saber. Suerte que era domingo. Solo cuando ella le puso el desayuno en la cara Zexion se fijó en el atuendo de la chica: un vestido simple de cuello alto, sin mangas, de color blanco y con sandalias a juego, y sobre esto un delantal floreado; entonces por su mente pasó la aterradora idea de que ella acabaría convirtiéndose en algo así como su madre. Al menos se veía animada.

Poco antes de medio día fue a buscar a Demyx y a Axel a rastras por que según ella los invitaba almorzar y de paso para que la ayudaran en la cocina, bueno, al menos al rubio, a quien usó de escudo para no tener que mirar a la cara a su otro amigo. Se lo había llevado a la cocina junto a ella, pero a los quince segundos lo echó a patadas con el pretexto de que no podía concentrarse con él ahí.

Axel soltó una carcajada y Zexion —sentado al otro lado del salón— suspiró hastiado mientras trataba de concentrarse en el libro que tenía en las manos. A excepción de este último, los otros dos pasaron al menos veinte minutos hablando de cosas varias mientras oían el ajetreo en la cocina. Hasta ahí todo iba bien, cuando de repente sonó el celular de Axel.

—¿Diga? —hizo una mueca de sorpresa— Ey, ¿desde dónde llamas?... ¡¿Qué? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —se giró y miró a Demyx con un gesto preocupado— Sí, lo recuerdo pero pudiste avisar cuándo pensabas-… Lo sé pero… Claro que no hombre.

Sin dar muchas explicaciones se puso de pie, dando una pobre excusa apenas audible de que debía ir a recoger quien sabe quién en la estación del tren y que volvería en media hora, o algo parecido. Demyx habría podido entender más si hubiera alcanzado a preguntarle qué había pasado, pero el pelirrojo simplemente desapareció. Cuando miró a Zexion en busca de una explicación, este solo levantó los hombros y siguió con su libro. Ahora sucedía que no tenía nada que hacer. Y de seguro el peliazul se enfadaría si trataba siquiera de interrumpir su lectura, fue entonces que posó su atención en el gran estante al fondo del salón.

En serio era grande, como para poner unos trecientos tomos y hasta apostaría que sobra espacio. Cuando se acercó a ver los títulos el los lomos se asustó, no entendía un carajo, hasta distinguió tres idiomas distintos y siendo sincero, no reconoció ninguno. Pero hubo un detalle que le llamó la atención.

—Zexion, si que tienes libros. Pero no he visto ningún álbum de fotos. Nelle dijo algo hace rato sobre unas que logró robarse de cuando eran más pequeños, ¿no las guardas?

—¿Y por qué debería tener semejante tontería?

—S-solo lo decía por comentar…

—Supongo que habrá algunas en algún lado, en esos días solían obligarnos a posar en grupo al menos una vez al año. Ese es un lugar especialmente desagradable, odiaba esas malditas fotos, no necesito recordatorios de esos días

Iba a decir algo más pero cerró la boca de golpe y miró ligeramente sorprendido al rubio, quien a su vez se puso nervioso por ser observado de esa forma. Eso fue extraño, acababa de hablar sobre los peores años de su vida a alguien completamente ignorante del tema como si fuera la cosa más insignificante del mundo. Algo de verdad raro había pasado y su intuición le decía que todo era culpa de Demyx. Pero tuvo que dejar esos pensamientos de lado cuando Nelle se puso a gritarle desde la cocina que la ayudara a cortar vegetales. Detalle quizás insignificante de no ser por que la chica tenía la cocina vuelta un campo de guerra vietnamita. Se gritaron bastante rato hasta que un enorme estruendo proveniente del salón los hizo detenerse.

—Por todos los-… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, encontraron a Demyx en el suelo con más de la mitad de los libros del estante cubriéndolo. Ahora el salón también acabó vuelto un desastre, cosa que hizo aparecer una enorme vena en Zexion que solo aumentó su tamaño con la carcajada que soltó Nelle. Estaba de más decir que Demyx no sabía dónde esconderse.

—¡L-lo siento! ¡Solo quería alcanzar un libro en la parte alta y-… ouch! —le cae uno encima—

Ya ni siquiera veía para qué enojarse. Zexion soltó un pequeño suspiro y rodó los ojos antes de pararse frente a Demyx y agacharse para quitarle un texto que se quedó en su cabeza. El rubio ya presentía la grande que iba a caerle por ese desastre, pero para su sorpresa —y la de Nelle— lo único que hizo fue empezar a quitarle la ruma de libros que tenía encima.

—¿Acaso eres un niño? No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que vi tanta destrucción

Eso podría considerarse un regaño, pero a los oídos de los otros dos jóvenes ni siquiera sonó como uno. El peliazul solo se preocupó por liberar al rubio de la masa literaria que tenía desde el abdomen hasta los pies mientras se aguantaba las ganas de tomar un libro y lanzárselo a Nelle que no paraba de reír.

Por el otro lado, Demyx estaba muerto de la vergüenza, mira lo que pasa solo por apoyarte un poco contra un mueble. Fue en eso que se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Zexion estaba cerca, en realidad muy cerca, prácticamente encima de él a tal punto que podía sentir su aroma. Con la sola idea su cara se puso completamente roja. Lo que empeoró cuando Zexion levantó su mentón con la punta de sus dedos para limpiar algo de polvo que había quedado en su frente y pómulos; mientras Nelle observaba en silencio.

Fue después de esto que Zexion notó el profundo silencio en la sala y la extraña mirada que Demyx tenía puesta en él.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Ehh, n-no, yo solo, eh… esto, p-perdón

Bajó el rostro. Otra vez estaba haciendo eso, se molestaría más de no ser por que ya le había sacado algo de costumbre a esas conductas tan raras en el rubio. Pero bueno, ahora tenían trabajo por hacer.

—Levántate, hay que tratar de tener este lugar decente para el final del día

Demyx respondió con un tartamudeo y se puso a ordenar rápidamente a lo que Nelle volvía a la cocina, y Zexion soltaba un suspiro.

Le preocupaba que fuera tan fácil estar con él, incluso acabó hablándole sobre sus días en el orfanato junto a Nelle cuando era un niño; y aún si solo fue un pequeño comentario, simplemente comenzó a hacerlo sin darse cuenta. De verdad era muy raro estar hablando de eso con alguien, hasta el momento lo había hecho una o dos veces desde que se había ido de allí y solo por que no había tenido más opción, antes de aquella ninguna fue por voluntad propia. Tampoco había pensado en la posibilidad de ser tan despreocupado al respecto, y de repente resulta que encontraba realmente placentero el hecho de que Demyx tuviera interés.

—¡Demyx! —se escucha a Nelle gritar desde la cocina— ¡Alguien golpea la puerta! ¡Tengo las manos ocupadas acá! ¿Puedes ir tú?

—¡C-claro!

El rubio terminó de acomodar unos libros y fue a abrir, de seguro sería Axel con Roxas, no se le ocurría quien más pondría así de incómodo al pelirrojo. Zexion también esperaba escuchar los alaridos típicos de esos tres cuando se juntaban, pero para su enorme sorpresa todo lo que hubo fue silencio. Extrañado, se giró hacia la salida, encontrando al rubio completamente petrificado, frente a un hombre que jamás en su vida había visto y que solo se quedó ahí sonriendo.

Demyx tembló cuando —inconcientemente— aquel nombre se formó en sus labios.

—Xigbar…

* * *

_**N/A:**__ No, no me pidan explicaciones, no se las daré. Claro, si es que tienen que ver con el contenido de este cap._

_Por otro lado, les debo muchas por mi ULTRA prolongada ausencia, solo que los estudios fueron extenueantes, y este no es mi unico fic, y... al diablo, igual querrán matarme._

_¡Por eso lo hice bien largo! Para compensar ¿no? ¡Y lo acabé justo antes de año nuevo! 8D... ergh, olviden eso._

_Otra vez muchas gracias por leer esto, ojala sea del agrado de alguien, me hace muy feliz que la gente ande pendiente de esta historia, en serio. Y si dejan un review tampoco estaria mal xD... en fin, gracias por pasarse por aqui, felices fiestas a todos! beshosh!_


	8. Golpes Bajos I

**_N/A:_** _lo sé, todos ustedes quieren matarme, y la verdad no les discuto la decisión, solo ruego piedad ;_;... si, si, demoré varios malditos meses para colgar esto, y más encima ni siquiera es lo que iba a poner en un principio. Sucede que el cap me quedó tan largo, que tuve que cortarlo, así que lo que van a leer solo es la mitad de la idea principal... en otras palabras: más espera antes del descenlace principal. Los tomatazos y demases están permitidos, solo por favor cuidado de no arrojar cosas demasiado contundentes._

Que conste que esto no tiene beta! D:, así que es muy seguro que encontrarán uno que otro dedazo por ahí perdido...  


_Aprovecho de darle las gracias por sus hermosísimos reviews del cap pasado a: _**gorillaz707nana, Nekonobody, Winter Rain 3, Yumi Dakrhearts, Suigin Walker, Hayashibara Noriko y Noki.** _Los quiero por adorables ;_;, y también gracias a todos los que se paran a leer esto! :3_

**Discleamer:**_ para los que no lo sepan, Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece (ya, en serio?), ustedes ya saben de quien es, blah blah blah. Nelle Claid es mia, no la regalo, y eso -.-_

* * *

**Continuidad  
**"Cáp.n°8:Golpes Bajos (parte I)"

—Xigbar…

En cuanto Zexion entornó la vista hacia la puerta, algo le dio mala espina, muy mala espina. Creía que eran los otros dos del _trío fantástico_, pero no hubo ruido alguno que indicara que realmente se tratara de ellos, y justamente confundido, se giró hacia la salida pero lo único que encontró fue a un perfecto desconocido parado en su puerta y a Demyx en con una actitud que nunca le había visto, ni creía que podía tener. Por supuesto, no entendía qué estaba pasando, si es que algo estaba pasando, pero de seguro eso tenía que estar ocurriendo, de no ser así, Demyx no tendría ninguna razón para estar tan asustado como lo estaba.

—Ey, hola chico. —el rubio dio un leve salto cuando aquel hombre lo saludó con una mueca tiesa a modo de sonrisa—. Ha pasado tiempo.

Para sorpresa de Zexion y de la visita, Demyx no contestó. Retrocedió un par de pasos, moviéndose nervioso, y se quedó quieto casi en la misma posición con la que había quedado al abrir la puerta. Gracias a esto Zexion fue capaz de mirar mejor a aquel sujeto.

A simple vista era un hombre mayor, de unos cuarenta y algo pero no tanto como para acercarse a los cincuenta. Llevaba un parche en su ojo derecho y tenía en el rostro una gran cicatriz que cruzaba casi por completo el lado izquierdo de su cara, cosa que lo dejó un tanto impactado. Dicha herida parecía tener muchos años encima, pero no quitaba el hecho de que produjera cierto temor al primer vistazo. Tenía la piel un tanto bronceada y llevaba el cabello largo peinado hacia atrás y probablemente amarrado en una especie de coleta baja, donde resaltaban grandes mechones más claros en contraste con el resto que era de un gris oscuro. No sabría decir qué tan largo lo tenía ya que no podía verlo desde donde estaba, pero dejaba cierta sensación de pulcredad al llevarlo tan ordenado. Llevaba puesta una camisa gris desabotonada al cuello, una cazadora del mismo color pero en una tonalidad un poco más opaca, un par de guantes probablemente de cuero y unos pantalones negros.

Zexion no es de formarse malas impresiones nada más conocer a una persona, ese tipo de cosas eran para quienes no saben juzgar con precisión y a su debido tiempo. No, él tenía sus métodos y jamás cometía el error de apresurarse en un juicio sin antes haberlo pensado todo con el cuidado debido, siempre todo debía efectuarse del modo adecuado y más producente.

Pero esta vez no, daba igual si solo lo vio medio segundo o que no hayan cruzado una sola palabra, definitivamente este hombre no le agradó. Mucho menos al percibir que de él provenía un aire altanero, desagradablemente seguro de sí mismo y con un no-se-qué retorcido que parecía destilar de su presencia.

Zexion estaba seguro de que no había pasado más de un minuto, pero aún así ya se sentía muy molesto, ya estaba odiando profundamente esa estúpida situación tan extraña. Pero había algo ahí que no concordaba. ¿Era quizás el que Demyx prácticamente no se había movido ni había dicho una sola palabra además del que quizás era el nombre de aquel sujeto? ¿O era por que el susodicho rubio se veía tan asustadizo y tan indefenso como nunca lo había visto?

¿O puede que en realidad sea el hecho de que algo importante estaba pasando justo frente a sus ojos en su propia casa entre Demyx y ese hombre, y él no era capaz de hacer nada al respecto, porque estaba completamente fuera del asunto en cuestión? Sea cual sea el caso, era la primera vez en la vida de Zexion que no tener nada que ver con algo le causaba tanta rabia.

—P-po-… ¿por qué tú-…? —se escucho de repente la frágil y tímida voz de Demyx—

El hombre del parche en el ojo hizo una mueca nerviosa que le restaba algunos puntos a la seguridad con la que había aparecido al principio, pero ese segundo dubitativo no fue más que un parpadeo precediendo a una mirada realmente potente que logró intimidar a los dos más jóvenes; a uno más que al otro. Iba a decir algo, pero no alcanzó a abrir completamente la boca para hablar cuando detrás suyo aparecido Axel y lo jaló de un hombro, captando las miradas de los otros dos chicos y quebrando el denso ambiente que se había creado. El pelirrojo miró con cierto reproche al mayor antes de soltarlo y pasarse una mano por sus cabellos, suspirando con cansancio, parándose de una forma en que podía ver casi de frente a Xigbar y a Demyx a la vez, pero solo se dirigió al del parche cuando habló.

—Xig, viejo, que te quede claro que _quiero, y en serio que quiero,_ ser un pesado en este momento al decir que te lo dije, porque _te lo dije_. De hecho, te lo estuve diciendo toda la maldita sema-…

—Ya, ya. No empieces.

El mayor alzó una mano hacia el pelirrojo haciendo un gesto para que no dijera lo que iba a decir. Ambos soltaron un pesado suspiro mientras se removían nerviosos en donde estaban, mientras que por su parte, Demyx iba aminorando lentamente su estado de shock, cosa que los otros dos notaron y que ayudó a relajar el ambiente. Seguía igual de confundido pero al menos ahora se veía capaz de abrir y cerrar la boca por cuenta propia. En parte por eso tuvo el tino de poner cara de afligido cuando Xigbar empujo a Axel hacia el interior de la casa y luego se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

—Ey, Demyx… ¿Me permites unas palabras en privado? —dijo, señalando la calle— Prometo que solo será un minuto.

Demyx parecía haber dejado de respirar, sostuvo la mirada del mayor por unos momentos y luego pasó a pegar la vista al piso, pero de todas formas asintió levemente con la cabeza, cohibiéndose aún más cuando Xigbar le sonrió con alivio. Axel les dio a ambos una mirada de advertencia y se fue al interior de la casa meneando la cabeza de forma negativa.

Nada más escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras él, Demyx se quedó paralizado y deseó que solo fuera un muy mal sueño, pero uno del que pudiera despertar.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Si me preguntan mi impresión sobre lo que pasó en ese momento, solo puedo decir que no entendí absolutamente nada. ¿Qué demonios fue todo ese teatro de mal gusto? ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué Demyx reaccionó de esa forma al verlo? ¿Y por qué diablos ese idiota pelirrojo los dejó solos afuera viendo que el torpe ese estaba por ponerse a híper ventilar? Pero, si bien todas esas preguntas estaban empezando a provocarme un nada agradable dolor de cabeza, no se comparaba a la extraña rabia que sentí cuando se cerró la puerta.

De acuerdo, obviamente no es asunto mío, no tengo ninguna intención de involucrarme en algo que muy probablemente vaya a convertirse en una migraña de varios días, pero de todas formas quería saber, algo dentro de mí se estaba consumiendo por preguntar. Si averiguo un poco no seria entrometerme ¿verdad?

Cuando el pelirrojo ese cerró la puerta, soltó un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cara, tenía una expresión de cansancio y algo de mal humor mezclados. Solo cuando levantó la vista y me vio, pareció acordarse de que había más gente allí, cosa que me molestó un poco.

—Vamos, no me mires así. —dijo él, rascándose la nuca—. Aunque lo parezca, no soy el malo de la película aquí… Aunque no estoy seguro de si haya uno.

—¿Quién es ese hombre?

—Xigbar, él es el… tutor de Demyx. Esto, bueno, ya sabes… ahm, olvídalo.

El pequeño pálpito de migraña que había sentido muy leve hace unos segundos, ahora estaba creciendo a una velocidad nada favorable y los pálpitos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Sentí una especie de necesidad urgente por tener un libro en mano y lanzárselo a este idiota. Pero fue ahí que procesé debidamente la información.

¿Su tutor? También recordé que, la vez en que Demyx había mojado uno de mis libros y me lo devolvió después, había encontrado una nota del susodicho tutor usado a modo de marca páginas, su reacción había sido bastante extraña., pero yo mismo había insistido en que no hablara si no quería. Idiota, ahora la duda me asaltaba como si fuera algo urgente.

Muchas más preguntas venían a mí, cosas que —estaba casi seguro— no serían agradables, lo sospeché por la expresión que ese tonto puso aquella vez, y ahora lo confirmaba por su reacción de hace minutos atrás.

—¿Zexion? —Nelle apareció de repente por detrás de mí y se colgó de mi brazo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Eso quiero saber yo. No entendí completamente lo ocurrido, pero ya me estaba haciendo algunas teorías. Por la forma en que Demyx se sorprendió al ver al tal Xigbar, es probable que no se imaginara que fuera él; su reacción de miedo quizás es reflejo de que algo desagradable pudo ocurrir y que tal cosa los involucra a ambos, pero no puedo apostar por eso principalmente porque no se mucho sobre ninguno de ellos dos. Por lo mismo, la actitud nerviosa de ese tipo, en vez de una molesta o seria, no mostraba que de hecho tuviera algún resentimiento, más bien podría decirse que estaba casi en la misma posición indecisa que Demyx.

Nelle tiró de mi brazo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, y me miró con las cejas arrugadas, exigiendo con la mirada una explicación, que dicho sea de paso, yo también quería.

—Tanto silencio de repente me asustó. ¿Dónde está Demyx?

—Afuera. —le dije.

—¿Afuera? ¿Qué hace afuera? El almuerzo estará en unos minutos, ¿para qué salió?

No pude responderle. No se me ocurrió qué decirle, ya que yo tampoco tenía una respuesta para eso, ni ella ni yo teníamos ni la más mínima idea de lo que en realidad había ocurrido en el minuto en que Demyx y ese hombre se encontraron; y la única persona al tanto de la situación ni siquiera parecía muy preocupado por lo que sea que estuviera pasando tras esa puerta. El pelirrojo se había sentado en el sillón y buscaba insistentemente algo en sus bolsillos, sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y se la quité inmediatamente. Se quejó, pero me importó un soberano pepino lo que dijera, me sentía enojado.

Por alguna razón tuve el presentimiento de que algo iba a cambiar. Y no me gustó para nada esa idea. Para nada.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Primero creí que era un sueño; desee que lo fuera. Porque si fuera un sueño, podría despertar, abrir los ojos asustado y luego respirar con calma, diciéndome a mi mismo que de nuevo eran malas bromas de mi mente y que todo iba a estar bien luego de comer algo. Ojala fuera tan simple como eso. Pero era real… tan, tan real que por un segundo pensé que me echaría a llorar.

_No podía estar ahí. No con esa sonrisa… No como si no estuviera enojado…_

—Xigbar…

Sonrió cuando dije su nombre, y supe que de verdad era él. Entonces mi mente se quedó en blanco, me paralicé y me ausenté del mundo, fue un lapsus de quien sabe cuantos segundos o minutos en que probablemente me vi como un completo idiota, solo reaccioné cuando apareció Axel. ¿Él sabía que Xigbar estaba en la ciudad?

De verdad no podía creer que estuviera frente a mí. _Había pasado tanto tiempo._ Y aunque él y Axel se veían preocupados por mi reacción, me dí cuenta de que estaba _feliz._ Realmente feliz de verlo de nuevo; incluso sentí alivio. Pero cuando pude conectarme otra vez a la realidad, fue para darme cuenta de que Axel entró a la casa y que Xigbar me estaba pidiendo hablar a solas. _Cielo santo._ Pero no podía negarme, aún cuando estaba a punto de echarme a correr hasta el continente más lejano a esa ciudad, porque en el fondo yo también quería hablar con él. Y así fue como acabé al borde de ver pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos antes de estirar la pata solo por miedo a abrir la boca.

Al principio no fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, había pasado cerca de medio año desde la última vez que estuvimos frente a frente y aunque vagamente había pensado en estar en una situación como esa, no me sentí preparado.

Pero por muy aterrado que estuviese, tuve que espabilar. ¡No podía hacer el tonto en ese momento! Luego de tantos meses de separación, al fin tenía delante de mí al hombre que fue como un segundo padre.

—Xig… Yo-…

—Parece que creciste durante este tiempo.

Algo dio un brinco en mi interior cuando lo miré a la cara. Tenía una sonrisa muy tranquila; una que, recién ahí me dí cuenta, había extrañado mucho. La leve sensación de alivio que sentí hace un rato había aparecido de nuevo, pero esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, y bueno, ¿cómo no estarlo?, parecía que era el mismo de siempre.

—¿Te parece? —dije, tratando de sonreír sin parecer forzado.

—Si. Pero sigues poniendo esa cara de hiperventilado cuando te asustas.

—¡C-claro que n-no!... Hombre, ¿solo viniste a burlarte?

—¿Tú que crees?

—¡¿Qué dijiste?

El alivio se hizo más fuerte. _Sigue siendo el mismo._ Pensé en contestar algo, pero para mi sorpresa y la de él, lo único que hice fue reírme. Por supuesto, no entendí por qué hice eso, así que lo primero que atiné a hacer fue taparme la boca con las manos; entonces él también se rió. No se si por lo que hice, o por la situación misma, pero al final acabamos los dos riendo, aunque no fue la gran cosa, ni tampoco duró mucho. Pero aún con eso, la inseguridad y el nerviosismo me consumían, aunque por alguna razón parecía todo concentrarse en mis piernas, quizás por eso temblaban tanto.

—Ah rayos… —dijo Xigbar de repente, llamando mi atención—. Axel me dijo que no sería bueno para ti el que me aparezca así tan de repente, pero no pude evitarlo, fue un impulso, sabes cómo soy. Perdón si te molestó.

—N-no, no es e-eso. D-digo, sí me sorprendí, pero ya no importa mucho ahora. Y-y-y ¡e-estoy muy feliz d-de verte de nuevo!... Lo digo en serio.

—Claro… Yo también, chico. —me miró fijamente y tuve que evitarlo, bajando la cara— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor vendré otro día.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡D-de verdad no me molesta que estés aquí! ¡No te vayas!

—Ey, tranquilo. —sonrió un poco y me despeinó la cabeza, dejando su mano enredada en mi cabello— Estás por caer al piso, vendré cuando te calmes. Además, solo pasé a saludar, o algo por el estilo, tampoco podía quedarme mucho tiempo, tengo que irme volando.

—¿Sigues con ese mal hábito de escaparte a mitad del trabajo?

—No es mi culpa que los de mi división sean unos aburridos.

Quise decir tantas cosas, pero fue como si todas esas ideas se amontonaran en mi boca al mismo tiempo, así que lo único que hice fue abrir la boca y cerrarla en el mismo segundo. Y lo peor era que la necesidad de hablarle iba creciendo muy rápido. _¿Por qué estaba ahí?, ¿A qué había ido?, ¿Fue para verme?, ¿Para qué, entonces?_ Pero además de esas preguntas, más que solo eso, supe que era yo quien quería hablar; quería explicar.

—Xig, escucha… ¡Esa vez… esa vez yo-…!

Como un golpe, mi garganta de trabó, o más bien todo mi cuerpo lo hizo, y todo porque a mi mente llegó _ese_ recuerdo. No, no podía pasarme eso justo cuando por fin lo tenía en frente, tenía que decírselo. Pero antes de que hiciera un intento de sacar fuerzas de voluntad, Xigbar estiro un papel doblado frente a mi cara. Sin entender mucho, aunque fue más por inercia, alcé una mano y tomé el susodicho papel, sin dejar de mirarlo a él a la cara.

—Estaré en la ciudad al menos una semana por una investigación, ahí esta el número del hotel donde me estoy quedando y la dirección, por si necesitas algo.

—Xigbar-… —me dio una palmada en la cabeza y volvió a desordenar mi cabello.

—Nos vemos.

Lo único que pude hacer fue verlo irse hasta que su figura desapareció al doblar una calle, y por cada segundo que me quedé ahí parado, más crecía el remordimiento; una sensación que creí olvidada pero que ahora aparecía como una vieja herida. Una dolorosa y vieja herida.

_Esta vez tampoco pude disculparme_.

No se cuanto estuve todavía fuera de la casa, solo que cuando entré, Axel, Zexion y Nelle estaban esperándome y me miraban como si me hubieran salido dos brazos más. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Axel se acercó y puso una mano en mi hombro.

—Hombre, perdón. Traté de convencerlo de que antes al menos avisara, pero ya sabes lo cabezota que es.

—No, está bien. —me esforcé en lucir calmado, y más con la cara de preocupación que tenía — Estoy bien Axel.

Por supuesto que no lo estaba. Sentía que en cualquier momento me iban a fallar las piernas y que me echaría a llorar de poder hacerlo, pero debía resistir, tenía que ser fuerte si de verdad quería superar esto algún día. Además, no podía mostrar un lado tan patético frente a mis amigos, haría que se preocupen y no necesitan pensar en algo como eso. Quizás yo tampoco.

Nelle parecía bastante preocupada, me hizo muchas preguntas, que en realidad no me dio tiempo de responder ya que hablaba tan rápido que casi no entendí nada. Al final lo único que pude decirle fue una disculpa por salir sin avisar, y eso pareció ser suficiente, ya que se encogió de hombros y volvió a la cocina. Axel se veía tan incómodo como yo lo estaba, supongo que pensaba que era su culpa, pero al menos pude hacer que no pensara mucho en eso; mientras yo aparentara estar bien, él no tendría que hacerse problema con este asunto. Y en cuanto a Zexion... Oh cielos, ¿ahora por qué estaba enojado? Nada más chocar nuestras miradas quise que me tragara la tierra. Estaba arrugando muy feo el entrecejo, aunque mantenía su expresión un tanto neutra, era obvio que estaba molesto.

—Eh… esto, Zexion, yo…

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—¿Eh?... E-es que-…

Me puse a temblar. De todas las cosas que pude haber dicho o hecho, ¿y yo me pongo a temblar? Por favor que alguien me pegue un tiro. Bien, acepto que les debía una explicación de lo que pasó, pero, sinceramente, no se me ocurría qué carajos decirles. Quizás fue por cómo me veía, pero al final Zexion solo meneó la cabeza de forma negativa y se masajeó el entrecejo.

—Olvídalo. —me dijo.

—P-pero-…

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe, todos miramos solo para ver a Nelle haciendo gestos mientras se escondía tras la puerta. Agitaba los brazos y de vez en cuando asomaba los ojos solo para asegurarse de que la estuviéramos viendo, y todo sin hacer un solo ruido.

—Emm… ¿qué le pasa? —le pregunté a Zexion, y él solo se golpeó la frente.

—Nelle quiere que la ayudes en la cocina.

—¿Por qué simplemente no lo dice?

—No quieras entenderla. Solo ve.

—Ah, ¡sí! Claro, voy enseguida.

Axel se rió por el comportamiento de Nelle, igual que yo, la verdad no deja de sorprendernos todas sus rarezas. Me dispuse a ir con ella a ayudarla con lo que sea que necesitara, cuando noté que aún tenía ese papel en mis manos. Sin querer lo apreté con fuerza por miedo a que alguien lo viera, cuando me di la vuelta para asegurarme de que nadie lo notara, tanto Axel como Zexion estaban mirando hacia otros lugares, pero tal vez fui demasiado obvio, ya que mi inmovilidad llamó la atención de Zexion. No me dijo nada, solo se puso de pie para dirigirse a su librero, pero no sin antes darme una pequeña palmada en la cabeza.

—Espabila.

—¡P-perdón!

Al final Nelle solo quería que sujetara unas fuentes. La tarde pasó sin penas ni gloria, aunque era demasiado notorio que algo incomodaba en el ambiente. Cerca de las seis de la tarde Axel tuvo que irse, y aún se le veía intranquilo, supongo que no soy tan bueno fingiendo normalidad, pero ni él ni yo queríamos darle más vueltas al asunto. Una hora más tarde fue el turno de Nelle de volver a su ciudad, así que nos obligó-pidió que la acompañáramos a la estación del tren. Mientras íbamos hacia allá, Nelle pasó a una de las gavetas donde se compran los boletos de viaje, solo para confirmar la hora de su tren, y en eso Zexion me habló en voz baja, quizás para que ella no se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué te ocurrió ahí? Prácticamente te congelaste del terror, y sé que no exagero.

Me sorprendió mucho que sacara el tema de esa forma, y lo peor es que no supe qué decir, lo único que atiné a hacer fue a seguir con la farsa que he llevado casi todo el día.

—Ya dije que no fue importante, en serio Zexion. Quizás sobreactué el asunto, solo es eso, lo juro.

—Parece que de verdad crees que soy un estúpido.

—¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

—¡Oigan, chicos! —dijo Nelle de repente.

Ella apareció casi saltando frente a nosotros y de la nada puso unas paletas en nuestras bocas. Haciendo a un lado el hecho de que casi me atraganto, me sorprendió que lo hiciera tan rápido que no alcancé a darme cuenta sino hasta que el dulce ya estaba en mi boca. Zexion la regañó por ser tan bruta, pero ella solo sonrió orgullosa.

—Para que dejen de poner cara de tarados.

Luego tomó mi mano y la de Zexion y nos llevó medio arrastrados hacia la plataforma de abordaje de pasajeros. Antes de subirse, sujetó mis dos manos entre las suyas y me miró fijamente, cosa que me puso muy nervioso.

—Vendré de nuevo para visitarte. Y también quiero verte en la competencia de bandas de fin de semestre, estaré ahí para darte ánimos.

—Jaja, gracias Nelle. Cuento contigo.

Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, sonrió y nos lanzó besos, sacudiendo un pañuelo blanco de forma melodramática y hasta fingiendo que limpiaba una lagrimilla invisible mientras iba subiendo al tren. Yo me reí mientras que Zexion arrugaba la cara y se masajeaba el entrecejo; de verdad que Nelle era única. Admito que me sentí mucho mejor después de eso, la extraña combinación de eso dos podría animar a cualquiera.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue tortuoso, no solo por el silencio absoluto que había entre nosotros, sino porque sabía que si decía algo, nada bueno acarrearía, pero tampoco podía dejar las cosas de esa forma ya que todos se habían preocupado por mí cuando apareció Xigbar, y sé que mi reacción fue demasiado obvia, pero… ¿cómo debo llevar todo esto cuando ni siquiera puedo pensar claramente?

Zexion no dijo nada en todo el camino, tampoco lo hizo cuando cada quien llegó a su respectiva casa, y el que cerrara su puerta en ese silencio no me sentó demasiado bien. Entonces las pesadillas de antes volvieron, junto con los remordimientos y el miedo, todas esas cosas de las que había querido escapar hace meses ahora volvían para joderme el ánimo y de paso la existencia.

Pero bueno, una nueva semana se venía encima, y siendo fiel a la verdad, fue auténtico fiasco, porque decir que tuve mala suerte desde primera hora del lunes es quedarse corto. Partiendo con que me levanté tarde ese día, perdí el tranvía, el profesor por poco me mata por llegar tan tarde, olvido mis cuadernos, casi tropiezo con mi almuerzo y acabo derramándolo en mis pantalones, me caí en unas escaleras a la vista de todo el mundo, y cuando voy a trabajar, luego de viajar treinta minutos en autobús, cuando llego recién ahí recuerdo que ese día la tienda iba a estar cerrada. En la noche Axel me llamó y le conté todo lo que me pasó ese día, esperaba un poco de apoyo, pero el muy cretino se burló en toda mi cara.

—Viejo, soy un desastre. —le dije.

—_No, si eso ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo._

—Cierra la boca, Axel.

—_Vamos hombre, arriba ese ánimo. Pensando como perdedor no vas a hacer que las cosas mejoren._

No, si eso ya lo sabía, el problema es que hacerlo no es tan fácil como decirlo, mucho menos estando en mis zapatos. Además, no vi a Zexion en todo el día y en cierto grado estaba preocupado ya que la última vez parecía bastante molesto, claro que aún no me figuro bien el por qué, pero apuesto que de nuevo es mi culpa. Por eso aprovecharía al día siguiente que ambos empezábamos clases a la misma hora para hablar con él.

Al principio no se veía tan diferente de otros días, era como si hubiéramos vuelto a la rutina, cosa que me hizo sentir muy aliviado en especial porque esta sensación se alargó casi toda la semana, pero con el paso de los días el ambiente se fue poniendo más tenso, y admito que esta vez fue mi completa culpa. Porque pasé cada minuto pensando en lo mismo y en el papel que aún tenía en mi bolsillo, y lo que es peor, estaba siendo demasiado obvio.

—¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir actuando así? —me dijo Zexion de repente.

—P-perdón, yo-…

Ahora entendía unas cuantas cosas, supongo que no debe ser muy agradable tratar con alguien como yo que se la pasa deprimido por andar pensando tonterías, pero no es algo de lo que pueda deshacerme solo con quererlo; no es tan fácil. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba a aguantar de ahí en adelante. Antes me costó mucho despejar mi cabeza, y dudo que ahora sea diferente.

Pasé toda la semana con la misma idea, despertaba pensando en él, pasaba el día y me iba a dormir de la misma forma, siempre pensando: _"está aquí"_. El papel con la dirección de su hotel y su teléfono siempre estaba en mi bolsillo, ya no daba más de lo arrugado que lo tenía, pero por muchas vueltas que le diera, iba a parar a lo mismo. Y si llegara darme un poco de valor e iba a verlo directamente, esa casi seguro que solo haría el ridículo como la vez pasada, o si pensaba en llamarlo por teléfono era más que obvio que no sería capaz de mover la boca.

Viejo, soy un desastre. Por si fuera poco, Zexion está enojado conmigo… de nuevo, y no se porqué… de nuevo. Estos días he pensado seriamente en arrojarme de un puente o algo por el estilo. ¿Acaso el mundo se puso de acuerdo para arruinarme la vida o qué?

Aunque sea por un momento, preferí desconcentrarme de esas cosas y tratar de prestar atención a las clases. Cuando al fin pude irme a casa a eso de las cinco de la tarde, me sentía mejor ya que había logrado despejar un poco mi cabeza, todo hubiera ido bien de no ser porque cuando salí del edificio donde tuve clases, alguien me jaló del hombro con fuerza, haciendo que me golpeara la espalda contra una pared. Por alguna razón esa sensación se me hizo muy conocida.

—Hola, ha pasado un buen tiempo.

Vi dos sonrisas que me provocaron un horrible escalofrío, junto con una melena rosa. Ok, ahora sí me convencí de que había una confabulación en mi contra.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Decir que no estaba molesto sería mentir barbáricamente, porque no solo lo estaba, sino que también estaba comenzando a hartarme. Primero pensé que eran cosas mías, que quizás lo pensaba demasiado cuando creía que el idiota este que tengo por vecino parecía lucir trecientas veces más distraído de lo normal. ¡Pero no! ¡No eran ideas mías! ¡El muy torpe podría perder una pierna y ni cuenta se daría!

Empezando con que esa semana lo vi mucho menos de lo usual, casi no hablaba y tenía la cabeza permanentemente en las nubes. De que estaba distraído, lo estaba, pero había un deje de melancolía emanando de todo su cuerpo, y empezó a fastidiarme desde el primer día. Pensé en hablar con él al respecto, pero cuando me proponía a hacerlo, no se me ocurría cómo abordar el tema. Y dicho sea de paso, se me iban todas las ganas nada más verle la cara de tarado que ponía.

Como resultado, llegué un miércoles en la noche más enojado que lo que había estado en meses, y todo por ese torpe. Por un rato me sirvió concentrarme en las materias que debía estudiar y algunos trabajos como informes y presentaciones que tenía pendientes, el problema fue que justo sonó el teléfono. Para mi mala suerte, o quizás por efecto de mi concentración, no se me ocurrió meditar quién podría llamar a esa hora -01:47 am- antes de levantar la bocina.

—_¡Hola Zexito!_

Colgué de inmediato. Sentí como un escalofrío me recorría la espalda, y como el sudor me resbalaba por la cien. Debí esperar algo así, pero había estado tan distraído con los estudios y con el comportamiento de ese idiota, que se me olvidó por completo que la acosadora de Nelle llamaría en algún momento. Y de nuevo ahí estaba el timbre sonando. No es que fuera completamente infundado, pero me dio la impresión de que si no contestaba pronto, ella aparecería derribando mi puerta. Bueno, era capaz.

—Por favor que sea importante… —dije cuando volví a contestar.

—_¡Vuelve a hacer eso y te parto la cara en cuanto te vea!_

—¿Qué quieres ahora Nelle?

—_Fastidiarte, por supuesto._

—¿Quieres que cuelgue y desconecte este aparato del demonio?

—_Ya, ya, tranquilo. Vaya humor el tuyo, gracias al cielo que Demyx tiene un don de paciencia para soportarte... ¡Perdón, no cuelgues!... Llamaba para preguntarte por él._

—¿Por él?

Debí suponerlo. Para nadie pasó desapercibido el extraño estado de ánimo de ese idiota luego de que aquel hombre apareciera, todos quedamos pendientes en cierto grado de eso, ya que la actitud de Demyx fue ridículamente obvia. Nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa forma, y vaya que eso me molestaba. Nelle me dio a entender que quedó particularmente preocupada, así que le conté cómo se había estado comportando ese tonto desde aquella vez. Ella escuchó en silencio, no me interrumpió ni una sola vez, lo que me hizo pensar que de verdad se lo estaba tomando en serio, cosa que no me dio muy buena espina.

—_Como lo supuse.—_dijo ella cuando terminé de hablar.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Sherlock Holmes?

—_No, soy más linda que él. Pero no hablo de eso, algo me decía que lo que pasó no fue tan poca cosa como Demyx dijo. Por eso debo poner en marcha ese plan._

—¿Plan? ¿Cuál plan?

No debí haber preguntado, ¡no debí hacerlo! Maldije mis impulsos, y por supuesto a mí mismo y me resigné a escuchar. Apostaría un brazo a que Nelle sonreía como psicópata mientras me explicaba todo lo que quería hacer, fue casi al final de la llamada cuando pasó por mi mente un detalle que en casos normales hubiera funcionado para librarme de semejante tontería, pero que en esta ocasión no sirvió para nada. Debí haber cerrado la boca, ¿por qué no la cerré?

—Nelle, es una estupidez. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—_¿Cómo que por qué? Demyx es tu amigo. ¿Quieres que siga como está?_

No, de hecho, no quería. Esa actitud suya de perdedor con depresión aguda ya me tenía hasta más arriba de la coronilla, y sinceramente, ya había llegado al punto de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que dejara de comportarse así, lo que me hizo plantearme por un segundo qué tan alto sería mi nivel de desesperación como para aceptar hacer la monstruosidad que Nelle me estaba planteando.

Me negué, me seguí negando durante los diez minutos siguientes, porque de verdad era una soberana tontería, y si de verdad ella pretendía hacer algo así, pues que no contara conmigo. Pero entonces el recuerdo de ese idiota me vino a la cabeza; una expresión al borde de ser demacrada, ojeras cada día más oscuras y una falsa sonrisa casi asquerosa… No, ya no quería seguir viendo eso. Iba a pararlo de una vez por todas.

Y fue así como acabé arriesgando nuevamente la destrucción del frágil muro que constituía mi paciencia. Nelle empezó a darme un sinfín de instrucciones que me vi obligado a anotar, cosa que me hizo sentir tremendamente ridículo, pero apuesto a que esa demente lo estaba disfrutando. Y fue casi al final de la llamada que una duda importante vino a mi mente.

—Nelle, ¿y si él se niega?

—_No lo hará. _

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—_Porque tú serás el que le de el aviso, no puedo tener mejor garantía que esa._

—¿Y eso qué rayos significa?

—_Que tengas buenas noches, Zexion._

—¡Oye-…!

Me colgó el teléfono. Me ví tentado a arrojar el auricular contra el piso, pero si se rompía, tendría que comprar un teléfono nuevo y mi bolsillo no estaba precisamente estable como para darme un lujo así. Como sea, ahora estaba metido en un problema; la verdad, situaciones como esta habían comenzado a abundar bastante en mi día a día desde hace un tiempo, pero ahora parecía ser crónico. Me llevé una mano a la cara y conté hasta diez, luego hasta treinta, luego hasta ciento cincuenta y solté todo de un suspiro.

Como no me quedaba otra opción más que resignarme, me fui a dormir. Esperaba que los siguientes días fueran más llevaderos, aunque no lo creí tanto, y por desgracia, así fue. El clima no fue precisamente un apoyo, había estado lloviendo de corrido desde la mañana hasta la noche por varios días, y por si fuera poco, el torpe de Demyx actuaba precisamente como lo había estado haciendo desde el lunes. _Maldición…_

Como sea, llegó el viernes, partí rumbo a clases como de costumbre tratando de preocuparme lo más posible por el seminario de Psicología del Desarrollo que tenía a primera hora; si de verdad los profesores esperaban que resumiera un libro de 560 páginas en veinte minutos, es porque son unos sádicos o solo nos complican las cosas por aburrimiento. Y si bien estaba enfocado en eso, no pude evitar que de vez en cuando mi vista se perdiera en los pasillos o a los alrededores, esperando encontrar a ese tonto cabeza de aire que tengo por vecino.

Hacía un frío espantoso, y como soy de esos a los que lo primero que se les congela nada más salir a la calle es la punta de la nariz, traté de cubrirme lo mejor posible la cara, pero esta porquería de bufanda siempre se me cae mientras camino. Nunca he podido colocar bien este maldito trozo de tela.

Al final del día estaba extrañamente malhumorado, esto de andar pendiente de alguien más que no seas tú mismo es como una úlcera. ¿Cómo se supone que me concentre de esta forma? Todo es culpa de ese idiota y su comportamiento irracional, porque no me lo encontré en todo el bendito día y la ridícula idea de Nelle seguía jorobando. Decidí dejar de pensar en tanta bobería junta y me fui a casa, aún debía ordenar mi habitación, cocinar, y preparar una exposición para Ética Actual. Y la bufanda se seguía cayendo.

Tuve que apresurarme, el cielo se estaba nublando de nuevo y con mucha rapidez, de seguro en la noche habría tormenta. Cuando el viento empezó a soplar más fuerte pensé en acortar camino por un parque para poder llegar a casa antes de que cayera la lluvia; estaba en eso cuando de repente me encontré a quien menos esperaba ver en ese lugar y en ese momento.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Levantó la vista de golpe, muy asustado, y no mejoró cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo, entonces una leve vena empezó a palpitar en mi frente. Demyx estaba sentado en una de las bancas, tenía sus zapatillas en las manos y estaba mojado hasta el alma, con varios mechones sobre su cara y la ropa pegada a su cuerpo. Algo que particularmente llamó mi atención fue un moretón en una de sus mejillas y su labio inferior, que lo tenía partido. Parecía un verdadero esperpento, doy fe de que nunca lo había visto tan patético.

Primero me miró con una expresión de miedo, luego pegó los ojos al piso entre avergonzado y tembloroso, aunque era difícil saber si era por el frío o por el nerviosismo, y diablos que hacía frío. Me vi tentado a golpearme la cara con la palma de mi mano libre al fijarme en lo tonto de la situación, pero en contra de mi propio raciocinio, me limité a suspirar y me senté junto a él. Al final toda la rabia que había acumulado esos días por su tonta actitud no sirvió de nada; toda se disipó con tan solo verlo así y en ese lugar.

—¡Z-zexion!... ¡¿P-por qué estás aquí?

—Puedo preguntarte lo mismo. Este no parece un buen lugar para quedarte sentado toda la noche. Menos con una tormenta a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Lo siento…

Ahí estaba de nuevo la molestia. El hecho de que se disculpara por todo ya no me molestaba tanto como al principio, lo que si me estaba jodiendo el ánimo era que lo hiciera con esa cara y con esa actitud. Al final nada había cambiado desde que ese hombre apareció. Quizás estaba bien que estuviera pendiente de su estado anímico, ya que había aceptado —aunque aún dudosamente— el reconocer mi lazo con Demyx como una "amistad", pero el hecho de que me sintiera tan enojado porque siguiera de esa forma luego de ya varios días, me estaba llamando la atención. Nunca antes había estado tan pendiente de alguien por tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacer frente a eso con el suficiente cuidado? ¿Cómo debía actuar?

Esto no era como una simple tarde de mal humor en que podía lidiar con ello con un buen libro y un café caliente, ahora estaba tratando con otro ente viviente además de mí, obviamente es un sistema estructurado de distinta manera, por lo tanto las soluciones que hasta el momento habían funcionado en mí, ahora no servirían de nada. Era como estar arrinconado con un aparato nuevo que jamás en mi vida había visto. Pero bueno, de un modo u otro tenía que hacerle frente a esta situación.

—¿Qué rayos te pasó en la cara? O más bien, ¿qué te pasó? Parece como si te hubieras caído a una piscina.

—Iba saliendo de clases y me encontré a Marluxia. El piscinazo fue cortesía suya.

—¿Qué?

Me explicó a grandes rasgos que el troglodita ese de cabeza rosada lo había atrapado a la salida de la universidad con la zorra teñida que tiene por secuaz, lo zarandearon un poco y lo arrojaron a la piscina del club de natación, y solo por si acaso, le quitaron las zapatillas y, con los cordones atados, las lanzaron a los cables eléctricos de un poste. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Uno de esos matones de secundaria de las películas?

—Casi me rompo la cabeza tratando de recuperarlas. —me dijo, mostrándome las susodichas zapatillas y tratando de sonreír.

—Esto no es gracioso, torpe.

—¡Pe-perdón!

—Bueno, al menos no fue a peor.

No llevé a más el tema porque no lo creí necesario, aunque ya encontraría la forma de devolverle la mano al demente ese. Y en cierto grado verlo sin más rasguños era un alivio, había dado un leve atisbo de volver al Demyx de hace unos días, el chico despreocupado y torpe que suele seguirme a casi todas partes. Me sorprendí a mí mismo queriendo ver de nuevo esa faceta suya, y pensé que tal vez tener esa clase de expectativas con respecto a alguien más que no sea yo no es malo del todo, porque al menos con este problema era la mejor opción.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba esa expresión de perdedor. Había pegado la vista en algún punto en el suelo y su expresión de profunda melancolía estaba ahí como si nunca se hubiese desvanecido. Volví a molestarme, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control y mi paciencia ya había tocado fondo hace bastante. Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo por contenerme, le dí un palmetazo en la nuca.

—Deja de poner esa cara de una vez. —le dije.

—¿Eh? —se llevó una mano a donde lo golpeé.

—Sigues pensando en eso, lo que pasó ese día… Ese hombre…

—¡N-no! ¡No es-…!

—Ahórrate las tonterías, ¿quieres?

Mi rabia iba en aumento y era su culpa. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir que recupere la cordura de una buena vez? No respondió nada a lo que le dije, solo se mordió el labio inferior y apretó las manos hasta hacerlas puños, y me dí cuenta de que debía estar lidiando con algo bastante molesto como para no haberse disculpado esta vez. Al final lo único productivo que se me ocurrió fue cambiar el tema, a ver si así se relajaba un poco el ambiente.

—Nelle quiere hacer algo.

Pareció prestar atención de inmediato, ladeando un tanto su rostro hacia mí, así que le conté sobre el poco brillante y eventualmente desastroso plan de Nelle. Al principio pareció escéptico, ya que no se alteró mucho, luego me dí cuenta de que era porque no estaba prestando verdadera atención, aunque reaccionó de inmediato cuando lo golpee en la nuca como hace unos momentos atrás.

—¡L-lo s-siento! ¡Solo estaba-…!

—Con la cabeza en las nubes, eso está claro.

—P-perdón… —mantuvo la cabeza gacha y tuve que soltar un suspiro para suprimir mi frustración.

—En resumen, la tonta de Nelle quiere allanar tu casa para hacer una tonta maratón de tontas películas, quiere que llames a tus tontos amigos para hacer una tonta reunión masiva, ¿entendiste tonto?

—E-entendí… —una gota resbaló por su cien.

Parece que esta vez si fui lo suficientemente explícito, ya que su cara pasó de la sorpresa al miedo y luego se puso una mano en la cara, misma cosa que hice yo cuando Nelle me contó su ridículo plan. La verdad no se en qué estará pensando esa loca, solo que no puede ser nada bueno para mi salud mental, o para mi integridad física. Como sea

—No está hablando en serio, ¿o sí? —me preguntó.

—Créeme, habla en serio.

—Pero-…

—Si quieres hacer que lo cancele, te deseo suerte, porque vas a necesitarla.

—O sea que no tengo ni una oportunidad.

—Exacto.

Agachó la cabeza en signo de derrota, pero en contra de mis expectativas, lo siguiente que hico fue reír, cosa que me dejó un tanto descolocado. Yo en su lugar hubiera lanzado uno que otro improperio, pero nunca reiría, entonces ¿por qué él si? Entonces recordé que con este torpe nunca se puede saber a ciencia cierta qué reacción tendrá frente a los problemas, pero debo admitir que verlo reírse me alivió en cierto grado, aunque aún estaba esa espina de molestia allí, sin dar señas de desaparecer.

—Parece una buena idea. Le avisaré a Axel. —dijo él.

—Bien.

Esta vez su buen humor duró más, su sonrisa o era tan falsa y la pequeña arruga que se había formado en su entrecejo estaba mucho más relajada, aunque los rastros de cansancio no se iban a quitar así de fácil. Pero si había algo completamente cierto ahí, era mi propio fastidio; porque supongo que me he expresado lo suficiente para dejar bastante en claro que me tenía hasta la coronilla, así que en un intento por aprovechar el momento a solas, me decidí ha tratar el maldito asunto de una reverenda vez.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con esa actitud? —le dije, y fue obvio que lo tomé por sorpresa.

—¿Eh?... B-bueno, yo… L-lo siento, si te he molestado con algo no fue-…

—Pues claro que me molesta. ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo si andas con esa cara tan patética sin siquiera tener un motivo que yo pueda entender?

—Zexion…

Volvió a morderse los labios, y me dio la impresión de que quería decir algo pero no encontraba el valor necesario para hacerlo. Creí que volvería a enojarme y a frustrarme por su falta de consistencia, pero contrario a esto, solo me harté. Ese había sido un día bastante cansado, y ya no estaba de humor como para aguantar más tonterías, así que me puse de pie, tomé mis compras del supermercado y me fui de ahí, pero antes de poder alejarme más de cuatro pasos, Demyx me jaló fuertemente de un brazo.

—¡Espera! —dijo él, casi gritando.

Me sorprendió bastante esa reacción, el jalón me tomó completamente desprevenido así que cuando me giré medio obligado hacia él, tampoco esperé encontrarme con una mirada como esa. Su expresión rayaba en la desesperación, tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, vi algo muy similar al miedo en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban intensamente y vi cómo una pequeña pero marcada arruga en su entrecejo se ensombrecía y hacía sobresalir ligeramente su labio menor, formando un puchero. Su boca tembló bastante antes de que la abriera para hablar.

—Lo siento… pero… por favor, no te vayas.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, más por reflejo que por otra cosa.

—Yo… no quiero estar solo. Por favor, solo será un momento. Hasta que pueda levantarme por mi cuenta… por favor…

No se qué pasó en ese momento, pero tuve la sensación de que si llegaba a moverme un solo centímetro, Demyx se desmoronaría. Cosa que quizás no hubiera pasado porque de hecho no me moví, ya que su mirada junto con su débil agarre me impidieron hacer reaccionar mis piernas; por muy tonto que suene. No entendí qué quiso decir con eso, para mí no habría diferencia en el estar solo o acompañado si no iba a moverse o a hablar, pero algo me decía que esta situación no era común. Forzosamente tuve que evitarle la mirada, estaba empezando a incomodarme un contacto visual tan prolongado; solo suspiré y volví a sentarme a su lado.

—Te doy quince minutos. —le dije.

Debí dejar las cosas así, quedarme quieto y callado, pero una anormal necesidad de decirle algo más se apoderó de mí, aunque cuando giré el rostro para mirarlo vi un gesto tan lleno de alivio y felicidad que me cohibió a un extremo insospechado hasta la fecha. De nuevo estaba ahí esa extraña sonrisa que me paraliza cada vez que la veo y por primera vez sentí que se me acaloraba el rostro. Por supuesto, en ese momento no tenía las capacidades psíquicas estables como para procesar el por qué de aquella situación, pero si lo analizo con cuidado justo ahora, solo puedo dar testimonio de que no se qué carajos pasó.

Ya sea por fastidio o por inercia, logré desviar el rostro, disimulando perfectamente mi perplejidad ante mi extraña reacción. De reojo lo observé frotarse las manos, revisó algo en su celular, y vi entretenido cómo hacia aspavientos para cerciorarse de que su billetera apenas se mojó, y por ende su dinero estaba intacto; todo esto manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada. Algo que debo resaltar es que me llamó la atención que manoseara tanto un diminuto pedazo de papel doblado, intentaba que yo no notara su presencia, pero era demasiado evidente. Pasaba el papel de una mano a otra, lo abría y lo cerraba, iba a guardarlo en un bolsillo pero de inmediato se arrepentía; y así estuvo varios minutos.

Cuando ya habían pasado once minutos con treinta y seis segundos, presté especial atención en que estaba temblando demasiado, se veía el vaho de su respiración al exhalar y no paraba de frotarse las manos. Ah cierto, el torpe estaba empapado.

—Oye, te estás congelando. —me saqué la bufanda y se la arrojé a la cara.— Úsala.

—Pero-… —se sacó la prenda de los ojos y me miró perplejo.

—De todos modos siempre se me cae cuando la uso. No me alegues.

—G-gracias.

También le tiré mi abrigo encima, como ese día me puse un suéter grueso y estábamos cerca de nuestros respectivos hogares, calculé que no sentiría demasiado el frío extremo de ese día por mucho tiempo. Y finalmente, con quince minutos y veintidós segundos, Demyx se puso de pie.

—¿Nos vamos?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Zexion y Demyx caminaron en silencio lo que quedaba de camino. El rubio se había cubierto la mitad de la cara con la bufanda en un esfuerzo por ocultar su sonrojo. La verdad era que había actuado impulsivamente cuando le pidió que no lo dejara solo, pero nunca esperó que se preocupara por él así; su abrigo le brindaba calidez, y su aroma estaba impregnado en la bufanda; su corazón latía con fuerza y no entendía qué era esa sensación de felicidad que colmaba su pecho.

Por el otro lado, el peliazul divagaba en los mismos pensamientos que lo habían desconcertado en el parque. Miraba de reojo de vez en cuando al rubio, pero seguía sin entender las causas de su aturdimiento; cabía la posibilidad de que solo fueran ideas suyas; sí, eso tenía más sentido.

Cuando llegaron a sus casas, Zexion no se detuvo a decir nada y pasó directamente a su puerta, por lo que Demyx tuvo que jalarlo del codo y hacerle recuerdo que aún llevaba puesto su abrigo. El peliazul lo recibió como si no tuviera importancia y volvió a darle la espalda.

—Entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana? —dijo Demyx en voz alta.

—Si es que no mueres de hipotermia o pulmonía antes. —respondió el otro mientras buscaba sus llaves.

—Jaja, prepararé algo caliente y me meteré a la cama como buen chico.

—Haz lo que creas conveniente.

—¡Ah!, antes de que se me olvide, ten también tu bufanda.

—Quédatela, a mí siempre se me cae.

—¿Qué? Pero-…

Antes de poder alegar, el peliazul ya estaba entrando a su casa.

—¡Zexion! —el aludido apenas se giró para verlo—. De verdad, gracias.

Zexion se encogió de hombros y desapareció tras cerrar la puerta. Demyx sonrió como bobo mientras se quedaba de pie mirando la puerta recién cerrada y solo se dio cuenta de lo tonto que se veía cuando un estornudo le recordó que se estaba congelando.

* * *

**_N/A:_** _por todos los santos Demyx, deja de ser tan niña y tíratele encima de una vez!... o eso me gustaria decir, pero eso no va a pasar... todavia xD  
si quieren matarme, los comprendo muy bien, y espero sinceramente que este cap no se haya hecho aburrido, aunque ahora que lo pienso, puede que en vez de aclarar dudas como era mi intención original, acabé metiendo más y no aclaré un carajo :D  
Y bueno, Zexion está cada día más tsundere, pero ¿no es adorable? xD Aunque estaría bueno que se dejara de boberías y reaccionara... en fin.  
_

De nuevo gracias por leer esto, y no olviden el review, que me hace feliz :B

Anda, el botoncito de allá abajo quiere ser presionado D:


	9. Golpes Bajos II

_**N/A: **se lo que tienen que esttar pensando por ver esto aqui pero... PERDÓN_

_En estos momentos soy la rata más grande y más inmunda del planeta. Ausentándome por meses, y meses, y meses sin siquiera dar una mísera señal de permanecer con vida, pero aquí me tienen, preparada para recibir todos sus palos, bombas, cuchillos, tomatazos, piedrazas, ¡lo que tengan!_

_A decir verdad el año pasado fue todo un caos en el asunto estudiantil, cientos miles de marchas que mantuvieron al sistema escolar (básico, medio y universitario) paralizado por varios meses y luego pretendían que salváramos el bendito semestre en dos meses ._.*_

_Como se harán a la idea, me consumió el estudio y se me secó el cerebro._

_Este capítulo me ha costado como ningún otro. Tenía en claro la idea que quería plasmar pero las palabras adecuadas simplemente no salían, y ya… supongo que estas explicaciones no harán una gran diferencia pero al menos ya están al tanto de lo que pasó._

_Por cuestiones de impulso, este cap quedó… larguísimo, en serio, tuve que cortar una escena con un buen fanservice porque sino habría terminado publicando 30 paginas D:_

_en fin, quiero darle las gracias por sus reviews del cap anterior a **Noki, Suigin Walker, Winter Rain 3, Nobody-Yuna y XD**, son todos adorables_

_**Discleamer: **KH y sus personajes no son mios, que mas quisiera yo, son todos de Square-enix, disney y Nomura, pero algun dia comprare los derechos muajajajaja  
_

_Pero ya, solo lean..._

* * *

**Continuidad**

"Cáp.n°9:Golpes Bajos (parte II)"

Un día, ocho horas, treinta y cinco minutos y veintitrés, veintidós, veintiún segundos… Nelle miró su reloj de muñeca con nerviosismo. Su frustración la había llevado a trazar una cuenta regresiva del tiempo que faltaba para irse a Hollow Bastion para la maratón de películas que obligó a Zexion a realizar. Al diablo si se quejaba, estaba haciendo eso por un bien mayor… o algo por el estilo. Y le gustara o no, en serio tenía nervios, ya que por un lado no estaba segura de qué tan bien irían las cosas, y por el otro, era la primera vez que "organizaba" algo similar.

Dio un salto sobre su cama y abrazó un pequeño osito de peluche contra su pecho. Quedó preocupada por el estado de Demyx, eso era cierto, pero también lo estaba por la forma en que Zexion llevaba el asunto. Además de provocarle rabia que su amigo de infancia fuera tan insensible, también se molestaba con ella misma por no ser capaz de hacer algo mejor siendo que entendía perfectamente los motivos del peliazul, después de todo, sabía qué clase de pensamientos debió tener este para actuar como cretino con el rubio durante esos días de taciturnidad.

Oh cielos…

Ahora solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien, eso incluía asegurarse de que Zexion no se matara con los amigos de Demyx. Entonces Nelle tomó un lápiz de su mesita de noche junto a la cama y empezó a destripar el oso de peluche que tenía en las manos, porque ahora que recordaba, Axel era uno de esos amigos. Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban rápidamente, obligándola a esconder el rostro entre sus rodillas pero sin dejar de hacerle agujeros a la panza del peluche con el lápiz.

—Tranquila Nelle, mientras tomes tu medicina, nadie perderá una extremidad… —se dijo.

Y sinceramente, eso esperaba.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cuando me levanté esa mañana me sentía extrañamente… bien.

Claro, tenía la nariz un poco congestionada y eso pero… ¡me sentía bien! Mucho más animado, como más ligero o esas cosas por el estilo. No soy bueno explicando sensaciones sin haberlas pensado un par de horas, por eso no se bien qué decir. Solo me sentía bien.

La noche anterior, nada más llegar a casa, tomé una ducha caliente y preparé una buena jarra de sopa instantánea; me metí a la cama en cuanto pude.

Tuve la sensación de que Zexion se molestaría conmigo si al otro día aparecía con un resfriado a cuestas. Bueno, él se enoja por casi todo lo que hago, esto no habría de ser diferente, pero de todas formas me preocupé de ser cuidadoso con lo del resfrío, después de todo le prometí que lo haría.

Claro, suena estúpido llamarlo "promesa", pero el pensar así me hace sentir un poquito de felicidad, y aunque sé que Zexion no le dará mucha relevancia, a la vez tengo esa sensación de que todo lo que tiene que ver con él es importante. Más ahora que el recuerdo de lo que pasó en el parque me persigue y lo revivo una y otra vez tan claro como si estuviera pasando de nuevo.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de deshacerme de esos pensamientos. Se suponía que no actuaría de esa forma, Zexion es mi amigo y no debo verlo de otra forma, no debo… no debo…

Salí rumbo a clases tratando de despejar mi cabeza y concentrarme en el mundo exterior, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar de nuevo pensando… esas tonterías. Por suerte fue un día bastante agitado, ya que nada más poner un pie en mi primera clase, tuve que mantener ojos, mente y hasta hígado en el profesor, ya que se acercaba un examen importante. Tomando en cuenta que ese día tuve cuatro bloques seguidos, las horas parecían alargarse; quería irme a casa o a donde sea, mi cerebro se estaba sobrecargando.

Salí de mi última clase de ese día junto con un grupo de compañeros y decidimos ir al casino de la universidad por algo para comer, quizás unas bebidas o lo que sea, yo por mi parte solo quería una hamburguesa. Estaba buscando algo de dinero en los bolsillos de mi mochila cuando en una mesa un tanto alejada...

—¡Ey, Zexion!

Vi a Zexion escupir unos cuantos pedazos del sándwich que tenía en la boca en cuanto me escuchó. No se por qué la sorpresa, aunque quizás debí saludar con calma en vez de gritarle estando solo a unos pocos centímetros tras él. Se golpeó el pecho unas cuantas veces tratando de hacer pasar la comida por su garganta, mientras yo dudaba de si buscar agua o llamar a una ambulancia. Por suerte solo tosió un poco, aunque la forma en que me miró no fue precisamente tranquilizadora, por un segundo pensé en salir corriendo.

—Te agradecería que fueses más discreto al saludar. —me dijo, con una cara terrorífica.

—P-perdón hombre, no pensé que estuvieses tan concentrado en… —asomé la cabeza para ver el cuaderno que tenía delante, en él había algunos dibujos raros, unos cuántos números y símbolos que me parecía haber visto antes —…lo que sea que tengas ahí… ¿en qué idioma está?

—Es álgebra básica.

—A-ah… c-claro…

Lo ví suspirar con cansancio, lo que me dio a entender que no estaba molesto. ¡Genial! Eso significaba que no me arrojaría nada a la cara como a veces suele hacerlo cuando se le agota la paciencia, cosa que pasa más o menos seguido. Y en serio, a veces el lomo de un libro puede ser peligroso. Le hice señas a mis compañeros para que se fueran sin mí ya que necesitaba comentarle a Zexion algunas cosas sobre lo que Nelle quería hacer.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Aquel había sido un día particularmente tranquilo, solo tenía tres clases ese día, la primera empezó en el segundo bloque y acababa de salir de la segunda, había un espacio libre entre la clase recién finalizada y la tercera, así que pensaba acabar unos ejercicios simples y luego retocar un reporte casi finalizado sobre Desarrollo Lingüístico que debía entregar a la semana siguiente, trabajaba en paz hasta que me atraganté con lo que estaba comiendo.

—¡Ey, Zexion!

Prácticamente gritó en mi oído, y en el lugar apenas había gente a esa hora, por lo que el dichoso saludo retumbó por todas partes, en especial en mi cara. Mientras tosía y trataba de respirar lo suficiente para no escupir la comida triturada entre mis dientes, vi de reojo cómo este torpe comenzaba a desesperarse. A los pocos minutos ya me estaba hablando algunas nimiedades sobre lo que estaba planeando hacer Nelle y sinceramente no podría importarme menos. ¿Yo para qué necesito saber todo eso? Mi única función será estar presente para evitar que Nelle me decapite por querer huir. Pero no, él estaba ahí, hablando sin parar, redundando en lo mismo con esa sonrisa bobalicona y su aire relajado mientras yo trataba en vano de concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo antes de su llegada.

Al cabo de diez minutos mi paciencia estaba entrando en crisis, por lo que traté de escabullirme con el pretexto de que tenía cosas que hacer alrededor de la universidad, que en realidad no era un pretexto, de verdad tenía asuntos por saldar. Para mi mala suerte él tampoco tenía otra clase. Me siguió a la biblioteca, al salón de fotocopias y por todo el edificio administrativo sin dejar de hablar un solo momento. ¿De verdad estaba respirando? ¿No se cansa?

No es que me moleste que me siga, si de hecho estoy acostumbrado a su presencia, el problema es que no sabe cuando cerrar la boca. Golpearlo con un libro siempre es efectivo, pero no dura demasiado; el muy desgraciado está creando inmunidad a los golpes. No se cuánto estuvimos dando vueltas, sentí que el tiempo pasaba lento mientras trataba de que no aumentara la migraña que surgió por tanta habladuría, así que cuando por fin pude sentarme bajo uno de los árboles frente a mi facultad, saqué el libro más grueso que traía conmigo en ese momento, y apunté con él a Demyx.

—Si no cierras la boca, la obstruiré con esto. Tiene cerca de 280 páginas.

—P-perdón…

Suspiré aliviado de que mi amenaza funcionara aunque sabía que no por mucho tiempo, y como si la mala suerte estuviera escuchando mis pensamientos, un celular empezó a sonar. El tono no era mío, así que miré a mi lado donde Demyx desarmaba su mochila y sus bolsillos tratando de encontrar el ruidoso aparato. En cuanto lo encontró, se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos para contestar. Opté por sacar el cuaderno donde escribía la parte final de mi reporte, aún me quedaba cerca de una hora antes de entrar a mi última clase del día por lo que me pareció una buena forma de matar el tiempo.

Modifiqué la introducción y los tres párrafos finales del desarrollo, deseché dos veces el inicio de la conclusión porque no abordaba los resultados expuestos de forma directa, y fue en eso que me di cuenta que desde hacía un buen rato que no escuchaba la voz de Demyx. Levanté la vista del papel para mirar en la dirección donde había ido a contestar su celular, y si bien seguía estando allí, tuve la sensación de que algo no iba bien.

Estaba inmóvil, tenía el aparato en sus manos y lo miraba fijamente. Alcé una ceja, el que _él_ estuviera callado no podía ser buena señal. Me vi tentado a levantarme de donde estaba cuando Demyx finalmente se movió, camino hasta donde yo estaba y se sentó tras de mí, apoyando su espalda en la mía antes de que me diera cuenta. ¿Ahora qué pretendía?

—Oye… —le dije, pero me interrumpió casi de inmediato.

—Xigbar me llamó hace un momento…

Por la posición en la que estábamos, me era obviamente imposible ver qué expresión estaba poniendo, cosa que me irritó ligeramente, pero esas palabras me distrajeron. Admito que me dejé llevar por la sorpresa ya que sentí como mi rostro se estiró instintivamente, dejándome sin ser capaz de dar una respuesta inmediata a lo que acababa de escuchar. _Ese hombre…_

Una sensación increíblemente desagradable se atoró en mi garganta. ¿Por qué no pude responderle? Cualquier cosa hubiese estado bien, tampoco es como si fuese tan grave y en el fondo no era asunto mío… o eso me gustaría pensar. Supe que si no actuaba con cuidado, este torpe volvería a esa actitud que me provocaba querer matarlo a golpes, y no quería eso. _No quiero que actúe como posible suicida, ni que ande con esa cara de muerto vivo, eso lo entiendo bien, ahora me queda averiguar por qué no quiero tal cosa._ Me dí cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo en silencio cuando él me llamó.

—¿Zexion?

—¿Mmm?

—Mañana vendrá a verme…

Algo, en alguna zona desconocida de mi mente, masculló un improperio, y por cuestión de impulso quise soltar una maldición. El tono con el que dijo eso no me dio buena espina y estaba recargando casi todo su peso en mi espalda; comencé a molestarme. Iba a quejarme y a decirle que afrontara su tonto problema con madurez, pero me di cuenta de que, lo que sea que lo hiciera actuar así, era más profundo de lo que yo estaba viendo. Quizás más de lo que pudiese ver cualquiera que no fuese él o ese hombre. Y de nuevo estaba esa rara molestia creciendo.

—Yo… —dijo él— acabé invitándolo a pasar la tarde con nosotros… ¿te molesta que haya un extra?

—Eso no depende de mí. Es cosa tuya y de Nelle. —No me costó sonar estoico.

—Cierto…

Bien, no era asunto mío, si presentía que las cosas iban a ponerse extrañas, un buen golpe o la intervención adecuada siempre ayudaba a enderezar las cosas. Lo que sea que fuese a venir tendría solución, bastaba con pensar un poco y ya, solo me hacía falta aclarar una duda.

—¿Volverás a actuar como idiota? —le pregunté.

Hubo silencio, uno pesado, que se desvaneció con el sonido de un quejido.

—No. —dijo él.

—Bien.

Estupendo, entonces no quedaba nada más por discutir. El peso que estaba colocando en mi espalda disminuyó un poco y algo mejoró en el ambiente. Lo escuché soltar una risita desganada y luego vino un largo suspiro, uno pesado. También escuché un quejido nuevo; bajé la vista hacia mi cuaderno aún entre mis manos cuando escuché de nuevo su voz.

—Lo siento, ¿puedo quedarme así un momento más?

Me vi tentado a voltearme, solo para ver su expresión y preguntarle qué pretendía con ese comportamiento, pero no lo hice; no fui capaz de moverme. Supuse que debía necesitar esos segundos, aunque no pude comprender bien qué tipo de pensamientos llevarían a una persona a exponerse tanto de la forma en que él lo hace conmigo. Fuera por miedo, desesperación, o incluso comodidad, ninguna de esas opciones me pareció completamente acertada; y en una extraña medida, se sintió bien el pensar que… él se mostraba así de débil conmigo. Por supuesto, se que eso es un arma de doble filo, y en mi caso representaría una carga ya que no hay razón para que yo deba cargar con los sentimientos de alguien más; es un peso completamente innecesario. Pero decidí no pensar demasiado en eso porque no me era del todo indiferente. Solo estaba ahí, apoyado en mi espalda, no hacía daño a nadie.

—Claro… —le dije—. No tengo prisa.

—Gracias… —respondió.

Lo sentí acomodarse y echar su cabeza un tanto para atrás, casi apoyando su nuca en uno de mis hombros; y eso fue todo. En un buen rato —no sabría precisar cuanto— no se movió. Logré acabar el trozo que le faltaba a mi reporte, lo guardé y miré la hora, aún me quedaban cuarenta minutos para mi siguiente clase.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Llegué a casa, arrojé mi mochila en ya no recuerdo dónde, tomé dinero extra y salí corriendo de vuelta a la calle, rumbo a la estación del tren. Axel y Roxas iban a llegar en unos pocos minutos y si no me encontraban ahí en cuanto bajaran al andén, me usarían como muñeco de pruebas de movimientos de lucha libre, o peor aún, esconderían mi guitarra y mis partituras con el encuentro de bandas regional a unas semanas de distancia. _Par de extorsionistas._

Mientras corría a la estación iba tratando de pensar lo menos posible en esa llamada. Estaba seguro de que si Axel y Roxas se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba, no me dejarían en paz. Pero… oh rayos, tendría que decirles de todas formas que Xigbar estaría ahí. Por eso, mientras esperaba a que llegara el tren, dudaba de qué cara sería menos patética. El tren arribó cinco minutos después y en menos de dos segundos la plataforma ya estaba abarrotada en un mar de gente.

—¡Ey, Demyx!

Esa fue la voz de Axel. Di unos cuantos saltos para tratar de verlos entre tanta gente y los fui a encontrar a unos centímetros de la puerta del vagón. Axel estaba sacudiendo una mano para que lo viera, y a su lado destacaba las greñas rubias de Roxas. Me sentí algo intranquilo, la vez pasada estos dos parecían tener problemas, y si Axel no me dio demasiados detalles al respecto, era obvio que la cosa iba a grave, pero justo en ese momento, entre esa multitud en la estación, ambos se veían como si nada hubiese pasado, como si esa supuesta pelea que tuvieron nunca ocurriera.

Me saludaron como siempre, Axel me tiró en la cara una enorme mochila que pesaba tres toneladas y se pusieron en marcha sin siquiera esperar a que lograra recuperar el equilibrio con semejante equipaje. Iban a paso rápido así que tuvieron que detenerse un momento a esperarme mientras yo trataba de salir de la muchedumbre que se formó a la mitad de la plataforma de descenso. Cuando los alcancé, le lancé la mochila de vuelta a Axel, de paso mandándolo a él al carajo y que llevara él mismo sus cosas. Roxas se rió y Axel me hizo una seña con un dedo. Al verlos de verdad parecía que todo andaba en orden.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Roxas.

—Arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes ¿verdad? ¿No tendré que preocuparme que se rompan la crisma a mitad de la película?

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Axel echó una risotada y Roxas suspiró con un gesto culpable en la cara.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien ahora. —dijo Roxas.

Y no se habló más al respecto. Pasamos todo el camino de vuelta a casa haciendo bromas y charlando sobre las cosas relevantes que cada quien hizo durante la semana. Hicimos una pequeña parada en un mini super para comprar comestibles y un par de botellas de coca-cola; Axel trataba de compensar el que no íbamos a tener cerveza o cualquier clase de brebaje con grados alcohólicos. Estábamos tan concentrados hablando de tonterías que no notamos la presencia de Nelle sentada en la entrada de mi casa hasta que no estuvimos a menos de cinco metros de ella.

—¡Nelle!

Cuando se puso de pie al escucharme llamarla, la sonrisa que tenía desapareció rápidamente. Se quedó congelada sujetando con ambas manos un pequeño bolsito gris a la altura de su pecho. Llevaba puesto un abrigo blanco largo hasta las rodillas y botas marrones altas; con el cabello suelto por sobre sus hombros me dio la impresión de que se veía más pequeña de lo que en realidad era.

Cuando me acerqué a ella empezó a mirar al suelo, muy nerviosa, intercalaba la vista de sus botas hacia el frente y luego de vuelta a sus botas. Me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de que a quien miraba era a Axel. Ok, no entendí, ¿acaso le tenía miedo? Luego vi que tenía las mejillas rojas como un tomate. Si hizo todo el viaje desde Edge estando enferma solo por cumplir, entonces iba a sentirme como un cretino.

—Eh… ¿Nelle?

Me miró como asustada cuando me acerqué a ella y se escondió tras de mí. Los chicos me miraron extrañados pero no pude explicarles nada porque de partida, yo no estaba entendiendo un carajo. Recordé que ya varias veces Zexion me había explicado lo complicada que era Nelle, nunca especificó en qué sentido, pero preferí no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y pretender que las cosas eran normales.

—¿Llevas mucho esperando? —le pregunté—. ¿Dónde está Zexion?

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, como negando, y luego le escuché murmurar que aún no había salido de la universidad porque ese día tenía un proyecto de jornada completa en la facultad de psicología y que de eso dependía una calificación importante. Pero Nelle habló tan bajito que tuve que repetirlo todo para que los chicos entendieran; me hizo sentir como una especie de traductor. Luego de eso la sentí moverse hacia un lado, estaba asomando la cabeza a un costado mío y se sujetaba de mí para no caerse.

Axel me hizo un gesto con el que me di cuenta de que a quien ella estaba mirando ahora era a Roxas. Me agaché un poco para verla y vi que su rostro había cambiado. Tenía los ojos pegados a Rox como si fuera un fenómeno o algún bicho raro que jamás antes había visto.

—Oh, cierto, a él aún no te he presentado. —dije—. Es Roxas, nos juntábamos seguido cuando yo aún vivía en Twilight Town. Anda Rox, saluda.

—Es un gusto. —le extendió la mano.

Nelle lo miró completamente pasmada, no se movió ni contestó de inmediato, solo se quedó ahí. Vi como su sonrojo desaparecía, quedando solo un resto rosado en sus mejillas, pero en cambio sus ojos brillaron casi como farolas y una pequeña sonrisa tiesa se formó en sus labios. Nelle tomó con ambas manos la de Roxas y la sacudió con rapidez, sin soltarla.

—I-igualmente Roxas, soy Nelle Claid. Por favor llámame Nelle.

—Ah, c-claro…

Luego silencio otra vez. Nelle tenía una sonrisa tan extraña que casi llegué a sentir miedo, y por la forma en que Axel y Roxas me miraron, no fui el único.

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

Ese no fue ninguno de nosotros. Todos levantamos la vista y encontramos a Zexion acercándose a nosotros con cara de haber tenido un mal día. Tragué saliva, esperando que no estuviera enojado con nosotros o con Nelle por haberlo obligado a pasar la tarde en mi salón.

—Ho-hola… —lo saludé—. N-nosotros solo… llegamos hace unos minutos y Nelle estaba aquí y como no conocía a Roxas yo-…

—Nelle, creo haberte dado mi llave de repuesto. ¿Qué hacías esperando?

—Cierra la boca, le quitas la emoción a esto. —respondió ella con un tono completamente diferente al que usó hace unos momentos.

Intervine en el momento justo para evitar una pelea mayor. Los convencí para comenzar a instalar todo el asunto de las películas y por suerte Axel me secundó. Lo raro es que en cuanto todos estuvimos de acuerdo, nadie se movió.

—Ehm, ¿Nelle? —dijo Roxas.

—¿Dime? —contesto ella.

—¿Puedes soltarme ya?

—No. —Zexion le dio un codazo—. ¡D-digo, claro, lo siento!

Zexion se llevó a rastras a Nelle a su casa con la promesa de que en una hora estarían en la mía. Ella le gritó ciertos improperios que no son muy adecuados para una señorita, pero que fueron desapareciendo de a poco en cuanto Zexion azotó su puerta y nosotros nos quedamos en la calle en silencio. Le sugerí a los chicos no preguntar, cosa que por suerte no hicieron.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

—¿Ahora qué te traes con esos chicos, Nelle?

Nelle me mostró la lengua y se cruzó de brazos así que opté por ignorarla, quería limpiar un poco mi habitación antes de comenzar con la tontería en la que me había metido mientras ella anduvo detrás de mí en todo momento hablando como cotorra un montón de cosas a las que en realidad no presté atención. Solo alcancé a captar que decía algo del idiota pelirrojo y su amigo el rubio bajito. Genial, ahora se iba a encaprichar con ellos, cosa que ratifiqué de inmediato, porque al mencionárselo, su cara se puso completamente roja y comenzó con un tartamudeo apenas inteligible.

—No puedo evitarlo, son muy guapos Zexion. Si lo piensas con cuidado no resulta extraño ya que si tomamos en cuenta mi género, mi edad —tanto la psicológica como la física, la constante actividad de mis hormonas en esta etapa de crecimiento y el hecho de que ambos son físicamente atractivos según los cánones estéticos de la cultura en la que me crié, es obvio que-…

—¡Ya cállate!

Discutimos más tiempo del que tenía previsto, al parecer Nelle estaba nerviosa por los posibles acontecimientos que surgirían durante la velada. Le pregunté por su medicación, la había tomado todo de acuerdo a las indicaciones de los médicos pero aún así estaba preocupada por que algo pasara. No la culpo, yo también tenía mis dudas en cuanto al control que ejercería en un ambiente de tensión constante como el que iba a haber en casa de Demyx, pero me dejó bien en claro que no pensaba echarse para atrás.

Dejé el asunto como zanjado.

Cuando salimos a la calle encontramos a Demyx afuera de su casa, con la puerta abierta y los ojos perdidos en el final de la calle rumbo a la esquina donde estaba doblando un autobús. En si no había nada extraño en él, pero al observar con un poco más de detenimiento era fácil notar sus manos hechas puños, los labios temblorosos y las cejas arrugadas. El verlo con esa expresión me hizo sentir un desagrado inesperado y pensé que esa expresión no le quedaba; en lo absoluto.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

Al escucharme dio un salto. En serio, saltó. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan asustado como para elevarse algunos centímetros en cuanto al ras del suelo.

—¡¿Ne-ne-ner… nervioso? ¡¿Nervioso yo? ¿Y-yo? ¡N-no-no estoy nervioso!

Parpadee. El idiota ni siquiera estaba tratando de sonar convincente. Nelle dio unos jaloncitos de mi brazo y me miró dudosa, yo menee la cabeza de forma negativa y ella se encogió de hombros, entrando a la casa de Demyx totalmente despreocupada del asunto pero haciendo un gesto de desaire con la mano antes de desaparecer. _"Me hago una idea del asunto pero no le prestaré atención hasta que decidas hablarme de ello."_ Internamente agradecí que no preguntara, las mujeres tienen un detector para los temas incómodos que a veces me aterra, pero por ahora lo importante era golpear al idiota de Demyx para que espabilara.

—¡Ouch!

—Creí que no harías el idiota. —le dije.

—Lo siento, es que…

—¿Es por ese hombre? —asintió en silencio—. ¿A qué hora llega?

—No estoy seguro, no mencionó una hora fija, aunque conociéndolo no llegaría puntual.

—Imagino que ya le hablaste de él a Nelle y a los otros dos tontos.

—Sí, Nelle no dijo nada, pero los chicos… Bueno, al menos estarán preparados.

—¿Preparados? —pregunté—. ¿Para qué?

—¡Ey, Dem!

Se escuchó una tercera voz no muy lejana que nos hizo voltearnos a ambos.

—¡Xigbar!

A unos pocos metros de nosotros y acercándose a paso calmo venía él. Con una pinta similar a la de la vez pasada caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, un cigarro a medio consumir en la boca y una mueca tiesa y sombría que pretendía pasar por una sonrisa. Tuve un mal presentimiento y la misma sensación de desagrado que tuve cuando lo conocí regresó casi de igual forma. A partir de ese momento fui desplazado a un segundo plano, uno de observador.

El tal Xigbar dejó caer su cigarrillo y lo pisoteó antes de levantar un brazo por sobre Demyx y atraparlo del cuello en lo que me pareció una llave de lucha libre. El forcejeo no se hizo esperar y Demyx comenzó a sacudirse y a quejarse por la fuerza del agarre. Me hubiera metido entre ellos para evitar que lo matara de no ser por… su sonrisa. Esa enorme sonrisa radiante tan suya y que siempre me paralizaba estaba ahí, de regreso, como si nunca se hubiese ido y justamente aparecía para el mismo hombre que la había borrado desde el principio. A pesar de todo lo que ese torpe había dicho y cómo se había comportado por el regreso del tal Xigbar, ahora sonreía para él _¿Por qué-…?_

—¡Vamos viejo, te he dicho mil veces que vas a romperme el cuello uno de estos días!

—¡Deja de quejarte como niña Demyx!

—¡Xig, hombre, ya era hora! —dice Axel apareciendo desde el interior de la casa junto con Roxas.

—¡Axel! ¡Y el pequeño Rox! ¡Par de delincuentes!

Soltó a Demyx para hacer lo mismo con Axel mientras intercambiaba saludos con Roxas; ninguno de los dos se preocupó por los aparentes gritos de dolor del pelirrojo en ese momento, y si ellos estaban tan tranquilos asumí que yo tampoco tenía que preocuparme. Al cabo de un par de segundos Nelle apareció junto a mí, colgada de mi brazo y con la mitad de la cara escondida tras mi espalda.

—¿Es él…? —me susurró.

—Mmmm…

—¡Hombre, compórtate, vas a asustar a las visitas! —escuché decir a Axel.

Dejaron de gritar y golpearse entre ellos y todas las miradas pasaron a nosotros dos. Nelle apretó el agarre en mi brazo y acabó escondiendo toda la cara cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del pelirrojo. Yo por mi parte seguí igual excepto por la ligera molestia que surgió cuando vi a ese hombre sonreír con sorna mientras se acercaba a mi. Sentí unos deseos enormes de tener un libro entre las manos.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Zexion. Los chicos me han hablado de ti. Soy Xigbar.

—Mmmm…

—Eres de pocas palabras ¿eh?

Meneó la cabeza, acentuando su sonrisa y comenzando a sacarme de quicio a un ritmo insospechadamente rápido. Parece que Demyx no es el único con ese talento tan fastidioso.

—¿Y quién es la pequeña dama?

—Ella es Nelle, amiga de Zexion. —respondió Demyx, mirándola.

Ese hombre se acercó a ella con la misma sonrisa rara y alzó una mano para acariciarle la cabeza en forma de saludo; ninguno de los presentes esperábamos que Nelle respondiera rechazándolo con un fuerte manotazo. Todos guardaron silencio, por un momento temí el verme obligado a interponerme entre aquel ente retorcido y el tal Xigbar, pero contra todos mis pronósticos, lo único que hizo ese hombre fue reír.

—¡Tienes una interesante actitud, pequeña! —dijo él, dándole varias palmadas en la cabeza mientras seguía carcajeándose.

—Y usted tiene cara de ser un cretino. —dijo ella sin hacer nada con esas palmadas algo brutas.

—Quizás lo sea, ¿qué hay de ti? Pareces de mi misma clase.

Nelle solo sonrió, él también. Sentí un escalofrío, uno fuerte y espantoso. La forma en que esos dos se miraban y se sonreían me hizo recordar el miedo; dos sonrisas oscuras, macabras; dos demonios, uno frente al otro y yo justo en medio. Supe que nada bueno podría pasar estando estos dos en el mismo metro cuadrado; y más a futuro comprobaría cuan cierto fue este pensamiento.

—¡Me muero de hambre! ¡Demyx, ¿dónde está la cocina?

—Yo también iba a eso, ven Xigbar, entremos. —dijo Axel.

—¡Ah no, no tocarán nada, van a desaparecer toda la comida! —dijo Roxas, corriendo tras ellos.

Entraron a la casa discutiendo y haciendo bromas a las que no presté atención, aunque estoy seguro de haber escuchado a alguien caerse. En la calle quedamos Demyx, Nelle y yo, los tres en silencio y sin mirarnos. No se porqué quedó en el aire una sensación punzante de incomodidad que no me gustó para nada. Nelle soltó un gruñido de los que siempre hace cuando está frustrada y luego infló los mofletes de rabia, se paró frente a mí y empezó a hacer señas con las manos a una velocidad curiosamente más acelerada que de costumbre. Dio dos saltitos, hizo un arco con los brazos y pateó el suelo, todo esto aguantando la respiración. _"Encárgate que voy por mi inhalador."_

—No me responsabilizo de una sobredosis.

Me miró con odio, sacó las llaves de mi bolsillo y entró a pasos largos a mi casa, azotando la puerta. Pensé en tener una seria conversación con ella sobre esos arranques de impulsividad y el autocontrol, cosa que dejé a un lado para concentrarme en hacer que el torpe que estaba allí afuera conmigo adoptara una actitud más despierta en lo que vendría a ser la velada. Aunque me sorprendí a mí mismo incómodo por verlo más relajado que hace unos minutos a pesar del nerviosismo que aún delataba su cara. Optando por el método efectivo, tomé aire y le di un golpe en la nuca. Soltó un quejido agudo mientras se llevaba una mano a donde lo golpee y me miró con sorpresa, vi algo de miedo en sus ojos y fue mi turno de endurecer la mirada. Quiso abrir la boca, seguramente para disculparse por algo que no había hecho y que de seguro ni siquiera entendía, así que levanté mi mano a una distancia prudente de su cara a modo de amenaza. Cerró la boca de golpe, incluso aguantando el aire y a los pocos segundos soltó una carcajada breve.

—¿Crees poder aguantar? —le pregunté.

—Jaja, claro. Me esforzaré.

Suene raro o no, sentí alivio al verlo más animado y hasta me pareció que su sonrisa ya no era tan forzada.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Me armé de valor y entramos, aunque cualquiera en mi situación lo hubiera hecho si tuvieran a Zexion amenazándote con arrojarte un libro. Nunca subestimen esas cosas, golpean más duro de lo que parecen y vaya que el tipo tiene buena puntería. Una vez me lanzó un diccionario desde un extremo del salón de su casa hasta el otro para darme justo en la cara, y esos son al menos cinco metros.

Cuando él y yo entramos Xigbar y Axel estaban sentados en el sillón frente a la televisión, decidiendo cuál de las películas que había traído Nelle veríamos primero, mientras que ella entró apresurada tras de mí y se fue a la cocina con Roxas, ambos parecían llevarse bien, o al menos eso me pareció por la enorme sonrisa que mostraba Nelle. Por un segundo creí que brillaba.

Zexion me recomendó ignorarla y yo no quise correr riesgos. Los ayudé a traer las cosas en grandes bandejas y las pusimos en el centro mientras el resto conversaba de cosas al azar que no escuché muy bien.

—Este lugar se ve más decente de lo que esperaba. —dijo Xigbar justo cuando todos habían guardado algo de silencio—. Antes Demyx limpiaba su habitación solo cuando empezaba a oler a muerto.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —alegué.

—¿Recuerdas al gato de la vecina?

Hombre, cómo no recordarlo. El mugroso animal había estado quien sabe cuanto tiempo escondido en mi habitación, medio moribundo por inanición, y la vecina estuvo a punto de cortarme la cabeza cuando se enteró.

—En realidad quedó atrapado bajo el cúmulo de ropa sucia y papeles que tenías en un rincón. No se cómo demonios sobrevivió una semana completa.

—¡N-no fue mi culpa! El condenado gato siempre se colaba por mi ventana, ¿cómo iba a saber que estaba ahí?

Se escuchó una risa general, Nelle y Roxas rieron quedamente por igual, Axel se carcajeó sacudiendo la cabeza de forma negativa y Xigbar palmoteó el respaldo del sillón mientras seguía contando la historia, yo por mi parte quería estamparle un puño en la cara al viejo por sacar eso a colación. El único que no se rió fue Zexion, pero me miraba como si no pudiera creer lo idiota que fui, llevándose una mano a la cara.

Una vez que estuvimos más o menos acomodados y que logré que se quedaran callados, Nelle se paró al frente, se aclaró la garganta y tomó el porta CD's donde estaban las películas que habían quedado de una larga discusión entre ella y yo la noche anterior por teléfono.

—De acuerdo chicos, entre los seleccionados tenemos "Matrix", "Terminator III", "Resident Evil: La Extinción", "Transformers", "Paranormal Activity" y "El Rey León". Yo voto por esta última.

Luego de una no tan larga discusión grupal, en la que acordamos seleccionar dos películas por votación, ni siquiera tomaron en cuenta mi voto cuando eligieron ver primero "Paranormal Activity" y luego "El Rey León". ¡Por favor! ¿Por qué tenían que escoger justamente las que yo no quería? ¡Detesto las películas de terror! Cuando niño, cada vez que veía una, pasaba varios días con pesadillas. Bueno, ya no soy un niño pero siguen sin gustarme.

—Ey, Xig. —lo llamó Axel—. Te apuesto a que Demyx no aguanta media hora sin llorar.

—¡No tienes ni idea! La primera vez que vio "Mujer Bonita" por cadena nacional, lloró casi media hora.

—¡Xigbar, cierra la boca!

¿Acaso habían acordado hacerme el centro de las burlas? Otra vez risas generales. No pude fingir estar enfadado por mucho tiempo, no es que fuera tan malo, solo que… de verdad era tan extraño formar un grupo con personas tan diferentes y tan desconocidas entre sí. Al rato yo también me estaba carcajeando a pesar de que se burlaban de mí, pero bueno, ya encontraría la forma de vengarme.

Volviendo a lo importante, pusieron la película y todos hicimos un esfuerzo por ponerle atención, cosa que al rato no funcionó porque se pusieron a hablar de todo, dejando la tele como mero ambientador. Comentamos por un rato el asunto de los estudios; Axel parece haber nacido con esa cara de idiota pero es bueno estudiando y está dentro de los diez mejores de su generación. Roxas está terminando la secundaria pero siempre ha sido un alumno excelente, a diferencia de mí que he hecho hasta malabares para sobrevivir este primer semestre. Tampoco es que me esté yendo horrible, Zexion me ha ayudado mucho siempre que puede y-…

De repente me fijé en él, había estado desde el principio muy callado y al voltearme, vi que era el único que de verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerle atención a la película. Oh rayos, de seguro debía estar muy molesto. O eso pensé hasta que me fijé en que no estaba arrugando la frente ni haciendo ese gesto feo con las cejas; de hecho, creí que estaba atento a la pantalla pero de vez en cuando miraba al grupo que conversaba y en una ocasión, se fijó en mí, pero desvió la vista enseguida. ¿Qué hacía?

Iba a hablarle pero antes de que alcanzara a abrir la boca, una mano pesada empezó a golpearme la nuca, era Axel, quien se reía de algo a lo que no presté atención, pero que tenía a todos los demás atentos y no fue difícil notar que estaban contando algo sobre mí. Todo iba bien por eso hasta que hubo un pequeño silencio y Nelle alzó la voz.

—Eh tú, el del parche. —dijo ella.

—Niña, tengo nombre.

—Me vale. —una pequeña gota apareció en la cien de todos los demás—. Demyx no nos ha dicho mucho de ti pero según tengo entendido estás a su cargo hasta los 22, ¿no?

—Eso dice la corte de custodia, pero conociéndolo, no me lo quito hasta los 30.

—Ey, gracias. —dije. Varios sonrieron—. Eso dices ahora pero no puedes vivir sin mi, viejo.

—Que no me digas viejo.

Xigbar sonrió y me ignoró a propósito, le encanta sacarme de quicio el muy… oh, olvídenlo. No se por qué me enojo si debería estar acostumbrado a que actúe como cretino, yo también solía hacerlo; bromeábamos con esa clase de bromas pequeñas todo el día hasta que a alguno se le acababa la paciencia y terminábamos practicando lucha libre en el salón o en la calle. La mayoría del tiempo era mi cuello el que sufría.

Me sorprendí sonriendo y extrañando esos días. Viéndolo ahora, parece como si no hubiera cambiado nada, pero…

—¡Ouch!

Un fuerte manotazo en la nuca me sorprendió, pero este no fue tan amigable como el de Axel, de hecho, Axel ni siquiera me estaba prestando atención en ese momento, me giré hacia un lado y vi a Zexion con la mano alzada y con un gesto de molestia bastante aterrador, mirándome enojado como si estuviera diciéndome _"¿Qué dijimos sobre hacer el idiota?"_. Sentí un escalofrío, iba en serio. Quise decir algo en mi defensa cuando él hizo otro gesto, diciéndome que preste atención a lo que hablaban los demás. Al parecer Nelle estaba preguntando mucho sobre Xigbar y sobre mí.

—He estado a cargo de este vago desde que tenía nueve.

—¡¿A quién le dices "vago"? —le grité, pero el viejo solo se carcajeó y me desordenó la cabeza—. ¡Ey, para con eso!

El viejo le explicaba las cosas con calma mientras se turnaba entre una lata de coca-cola y su relato y me fijé en lo tranquilo que parecía estar todo. A ratos habían algunas risas y todos prestaban atención a quien hablaba, incluso Zexion había relajado ese feo gesto que hace cuando se enoja, y vaya que eso me alivió.

De repente Nelle preguntó en qué trabaja Xigbar. Sin pensarlo mucho contesté, aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir.

—Xig es una especie de policía, ¿no? —dije.

—¿Cómo que "una especie de policía? ¿Ya ni te acuerdas que hago para ganarme la vida? Gracias chico, tu preocupación me conmueve.

—Si no mal recuerdo, trabajas en la brigada de investigación de crimen organizado, ¿no? —dijo Roxas.

—¡Ah, ya recuerdo! —agregó Axel—. Eres algo así como un detective. Aún no te han echado, ¿cierto?

—¡Me ascendieron el mes pasado, pedazo de ignorante!

—¡¿De verdad?

Casi me tapé la boca al gritar eso tan fuerte. Todos me miraron, luego a Xig, luego de nuevo a mí y mi cara se puso toda roja hasta las orejas por la vergüenza. Pero lo habían ascendido, ¡es estupendo, joder! Bueno, admito que me dolió un poco que el viejo no me avisara algo tan importante, pero a la vez estaba feliz.

—Eh-bueh… —_mierda—-. _Eso es… genial, ¡es estupendo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—He estado ocupado, ya sabes, suelen cargar más trabajos cuando te ascienden y… lo siento chico, simplemente no se dio la oportunidad.

Alerta de incomodidad en el ambiente. Hombre, en serio, ¿por qué tengo que meter la pata tan seguido? No es como si lo hiciera a propósito, digo, no soy mal tipo y pretendo no causar muchos problemas en lo posible pero siempre es a mí al que le pasan estas cagadas. No, si podría jurarlo, alguna clase de entidad todo poderosa tenía que tenerla jurada contra mí, nadie puede tener tanta mala suerte junta, vamos.

—Y… —Axel empezó a hablar—. Entonces, Xig, ¿en qué caso estás ahora?

—Se supone que no debo hablar mucho de eso, ya saben, cosas de reglas internas, profesionalismo y… ¡al diablo! Nada grave pasará si les cuento una o dos cosas.

Xigbar nos habló de un caso de tráfico de armas en el que su división llevaba trabajando casi dos años. Se hizo un silencio casi total a excepción de la voz del viejo, lo que me trajo viejos recuerdos de cuando yo era más niño y Xig me contaba lo que hacía para atrapar a los malos o me llevaba a las prácticas de tiro. Ah, ahora que lo pienso, eso no es precisamente adecuado para un niño de nueve ¿cierto?

Llevaban mucho tiempo siguiéndole los pasos a estos tipos, quienes de una u otra forma lograban ingresar armas en las narices de las aduanas y eso había provocado estragos en las peleas de las mafias menores. Balaceras en plena vía pública, ajustes de cuentas, tiroteos, robos, etc. Y aunque se llevaran a los de fuerzas especiales para frenarlos, siempre se les escapaban en el último momento. Tampoco conseguían nada de los que alcanzaban a arrestar pues simplemente no tenían ni idea de en dónde sacaban tanto armamento o quienes podían saberlo ya tenían el cráneo perforado.

—Los bastardos nos tienen dando vueltas desde la última redada de hace dos meses, pero en cuanto los encuentre les va a caer una buena.

Además de eso no dijo nada más relevante. Los demás chicos hicieron unos cuantos comentarios extras al respecto pero no pasó mucho hasta que el tema fue dejado de lado. En vez de eso, Nelle sacó una cámara fotográfica y nos empezó a bombardear de flashes tan rápido que no lo noté hasta que Zexion salió tras ella para quitarle el aparato de las manos, y Axel fue tras ella también. Al parecer lo había pillado desprevenido cuando tenía la mitad de la mano en la boca mientras el muy cerdo se tragaba lo último que quedaba de Cheetos.

Fue de verdad divertido ver semejante alboroto, pero más lo fue ver lo rápida que podía ser Nelle a pesar de que la sala no era tan grande. Cuando los chicos se cansaron de perseguirla ella volvió a fotografiarlos y se quedó toda sonrisas sentada en el sillón junto a Roxas mientras miraba el producto de su "cacería". Con esas fotos me reí el doble de lo que ellos se habían burlado de mí anteriormente. En serio, tendrían que haber visto la cara de Axel.

Zexion se dio por vencido, pero Axel estaba decidido a quitarle el aparato a Nelle. Cuando iba a tratar de arrebatárselo, Zexion o detuvo, cosa que nos llamó la atención a todos menos a ella, por supuesto.

—Si sientes algún mínimo afecto por tu brazo y no quieres que te lo arranquen de cuajo, te sugiero que no te acerques mucho a ella. Al menos no cuando está así.

Miramos a Nelle, que tenía los ojos pegados a la pantalla de su cámara y parecía tan feliz que emitía brillo propio. No miento si digo que todos sudamos frío.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Al final nadie recordó que en teoría deberían estar viendo las películas. Acabaron todos hablando y haciendo otras cosas. Así el día pasó más rápido de lo que pudieron notar, la noche ya había caído por completo y las luces de la calle ya habían encendido. Aprovechando que el grupo parecía distraído, Xigbar se puso de pie, se acercó a Demyx y le dio un golpecito en el hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Me permites una charla?

Con el pretexto de que iba a fumar, Xigbar salio a la calle y a los pocos segundos Demyx fue tras él. Sin entender muy bien el por qué, el rubio cerró la puerta con cuidado, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido para no llamar la atención de los demás que quedaron dentro de la casa. Vio a Xigbar sacar un cigarro de una arrugada cajetilla, tuvo algunos problemas al encenderlo porque al parecer su encendedor estaba sin carga, pero en un par de minutos ya estaba sintiendo ese olor tan nostálgico de los Lucky Strike que Xigbar siempre dejaba olvidados en sus bolsillos.

Demyx tomo aire profundo. Bien, había que empezar de alguna forma, ¿no?

—Xig, antes de que digas algo, quiero… bueno, lo siento… por lo del otro día. Me sorprendió tanto que aparecieras así tan de repente que-…

—Ey, no empieces. Fue mi error por no avisar, también te debo una disculpa.

—¡Pero-…!

—Entonces, yendo a lo importante… Parece que hiciste amigos muy interesantes.

Demyx abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa mientras echaba un vistazo inconciente hacia una de las ventanas por la que se oían los gritos de Nelle discutiendo con Zexion, y de Roxas golpeando a Axel, a la vez que el pelirrojo corría por la casa tratando de quitarle la cámara a la única chica del grupo, y el peliazul y el rubio les ordenaban detenerse entre fuertes ruidos de cosas cayendo al suelo y más de algún quejido de dolor. Demyx sonrió.

—Es bueno verte bien chico. —dijo, dándole fuertes palmetazos en la cabeza al rubio.

—Sí… Aunque al principio fue un poco complicado, estuve varios días creyendo que Zexion o Nelle podrían matarme si me acercaba mucho.

El mayor soltó una carcajada de buena gana mientras escuchaba como Demyx le relataba algunas anécdotas con el grupo al interior de la casa. Estuvieron hablando así alrededor de veinte minutos, y aunque la charla fue relativamente continua, aún se podían percibir entre ellos la incomodidad latente de estar precisamente a solas.

—Xigbar…

—¿Mande?

—Yo… hay algo que quiero decirte… desde hace mucho que quiero decirlo.

Xigbar supo por el tono de Demyx que lo que sea que fuese a decirle, no era bueno, y conociendo al chico como lo conocía, ya tenía en mente una idea de lo que quería decir. Suspiró cansado y movió la cabeza en negación antes de poner una mano entre los cabellos del rubio.

—Si vas a decir algo sobre lo de esa vez, no lo hagas, no es necesario. —sacó un nuevo cigarro de un bolsillo y lo encendió—. Tranquilo, lo que pasó fue solo una tontería.

—No… no lo fue.

Ok, acababa de meter la pata, el maldito tema era delicado para ambos, ¿por qué tenía que cagarla nada más empezar? Suspiró. Sabía que tenía que tratar de saldar las cosas con el chico pero… oh rayos, al carajo con todo. Conducir aquel tema con la máxima precaución posible no se veía tan fácil como hasta hace unos minutos atrás.

—Tienes razón… no lo fue. —dijo el mayor—. Lo siento chico.

—¡No!

Para sorpresa de Xigbar, Demyx se puso de pie de golpe y en su cara pudo ver una mueca de frustración y rabia que no había visto desde… que _eso_ pasó. Algo iba a acabar mal por como no tomara el control del asunto y el chico iba a terminar pagando los platos rotos… _otra vez._

—¡Soy yo el que lo siente! ¡Soy yo el que debería disculparse!

—Demyx, cálmate, no es-…

—¡Todo fue mi culpa!

—Chico escucha, esto no tiene qu-…

—¡Lo arruiné todo! ¡Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, tan egoísta, tan iluso, tú no-..!

—¡Demyx, cállate de una puta vez!

La potente intensidad con la que Xigbar le ordenó callarse no solo tuvo el efecto deseado, sino que también lo dejó perplejo e inmóvil. Demyx solo pudo observar cómo el mayor rodeaba su cuello con un brazo y lo hacía apoyar un lado de su cara en su hombro, ayudándolo a esconder sus ojos llorosos y evitando de igual forma que tratara de salir corriendo. Se quedaron en silencio

—Aún con tantas cagadas, hay cosas que no han cambiado, y una de esas es que sigo aquí chico.

Demyx oculto lo más que pudo su rostro en el hombro del mayor, apretando los dientes y los puños mientras contenía el llanto._ No es justo._ No era justo que Xigbar tratara de aparentar que nada malo había ocurrido en el pasado, que intentara borrar algo que lo había estado carcomiendo en todos los meses que llevaban alejados solo con unas palabras superfluas.

—Se supone que debo encargarme de ti, no puedo quedarme tranquilo cuando aún golpeas como una chica.

—¡Deja de burlarte! —infló los mofletes—. ¡No me trates como a un niño!

—Entonces deja de actuar como uno.

El del parche soltó una carcajada que no tardó en ir suavizándose hasta acabar en una leve sonrisa que hizo a Demyx ponerse más rojo de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible. Maldito hombre y su maldito carácter insoportable y… y…

—Viejo eres un pelmazo.

—¡Bien por mí! Pero recuerda que yo te crié, ¿eso qué te hace?

—¡Oh, cierra la boca!

Demyx se zafó del agarre del mayor de un tirón y trató de golpearlo en las costillas pero como ya era costumbre entre ellos, a Xigbar le tomó medio segundo para desviar el puño del rubio y empezar un forcejeo a modo de juego en el que obviamente el menor llevaba las de perder. Se insultaron unos pocos segundos para que luego Xigbar soltara a Demyx y acabara desordenando de nuevo su cabello.

—Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Xigbar.

—Sí…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

De acuerdo, las cosas no pasaron como lo tenía previsto, pero al diablo con todo. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un desastre y decidí que ese no era momento para repasar idea por idea, así que simplemente me olvidé de eso por un momento mientras trataba de golpear a Xigbar aunque sea una vez. En serio, el tipo es muy irritante cuando quiere serlo. Y cuando no quiere, también.

—Despídeme de los demás, ¿quieres? —dijo él. Se levantó y arregló su cazadora de cuero.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas? Pero-…

—Sabes como es esto, basta que me ausente unas horas para que mi grupo meta la pata.

—Apuesto que es al revés.

—Pero que gracioso te has puesto.

Xigbar me dio un último golpecito en la frente y se marchó.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Cuando Xigbar finalmente se fue, Demyx se quedó como estatua exactamente en el mismo lugar, mirando algún punto en la oscura calle con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillosos y un esbozo se sonrisa a medio aparecer. Era evidente que su mente estaba al otro extremo de la galaxia, por eso no se dio cuenta cuando Axel se acercó a él y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—¿Tú qué crees? —dijo el rubio en un murmullo.

Axel suspiró y meneó la cabeza de forma negativa. Le hizo una seña con una mano para que se sentara y le tendió una lata de coca-cola fría. Demyx la tomó con ambas manos pero no la abrió, solo la sostuvo mientras miraba la punta de sus zapatillas y se encogía lo más que podía en donde estaba. Axel prefirió dejar que fuera él quien empezara hablando, si conocía bien a Demyx, sabía que iba a necesitar su espacio para reunir el coraje suficiente para abrir la boca por cuenta propia. Tenía que ser de esa forma, por eso esperó pacientemente y al cabo de unos pocos minutos, lo escuchó suspirar antes de que comenzara.

—Es inútil, no pude hacerlo… a pesar de todos estos meses, aún no-...

—Si, bueno… hiciste el payaso con honores y todo allá adentro.

—De no ser porque ustedes estaban ahí me hubiera puesto a llorar.

—No creo q-… ¡Oye, ya lo estás haciendo!

—¡L-lo siento!

La lata que Demyx sostenía cayó al asfalto y rodó hasta chocar con sus talones. Ni siquiera alcanzó a darse cuenta de cuando las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su cara sino hasta el momento mismo en que Axel se lo hizo notar. Demyx abrazó sus rodillas y escondió la cara entre estas, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer un escándalo de proporciones, logrando que lo único audible fuera un sollozo ahogado. Tanto su espalda como sus hombros temblaban fuertemente, apretó los puños y dejó salir toda la tensión que había estado acumulando desde ese día hace una semana en que Xigbar apareció de la nada.

Axel apretó los labios y tomó la lata que Demyx había dejado caer para colocarla a un costado, donde no pudiera caerse. No dijo nada, en realidad no había nada que decir, solo puso una mano en uno de los hombros del rubio y esperó a que se calmara. Hasta cierto punto sentía hervir de rabia el hecho de estar impotente en ese asunto, no podía hacer más que estar sentado junto a su amigo esperando a que su dolor calmara solo, porque si siquiera pensara en hacer algo al respecto, de seguro causaría un daño mayor. Roxas se lo había advertido muchas veces y sabía que el pequeño tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que le gustara estar de manos atadas.

Pasaron entre diez y quince minutos hasta que Demyx comenzó a tranquilizarse. Axel le arrojó un paquete de pañuelitos desechables a medio usar para que limpiara la cara, diciéndole en un tono relajado que se limpiara los mocos o estos lo iban a devorar. Su broma tuvo la suerte de sacarle una sonrisa diminuta, no fue la gran cosa, pero algo es algo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor… gracias Axel…

—Rayos, solo mírate, estás hecho un desastre. —Soltó un largo suspiro—. Bueno, creo que tratándose de ti, esto era de esperarse… a veces eres muy ingenuo, ¿sabías?

—Creí poder cambiar eso escapado aquí, pero nada ha cambiado, sigo igual que antes. No puedo hacerlo.

—Vamos hombre, no te desanimes, estoy seguro de que puedes superarlo. Solo necesitas más tiempo.

Zexion entró al salón y encontró que, a excepción de Nelle que estaba recogiendo los platos sucios, no había nadie más allí. Echó un vistazo a la cocina, el tal Roxas estaba lavando el cúmulo de platos sucios que quedó tras la velada, pero era el único ahí, no le tomó demasiado notar que faltaban los otros dos tontos del trío fantástico y _ese_ hombre. Al observar en el salón, vio que la cazadora de ese sujeto ya no estaba, tampoco el paquete de cigarrillos que había dejado sobre la mesita de centro. Estupendo, se había largado, una razón menos para estar malhumorado.

Ahora solo quedaba ubicar a los dos tontos restantes, pero ni siquiera tuvo que molestarse en buscarlos porque escuchó el murmullo de sus voces resonar al otro lado de la puerta de entrada. ¿Qué hacían afuera? Tampoco es que le importara demasiado, solo que sentía relativamente necesario tener noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo en caso de tener que hacer una intervención, cosa que esperaba no sucediera.

—Pero… ¿cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo me tomará olvidar… todo esto?

Ese fue Demyx, pero algo en su tono de voz no le gustó. Sonó cansino y opaco. Se acercó más a la puerta y pensó en pegar el oído a esta, pero joder, él no era ninguna vieja chismosa. La respuesta de Axel vino poco después, más fuerte, claro y autoritario que el rubio.

—El que sea necesario. No será pronto, eso seguro, pero no te apresures… Creo que él también se está esforzando.

—Él no estaría pasando por esta mierda si yo no hubiera-…

—¡Oye, oye! Eso no es algo de lo que debas sentirte culpable, ¿bien? Simplemente pasó y ya.

¿De qué hablaban? ¿Y de quién? Zexion agudizó el oído y arrugó el entrecejo, comenzando a atar algunos cabos. Algo le estaba dando muy mala espina.

Mientras que al otro lado de la puerta, Demyx iba calmándose poco a poco, pero el nudo en su garganta seguía apretando. Axel creyó poder manejar la situación lo suficiente, siempre y cuando nada inesperado sucediera, entonces quizás se vería en la obligación de usar la fuerza bruta contra ese tonto que tenía por amigo.

—¿Crees que me odie? —dijo Demyx.

—¿Odiart-…? ¡¿Pero qué rayos dices? ¡Claro que no, joder! Si prácticamente eres su familia. Siempre que nos cruzamos en Twilight Town pregunta por ti. Me ha dicho que a veces se acobarda cuando quiere llamarte por teléfono, pero no lo hace con mala intención, ¿lo captas?

Demyx asintió en silencio y se limpió la nariz con la manga de su polerón. Enderezó su espalda mantuvo la vista pegada a un punto específico en el suelo, poniendo una mueca de concentración que muy pocas veces se le había visto.

—Creí… que si lo veía de nuevo, podría soportarlo mejor, que estaba sacando este asunto de mi cabeza… pero nada más verlo todo se vino abajo. De seguro parecí un idiota toda la tarde.

—Bueno, no es que no lo parezcas todos los días, pero no fuiste el único, créeme. Y Xigbar también andaba raro.

—Maldición, ¿cómo fue que acabamos así?

—¿Y me preguntas a mí? Viejo, no seré el mejor consejero del mundo, pero creo que haberte enamorado de Xigbar no es un crimen.

Fue como una sacudida. De golpe, toda la sangre del cuerpo de Zexion pareció irse a sus pies, sintió correr en su espalda un escalofrío muy cercano al vértigo y sus ojos se abrieron a su máximo, completamente ajenos a su voluntad. _¿Qué-…? _¿Qué acababa de escuchar? Recién había dicho que… Demyx… ¿Qué? Alto, ¡alto!

Apretó los dientes y contuvo la respiración sin querer, aguantando a duras penas el impulso de abrir esa puerta y… ¿y luego qué? ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a hacer? No, no, él no era así, y sin embargo ahí estaba ese sentimiento que no podía describir como otra cosa distinta a la ira. ¿Para qué abriría esa puerta? ¿De qué forma se supone que lo miraría a los ojos? Y daba igual cuantas preguntas brotaran de su mente, nada dispersaba las tremendas ganas de salir allí y zarandear al rubio. Aterrado, Zexion descubrió que nunca había estado tan confundido en su vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era ese pequeño pero agudo dolor en su pecho?

Tal era su estado de ensimismamiento que no prestó atención a lo último de la conversación al otro lado de la puerta.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Axel.

—No hay de qué.

—Pero sigues siendo un asco para dar consejos.

—¡Cállate!

Nelle salió de la cocina secándose las manos húmedas en el delantal que llevaba puesto. Ya casi habían acabado de limpiar lo más trabajoso, pero una mano extra ayudaría a acelerar las cosas. Pensó en pedírselo a Demyx, pero al único que vio fue a Zexion. Su amigo estaba de pie junto a la puerta, extrañamente inmóvil y con los hombros demasiado rígidos; tuvo un mal presentimiento. Cuando se acercó a él pudo oír voces desde el otro lado de la puerta, esos seguramente eran Axel y Demyx ya que no se les veía por ninguna parte.

—Zexion, ven y ayúdame a recoger este desastre. Ya tengo a Roxas lavando los platos en la cocina, así que nos toca el salón.

El chico apenas notó que Nelle estaba tan cerca de él cuando le habló y el salto que dio a causa de la sorpresa, cosa que consternó a la chica, pero aún con eso Zexion no la miró, ni siquiera se movió un poco, como si estuviera pretendiendo que no la había escuchado, pero era demasiado evidente que sabía que estaba ahí. El chico tomó aire.

—¿Zexion?

El susodicho se giró hacia ella con una cara completamente carente de cualquier emoción, casi con un deje de aburrimiento, pero con un brillo extraño e inquietante en sus ojos que le provocó a la chica un desagradable escalofrío.

—Sí… te escuché, Nelle.

* * *

_**N/A: **moriré... en serio, alguien, por desgracia, muy cercana a mi me va a matar por este cap, y se que ustedes tambien_

_pero ya ven, esto tenia que ir si o si, aunque estoy preparada para todo lo que tengan que arrojarme, peroo no os preocupeis, esta historia es zemyx, es la pareja predilecta y nada va a cambiar eso, y ya desde el siguiente cap vienen mas avances, muchos avances_

_ojala les haya gustado, se que no los merezco pero seria muy feliz si dejan review, el botoncito esta cerca_


End file.
